For Never
by x-X-xIn Memoriam x-X-x
Summary: Bella, déprimée, n'a plus le goût à rien. Renée pense que déménager à Forks reste la meilleure solution pour elles deux. Bella n'aime pas Forks, et elle veut partir. Et si...Quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de la faire changer d'avis?
1. Goodbye Arizona

_Hellow! _

_C'est ma première fanfic sur Twilight, je publie déjà sur un forum, donc si vous avez déjà vu ça quelque part, c'est normal xD. Bref. Pour le moment, la fiction a un rating normal, mais il se peut qu'il augmente au fur età mesure de l'avancement dans l'histoire, car j'ai l'intention d'écrire une fiction assez...sombre, et certains n'apprécieront pas forcément mon univers un peu glauque mâtiné de romantisme désuet et d'érotisme. L'histoire que je vais donc raconter sera bien sûr une histoire de vampires, pour laquelle je vais essayer de coller le plus possible au roman, mais c'est aussi une histoire d'amour, donc qui dit histoire d'amour dit aussi romantisme, bien sûr, émotion, entre autres, et il faut l'avouer, l'érotisme -léger, hein-. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de prendre des gants pour m'exprimer sur certaines choses, comme la mort, le désir...Je n'ai pas l'intention non plus de faire des descriptions succintes, en tant que RPGiste, j'ai appris à décrire au maximum pour pouvoir remplir le nombre de lignes exigées pour un post -et maintenant, je dépasse largement la limite-, je ne vous ménagerai pas dans les descriptions, au cas où ça deviendrait plus gore, plus cynique, et/ou érotique, je préviendrai, histoire de...Cette histoire ne sera pas forcément gaie. Cette fic représente ma vision du couple Bella/Edward, il se peut que je ne fasse pas exactement comme dans le livre. Par exemple, Bella arrive avec sa mère à Forks, son père a déserté depuis longtemps. Bella souffre, elle est mal dans sa peau et elle envisage sérieusement de partir. Il y aura donc un gros travail psychologique fait sur l'héroïne, d'où le ton parfois cynique de certaines pensées...Ensuite, Bella ne découvrira pas tout de suite le secret d'Edward, en fait, je m'inspire un peu de tout, et certains clins d'oeil à des séries TV ou à des romans sont susceptible de se glisser dans le récit. J'ai assez bavardé, non? Bon, maintenant, laissons place au récit. Les reviews et éventuels commentaires -positifs comme négatifs- seront tout à fait appréciés, je suis ouverte à toute critique, si toutefois c'est pas un simple "beuh, c'est nul" sans explication derrière ' Aussi, je serai peut être lente à publier les chapitres, mais dès Septembre je suis à la fac, et en plus, je joue sur plusieurs forums RPG, et mes partenaires de RP râlent beaucoup parce que je suis suffisamment longue pour répondre x) Oh, j'allais oublier, il se peut que vous trouviez des titres de chanson dans mes chapitres, c'est ce que j'écoutais quand j'écrivais, donc voilà, ça fait un peu comme une bande originale si vous voulez xD_

_Enjoy! x-X-xIn Memoriamx-X-x_

**Chapitre 1: Goodbye Arizona**

Je fus réveillée par le ronronnement de la voiture, jetée à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Eblouie par le soleil éclatant, je clignai des yeux, telle un oisillon tout juste né. Le temps de retrouver mes esprits, j'eus le temps d'intercepter le regard inquiet de Renée. Ma mère me regardait, avec tendresse. Je me redressai soudainement.

« -Hé, Maman, fais attention à la route, tu vas nous envoyer dans le décor! »

Renée sourit, puis elle reporta son attention sur la route. Je regardai par la fenêtre, côté passager, et je fronçai les sourcils. Les rayons du soleil tapaient sur le macadam, et j'aurais juré qu'il fumait tellement il pouvait faire chaud. Je soupirai, la tête endolorie,puis je la calai contre le carreau. Il faisait pas loin de 40°C à l'ombre, mais j'avais la chair de poule, encore marquée par l'horrible impression glauque et oppressante que mon cauchemar m'avait laissée.

« -On est où, là? Demandai-je d'une voix endormie, tout en regardant, l'oeil morne, les paysages désertiques se dérouler sous nos yeux.

-On vient tout juste de quitter l'Arizona. M'annonça Renée, l'air ravi.

-Tu es déjà allée à Forks? Murmurai-je, d'une voix éteinte »

Renée remarqua sans doute mon air misérable, puisqu'elle lâcha le volant d'une main pour venir la poser sur la mienne. A présent, j'étais assaillie par la nostalgie, sentiment que je n'avais jamais pensé éprouver en quittant Phoenix.

« -C'est bien ce que tu voulais, Bella, non?finit-elle par me demander, sa main toujours sur la mienne. »

Fatiguée, je retirai ma main, promptement. Je regardai le plafond de l'automobile, appuyai ma tête contre l'appuie-tête, puis je murmurai d'un ton sans appel.

« -Je voulais quitter Phoenix, certes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on irait s'exiler à..._Forks_! »

Rien qu'au ton de ma voix, elle pouvait deviner tout le dégoût que j'éprouvais vis à vis de cette ville avant même d'avoir eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. Je détournai le regard, puis je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon reflet, dans l'un des rétroviseurs latéraux. A bien des égards, je ressemblais à ma mère. J'avais le même teint blême, les mêmes boucles brunes, sauf qu'elle était bien plus jolie que moi, et heureuse de vivre par ailleurs. Moi, je n'étais que Bella, la fille de Renée, timide et mal dans sa peau. Je noircis sans doute un peu le tableau, mais je ne suis pas loin de la réalité. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment. Je le sais, c'est tout. Je lâchai un long soupir, puis je continuai à ruminer, sous l'oeil désolé de ma mère.

« -Tu verras, répondit-elle doucement. C'est un chouette coin, Forks »

Je roulai des yeux. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle même tout en essayant de me convaincre moi, mais elle avait tout faux de A à Z. Je sus au plus profond de moi que je n'aimais pas Forks. Que je ne saurai jamais m'y intégrer totalement, comme je n'ai jamais su m'intégrer dans les autres lycées. Je ne serai que cette fille insignifiante et sans histoire, banale à mourir, je ne serai que la fille de Renée, l'adolescente à problèmes et à l'incapacité chronique de se faire des amis. Je me voyais bien, quand j'aurai 80 ans, seule, archi-seule, aigrie, recevant tous les trente-six du mois des visites de la famille qui considéreraient Tata Bella avec pitié. C'était triste comme destin. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse. Forks. Forks. Avait-on l'idée d'appeler une ville « fourchette »? (Fork en Anglais signifie « fourchette » NDA). Ma remarque stupide me fit sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit une fraction de seconde plus tard, me replongeant sans scrupule dans ma morosité. Et dire que Renée allait devoir supporter _ça_. Mentalement, j'essayais de trouver une raison de sourire, mais je renonçai bientôt. Mon dernier souvenir heureux remontait à bien des lustres. Tout; depuis, si un jour souvenir heureux il y avait eu, n'était que routine et morosité, exclusion et solitude. Charmant.

« -Tu verras, me répéta Renée pour la énième fois, tu te feras plein d'amis, tu te plairas là où nous serons!

-Youpi! Répliquai-je d'un air sarcastique, ma mauvaise humeur reprenant, une fois de plus, le dessus »

Ma mère préféra abandonner la partie, vaincue. Cette victoire ne me procura aucun plaisir. J'avais blessé ma mère par mon ingratitude et mon mauvais caractère. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, en colère contre moi même, uniquement contre _ma_ personne. Je cherchais une formulation d'excuses convaincante, mais je savais pertinemment que m'excuser ne changerait rien, car le lendemain je recommencerai à maudire Forks et tout ce qui s'y rattacherait. Les préjugés vous dites? Sûrement. Silencieusement, je faisais mes adieux aux paysages désertiques, à la chaleur oppressante, au soleil rayonnant, au ciel perpétuellement bleu, puis, je me préparai psychologiquement à habiter dans un endroit où il fait beau quatre jours par an, dans l'un de ces paradis verdoyants et ses maisons coquettes. Lugubre. J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux en fait. Mais j'avais mauvaise conscience. Ma mère essayait de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte que j'aille mieux, mais rien n'y avait fait. On avait déménagé à Phoenix car elle pensait que le soleil me requinquerait et me ferait retrouver le sourire. Elle me serinait à tout bout de champ que le beau temps c'était bon pour le moral. Bof, après avoir mis les pieds à Phoenix, j'avais le moral encore plus en dessous de zéro. La faute à pas de chance, sans doute. Ou de mon incapacité chronique à relativiser. Après tout, il paraissait que j'étais vraiment déprimante quand je m'y mettais. Ca m'étonnait que ma mère parvienne encore à sourire et à aimer la vie en vivant avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre!

Aucune de nous deux avait parlé pendant le restant du trajet. Dans un désarroi grandissant, je vis l'ocre du sable et de la pierre disparaître pour laisser place à la verdure, à perte de vue. Seigneur! On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu là un champ de bataille autrefois peuplé de Martiens, lesquels se seraient amusés à se dégommer la tête, épinglant la gélatine verte sur les cailloux et la terre; comme dans _Mars Attack._Je poussai un nouveau soupir, peut être encore plus blasé que les précédents. Je sentais que ce soir j'allais me coucher de bonheur, et pas seulement parce que j'avais sommeil. Non, ce soir je m'isolerai parce que je serai triste à pleurer, hurler serait un terme plus approprié. J'aurais tout le loisir de ressasser mon « cauchemar », si toutefois c'en était bien un et non un rêve éveillé. D'après ma mère, je m'étais assoupie. Mouais. Sans vouloir jouer les mauvaises langues, il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à ce que disait ma mère, mais bon. Je grimaçai en voyant une pancarte assez kitsch avec inscrit, en grosses lettres bien rondes et d'un orange criard -une hérésie, qui peut mettre du orange sur un fond vert sapin?- « Bienvenue à Forks »,comme dans certaines séries télé. Tu parles. Je jetai un coup d'oeil au ciel gris, et j'eus l'impression que ma grisaille intérieure n'allait pas s'estomper de sitôt.

Forks était un de ces petits pâtelains ou tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, où les gosses avaient grandi ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient été mômes, et surtout, où il était impossible de se cacher, ou de passer inaperçue, l'un comme l'autre, me connaissant, aurait tout à fait convenu. Je jetai un bref regard désolé aux hayures bien taillées, à la pelouse impeccablement verte -elle en paraissait presque fausse-, aux clôtures en bois peintes en blanc, et aux maisons en briques rouges et au style victorien. C'était assez pittoresque dans son genre, et vivre ici, ça craignait un max, comme disaient certains jeunes. Je sus immédiatement que je n'avais pas envie d'habiter dans une de ces coquettes petites maisons, entourée de coquets petits voisins bien curieux. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une mère et son ado difficile venaient s'installer à long terme ici. Car c'était, en fait, ce qui m'effrayait. Que j'allais passer mon temps ici, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ca me colle les jetons quand j'y pense. Une bouffée de désespoir monta en moi. J'avais envie de pleurer. Dans l'immédiat, je me raccrochais à l'espoir idiot qu'un de ces quatre on quitte la ville, et qu'on s'éloigne loin de ce bled qui m'insupporta dès le premier regard.

« -Ma Bella, reprit ma mère avec tendresse, ne sois pas triste. Je suis sûre que ça ira mieux, que tu te feras plein d'amis, que tes cours te passionneront, et même que tu te trouveras un petit-ami, qui sait ».

Un QUOI? Ey, ho! Maman; tu vas bien? J'espérais vraiment qu'elle plaisantait, car je ne me voyais pas en train de me faire ami-ami avec des gens à Forks, et encore moins à avoir un petit-copain. Déjà qu'a Phoenix, j'étais transparente et carrément insipide pour le genre masculin, les mâles étant plutôt nombreux dans l'établissement que je fréquentais jusqu'à il y a plusieurs jours auparavant, mais là...J'évaluai rapidement les probabilités pour qu'un garçon de Forks s'intéresse à moi, et autant avouer qu'elles étaient plutôt moindres. M'enfin, je préférerais croire à une lubie d'une mère qui se désolait d'avoir une fille de presque 18 ans et qui n'a jamais eu de petit copain. Car oui, mon expérience côté garçons est vraiment..._ridicule,_pour ne pas dire inexistante. Il fallait dire aussi que je n'ai pas spécialement recherché non plus, préférant me consacrer à mes études, mais bon, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui était susceptible de plaire à un garçon. Généralement, les garçons préféraient les filles blondes et pulpeuses, un brin superficielles. Et manque de chance, je n'étais ni blonde, ni pulpeuse, et encore moins superficielle. J'étais brune, aux cheveux bouclés, j'avais le teint blafard, j'étais frêle, j'avais peu de formes et j'avais en plus de ça un sale caractère, en plus d'afficher une tête d'enterrement la plupart du temps.

« -Ouais, c'est ça, marmottai-je en rivant mon regard sur le tableau de bord, soudainement devenu fascinant. »

Nous arrivâmes devant notre futur logis. C'était, à ma grande horreur, cette même petite maisonnette en briques rouges, une de celles que j'avais tant honni. Ma mère gara la voiture devant le garage. Je descendis de la voiture en claquant la porte. Ploc! Je reçus une goutte de pluie sur le bout de mon nez. Dépitée, je regardai le ciel. C'est bien notre veine, ça. Il pleuvait. Renée s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Je la serrai à mon tour dans mes bras, en versant quelques larmes-de crocodile-, histoire de bien m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle finit par me demander:

« -Et si nous allions visiter notre nouveau logis? »

J'acquiesçai en silence, presque contente de rentrer au sec. Il fallait dire que rester sous la pluie était bien désagréable quand on n'était pas habitué. Ma mère déverrouilla la porte, puis nous entrâmes. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas encore d'électricité, et il y avait quelques travaux à faire. Je m'imaginais déjà en train d'essayer de repeindre les plinthes, de coller le papier-peint aux murs et de m'affairer dans la maison, en train d'emménager. Ca allait être un tue l'ennui pendant un moment, mais qu'en adviendra-t-il quand tout ça sera...fini? Quand nous aurons emménagé pour de bon, quand il n'y aura plus de travaux ni rien? Eh bien, ça sera la routine, à nouveau. Mortel recommencement, dans lequel je me perdrai inexorablement. Mon top kaki me collait à la peau, mouillé de l'averse qui faisait rage au dehors. Maman s'extasiait sur les plafonds lambrissés, qui mériteraient certes un bon coup de peinture, mais qui avaient l'air fort potables, je devais le reconnaître. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de traces de moisissures comme dans l'ancienne maison de Phoenix.

Je posai mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, et je décidai de poursuivre ma visite seule. C'était bizarre, je connaissais cet endroit pour l'avoir déjà-vu. Vous allez certainement penser que je débloque, mais c'était troublant. La maison était telle que je la voyais dans mon rêve. Transfigurée par une inspiration soudaine, je me mis à monter les escaliers, lentement, effleurant du bout des doigts les murs, dont le vieux papier-peint jauni avec des motifs de roses tombait en lambeaux, et nul doute qu'ils nécessitaient un retapissage. Ni une, ni deux, je me retrouvai sur le palier, à l'étage. J'ouvris la porte où ma chambre se trouvait, en théorie, avec cette impression persistante que j'avais déjà mis les pieds dans cet endroit. La voix de ma mère me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« -chérie? Tu as choisi ta chambre? »

Renée était là, et elle était juchée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Je répondis par une moue contrariée, comme d'habitude, puis je hochai négativement la tête. Je ne prendrai pas celle qui était dans mon rêve.

« -Je...murmurai-je, l'air absent, je vais prendre la chambre du fond, avec vue sur le jardin. »

Maman acquiesça vivement, puis elle redescendit les marches, me laissant seule. Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre que j'occupais dans mon rêve, puis je secouai la tête vivement pour chasser un tas d'idées désagréables. Je fermai la porte prudemment et j'ouvris la porte de la chambre du fond, dans laquelle je m'avançais. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, puis je collai mon nez contre le carreau, regardant les gouttes de pluie tracer des lignes translucides sur le verre. Je finis probablement par m'assoupir, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, car quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, le jour était tombé, mais la pluie continuait, peut être un peu moins drue que tout à l'heure.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant un vague air de musique, de la musique classique. Le son était étouffé par la porte fermée, mais je reconnus l'air. C'était _La Chevauchée des Walkyries, _de Wagner. Un des morceaux préférés de ma mère. La connaissant, elle devait sans doute être en train de faire la cuisine ou quelque autre ménage du même style. Revigorée, je me redressai, puis je descendis les escaliers. Par miracle, je ne descendis pas les trois dernières marches sur les fesses. Renée était en train de s'affairer dans la « cuisine », où elle avait déjà installé le réchaud. Un gros carton trônait au milieu de la place, sur lequel il y avait deux assiettes et des couverts pour deux personnes. Je humai l'air, enchantée. Elle préparait des tacos, mon plat préféré. Je jetai un regard soupçonneux aux deux poufs posés à même le sol. Je n'allais pas avoir d'autres occasions de manger sur un carton qui fait office de table! Elle enfourna le plat qu'elle avait achevé de préparer, puis elle m'annonça d'un ton joyeux.

« -Demain on va aller voir le matériel pour faire la peinture du salon. J'ai commencé à retravailler des images sur Photoshop. »

Elle agita la tête, enthousiaste, puis elle alla chercher son ordinateur portable. Elle attendit que l'ordinateur ait démarré, puis elle ouvrit le logiciel, me montrant les quelques photos du salon qu'elle avait retouchées. Je murmurai un « ouais, super » ou un « non, j'aime pas » aux moments appropriés, sous le regard fortement surpris de ma mère. Je mangeai mes tacos sans rien dire, puis je montai me coucher, sur un matelas à même le sol, le camion de déménagement n'ayant pas encore apporté tout le matériel. Je rabattis la couverture sur ma tête, contrariée, écoutant la pluie qui martelait la vitre avec cette frénésie presque sadique. Seigneur! Que je détestais la pluie. Une onde de tristesse me traversa, et j'eus soudainement envie de pleurer. J'allais devoir vivre sous la pluie, les nuages. Les intempéries. Je n'aimais pas Forks. J'envisageais sérieusement de partir, mais ça ferait mal à Renée. Je n'avais pas envie de fréquenter mon nouveau lycée demain. Je ne voulais pas rencontrer les autres personnes. Tout ici me paraissait fade et insipide, ennuyeux au possible. Je m'endormis bientôt. J'eus tout juste le temps de voir Renée fermer la porte après m'avoir ébouriffé tendrement les cheveux

xxx

A mon grand désespoir, la pluie n'avait pas cessé, et elle tombait encore quand j'ouvris les yeux. Je clignai des yeux, éblouie par la lumière grisâtre qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Je m'étirai, endolorie. Je me redressai comme un ressort, soudainement. Ouch. C'était mon premier jour de lycée. Enfin, dans mon nouveau lycée. Un instant j'avais espéré me réveiller ailleurs, mais visiblement, ça n'était pas d'actualité. Je passai en revue tout un tas de stratagèmes pour fuir la réalité blessante de la journée. Faire semblant d'être malade. Oui, ça je pouvais le faire aisément, j'ai toujours été très pâle. Seul hic, c'est que je ne suis absolument pas bonne actrice. J'abandonnai donc l'idée. Je n'avais plus trop le choix, je devais y aller. J'avais des échardes dans le coeur en pensant que toute la journée des regards curieux-moqueurs-avides-détestables allaient me scruter, et qu'il me serait impossible de me cacher avant au moins un bon moment, quand l'effet de nouveauté serait passé. C'était toujours comme ça au début. Quand il y avait un nouveau truc, on en entendait parler pendant des semaines et puis après, basta, ça retombait dans l'oubli. Sincèrement, j'espérais que ça soit le cas.

Je descendis dans la future cuisine, en réprimant un baillement. Je portais toujours mon éternel débardeur noir passé par dessus un vieux pantalon de survêt gris, en coton, avec des trous dedans, vestiges du nombre de gadins que j'ai pu me prendre en descendant les escaliers.

« -Bonjour chérie! S'écria Renée, en versant du chocolat chaud dans un mug, tu as bien dormi? »

Je répondis d'un hochement de tête peu convaincant, puis je m'assis sur un carton, dans un coin, avec le mug de chocolat. J'en bus une gorgée, me brûlant la langue par la même occasion. C'était trop chaud, mais c'était comme ça que j'adorais les boissons. Quand c'était trop froid, j'avais mal aux dents. L'estomac noué, je refusai poliment le pancake que ma mère avait fait. J'étais de toutes façons incapable de manger quelque chose tellement j'étais anxieuse. Dès mon réveil, tout un tas de scénarios catastrophe s'étaient invités insidieusement dans mon esprit, me stressant encore plus que je n'étais déjà stressée. Renée m'adressa un sourire encourageant, du style « ça va aller, tu vas voir ». Mouais. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour imaginer ça, je n'étais pas Miss Malchanceuse pour rien. J'allai ensuite me doucher, non sans trébucher sur la dernière marche, légèrement enfoncée. Il fallait que je me rappelle de celle là si jamais je devais descendre en catastrophe la nuit, ou même, histoire que je ne bute pas dessus tous les jours. L'eau chaude ne parvint même pas à me réchauffer, et c'est en grelottant que je sortis de la douche, m'entortillant dans une serviette éponge. Je m'habillai avec plus de soin qu'à l'ordinaire, passant un top noir et la jupe assortie. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de m'habiller tout en noir, comme si je faisais le deuil de tout ce que j'avais pu connaître auparavant. Je descendis à nouveau les escaliers, attrapai mon sac de cours, et mon manteau sur la patère. Ma mère était déjà prête à aller me conduire. Je fus la première à franchir la porte, que Renée referma derrière elle. J'inspirai profondément avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

« -Tu vas voir, me répétait ma mère, ça va aller! »

Non, non et non! Mais je gardais ça pour moi, malgré tout reconnaissante envers les efforts que faisait ma mère pour que je me détende, même si ce n'est pas gagné. Nous arrivâmes devant mon futur établissement, qui n'était absolument pas comme je l'avais imaginé. C'était très différent de ce que j'avais pu connaître. Peut être aussi parce que Forks était une petite ville et que la criminalité était moins importante qu'à Phoenix, qui était, de toute évidence beaucoup plus grande. J'hésitai un moment avant de descendre. Je regrettai cette hésitation presque aussitôt, puisque ma mère s'empressa de demander.

« -Je t'accompagne?

-Non, ça ira. Répondis-je, avec peut être un peu trop d'empressement.

-Dans ce cas, je viens te chercher ce soir.

-Oui, c'est ça! Dis-je en sortant de la voiture »

Avant que je n'eus claqué la porte, j'entendis ma mère me lancer un « bonne journée » avant de rentrer à la maison. Je fus un instant tentée de courir après la voiture en criant « Reviens! Je veux rentrer! » mais je n'en fis rien. Je regardai l'établissement, qui me sembla fort hostile. Puis, résolument, je traversai la route. C'est là que je LE vis pour la première fois.


	2. Légende Urbaine

_Hey x)_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé, j'étais occupée sur un forum RPG. Je m'excuse un peu pour l'ambiance glauque de ce chapitre, mais je tenais absolument à me rapprocher de l'ambiance de Hex, la Malédiction, (pour ceux qui connaissent), pour planter le décor de ma fic x) Mais rassurez vous, ça devrait être plus optimiste dans les prochains chapitres. A l'origine, ce chapitre n'était que la moitié du chapitre prévu, mais j'ai décidé de le poster pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre ' Comme d'habitude, les reviews sont trés appréciées et vivement encouragées x)_

**Réponse Aux Reviews**

**RUBIKA666:** Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire. Tu trouves que ma fin est sadique? Hum, il faut savoir que j'ai un peu trop tendance à couper mes chapitres au moment crucial. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**Tueuse-en-serie-joke:** T'sais, j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo x) En ce qui concerne ta review, je suis d'accord avec toi, les suites d'Hésitation on en voit beaucoup trop. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai voulu écrire un nouveau début, une nouvelle version de l'histoire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira à toi aussi.

**Justhappy: **Ca me touche vraiment que tu aies crée un compte exprès pour pouvoir me reviewer. Merci du fond du coeur x) Ca me fait aussi trés plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire, et ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au coeur. Tu as raison pour les reviews anonyme, d'ailleurs, j'ai changé le petit paramètre, ce qui signifie que désormais, tout le monde peut mettre une review pour "For Never". J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Alyersa:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait plaisir, comme les autres x) J'espère aussi que la suite sera à ton goût x)

_So, let's go, la suite. Je m'excuse du temps que je mets pour publier un chapitre. Mais je fais ce que je peux, juré. _

**Chapitre 2: Légende Urbaine.**

Cette nouvelle vision m'arracha un moment à la réalité, aussi pénible soit-elle. C'était dérisoire de ressentir une telle chose dans un moment pareil, mais il fallait que je sache, que je m'approche. Il s'agissait d'un élève, mais pas n'importe lequel. En fait, je ne sus pas par qui ou quoi j'étais attirée en premier. Par le garçon ou sa belle voiture. Je vais donc parler en premier de la bagnole, car je sais que je m'attarderai davantage sur le garçon. La voiture était rutilante, presque flambant-neuve. Elle était d'un gris argenté, et très classe. J'imaginais avec une pointe d'envie ce petit bolide lancé à pleine vitesse sur une autoroute. Ca changerait de la petite Audi de ma mère, qui crachotait par moment. Mais quelque chose d'encore plus beau retint mon attention. Je crus être dans un rêve. Indubitablement, il allait se transformer un cauchemar, mais j'étudiais le garçon pour être sûre d'en garder une trace à mon réveil.

Il avait un teint d'albâtre, plus pâle que les gens ordinaires. Des cernes violets et discrets soulignaient son regard, qui avait une subtile nuance d'or fondu. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux. Son regard était doux, et dégageait une réelle chaleur. Puis, je m'aperçus que j'étais en train de le fixer comme une idiote, ainsi, je regardai le ciel, une fraction de seconde, puis je le regardai à nouveau, obnubilée par le tracé parfait de son visage. Ses mâchoires carrées, ses pomettes hautes et saillantes, son visage mince, son nez droit et subtil, son front haut et fier, tout s'accordait en une harmonie qui me laissait béate d'admiration. Ses lèvres légèrement rouges s'étiraient en une moue légèrement boudeuse, que je trouvai exquise. C'était tout simplement le garçon le plus magnifique qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Non ,magnifique était un mot inapproprié. Il était tout simplement divin, si beau que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passa du côté de mon coeur. Il se mit à battre plus fort, et ses battements, tels que je les entendais, devenaient plus sourds. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je m'en retrouvai troublée. Mon coeur loupa deux ou trois battements quand il leva le regard vers moi. Ses prunelles d'un magnifique ambré scrutaient mon visage, et sur son beau visage se devinaient sans problème un état perplexe et mille et une questions, qu'il brûlait d'envie de me poser. Enfin, ça, c'était dans mon fantasme, et je doute fort qu'une telle chose puisse arriver un jour. Après tout, il me regardait parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais vue dans le coin.

Il détourna ensuite le regard, et se remit à lancer et à attraper une vieille balle de tennis, comme avant qu'il m'aperçoive. Figée, je m'aperçus de la grâce de ses mouvements. Il était aussi beau qu'il était grâcieux. C'en était écoeurant. Tout à coup, mon moral se retrouva plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà, tellement je me sentis insignifiante en ce moment. L'Apparition ne me regardait plus, et j'eus du mal à m'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi j'étais si malheureuse, tout à coup? Je n'en savais rien, mais quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pouvais me permettre d'espérer quoique ce soit venant de sa part. C'était absurde de penser cela. Il disparut dans sa voiture, très rapidement. Puis je me retrouvai soudainement seule dans ce parking.

Je détournai le regard de l'endroit où se tenait l'Adonis quelques instants auparavant. Puis, je m'intéressai de nouveau à ma nouvelle prison, à mon nouveau calvaire. Quoique si IL était là, mon supplice serait plus doux, enfin, je suppose. Il paraît que des fois, la compagnie de quelqu'un qui nous plaisait suffisait à apaiser nos tourments...Seigneur! Qu'étais-je en train de penser là? Je parlais exactement comme l'une de ces filles superficielles qui ne cessaient de jacasser sur l'élu de leur coeur et qui m'exaspéraient au plus haut point. J'étais d'autant plus ridicule que je savais pertinemment que je n'aurai aucune chance d'entreprendre quoique ce soit de plus qu'amical avec lui, ainsi, je me résolus donc à l'oublier. Si ça se trouve, il avait déjà une petite-amie, bien plus belle que moi. Las. J'entrepris d'escalader les marches menant à l'esplanade, puis une nouvelle volée de marches m'amena droit vers une porte vitrée. Je la poussai, avant de me rendre compte qu'il fallait la tirer. Le stress, sans aucun doute. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Je me retrouvai là, les bras ballants, l'air ahuri. Je ne savais pas où je devais me rendre. Je restais plantée là, comme une idiote, me demandant dans quel sens je devais aller. J'ignorais dans quelle classe j'étais, ou quel cours j'avais en ce moment. Je me misà marcher, à errer serait un terme plus exact, quand soudain je bousculai quelqu'un. Fichue malchance. Dès le premier jour, jétais déjà en train de bousculer les gens.

Je levai le regard vers la personne que j'avais bousculée. C'était un type, habillé chic, dans un costume trois pièces nickel. Il était noir de peau, et beaucoup, beaucoup, plus grand que moi. Je déglutis. Cet homme devait être quelqu'un d'important dans la vie du lycée. C'était bien ma veine.

« -Vous n'allez pas en cours, mademoiselle... »

Silence. L'homme sembla chercher comment je pouvais m'appeler. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, boudeuse.

« -Isabella Swan. Me présentai-je, finalement, ayant pitié du pauvre homme qui se torturait les méninges.

-C'est vous qui deviez arriver aujourd'hui? Me demanda-t-il, son regard s'illuminant soudainement.

-Euh...Oui. Répondis-je, sonnée par un tel revirement de situation. Et j'ignore ou j'ai cours.

-Suivez moi. Finit-il par m'ordonner, l'air sérieux. »

Que fis-je alors? Je le suivis, pardi, je n'avais pas d'autre choix possible. Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif en arrière, dans l'espoir qu'IL soit là, mais rien ne vint, et je me résolus à suivre l'homme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. J'eus peur de paraître impolie de demander quelle était sa fonction, ou même son nom, ainsi, je demeurai dans le mystère. Je me dis aussi que j'avais du mal à associer visages et noms, si bien que demander son nom serait obsolète, quand on me parlerait de lui, je ne serai sans doute pas capable d'associer son visage à son nom.

« -Je suis Monsieur Stevenson. Proviseur. Finit-il par lâcher. »

Oups.J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien chercher à savoir du tout. Savoir que je venais de rentrer dans le proviseur me mit le feu aux joues. C'était un de mes principaux travers, je devenais écarlate dès qu'il s'agissait d'embarras. Pour la colère, c'était différent, je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine. Au gré de nos déambulations dans le lycée, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir mémoriser le chemin de la sortie, et de me perdre. Je me dis ensuite que je n'avais qu'à suivre le flot d'élèves à la dernière sonnerie. De même pour la cafétéria. Je redoutais par ailleurs le moment du midi. Allai-je trouver une âme charitable qui puisse me renseigner sur le chemin du restaurant scolaire? J'en doutais, sérieusement. Mais je n'allais pas me faire du mourron inutilement, je verrai le moment venu. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant une porte blanche, à la peinture légèrement écaillée. Dessus, il y avait une petite plaque qui indiquait 4C. Nous nous trouvions donc dans le bâtiment C, salle numéro 4. Ou bâtiment 4, salle C. Bref, un truc du genre qui m'embrouilla quelque peu. Mr Stevenson toqua à la porte. Une voix de femme lui répondit. Il poussa la porte, et me laissa entrer avant.

Je fus aveuglée par la lumière de la salle. Le couloir était plutôt sombre, et me retrouver en pleine lumière, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, me déroutait quelque peu. Les élèves se levèrent de concert en voyant le proviseur. Il dit quelques mots à la prof avant de partir. Je n'attendis pas sa permission pour me fondre dans le fond de la classe, sur une table isolée. Mais ce fut peine perdue, je ne pouvais pas passer inaperçue, tous les regards de la classe convergeaient chez moi. L'horreur. Je me dissimulai derrière un voile de cheveux bruns, puis je sortis mes affaires, en veillant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer davantage. Je m'installai en silence, et je laissai mon regard rivé vers le tableau.

Ainsi, j'avais mis les pieds dans un cours de philo, un cours que détestaient la plupart des élèves de terminale. Parce que c'était un brin pas concret, parce que les théories émises étaient trop fumeuses. Je n'étais pas d'accord. La philo était un cours intéressant, et les auteurs avaient une thèse qui méritait d'être discutée. Bon, d'accord, le plus chiant, c'était d'émettre des théories pour faire des pages de dissertation, de trouver une problématique, vu que je n'étais pas très bonne pour rédiger et organiser un plan. Mais je m'en tirais toujours avec des notes très honorables. Bref, une chose est-il, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, il était question de l'état amoureux, dans _Malaise dans la Culture_, de Freud. Il était question d'un mythe, où il existait sur terre des êtres bissexués. Ils étaient à la fois homme et femme, ils avaient deux visages, mais ils étaient soudés par le dos. Une chose est-il, c'est qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Mais ces créatures étaient bien trop orgueilleuses, et pour les punir, les dieux avaient décidé de les séparer, et de disperser les moitiés sur toute la surface terrestre. C'est ainsi que depuis ce jour, chacun cherche sa moitié, inépuisable. Un mythe, une légende, mais une belle histoire quand même.

La récré arriva bien vite à mon goût. Non pas parce que Freud m'intéressait particulièrement -Personnellement, je préférais Kant- mais parce que la récréation était un moment que je redoutais particulièrement. A la sonnerie donc, je commençai à ranger mes affaires, dissimulée derrière un long voile de cheveux bruns. Je fermai la fermeture éclair de ma trousse, avec laquelle je réussis à me pincer la peau. La faute à la poisse, légendaire chez moi. Je mis mon sac en bandouilière sur mon épaule, puis je sortis de la classe, tout en saluant la prof et en prenant garde de ne pas me prendre la porte. J'eus la brève tentation de suivre les autres élèves pour savoir où je devais aller, mais je n'avais aucune attache, je ne faisais partie d'aucun groupe. C'était donc exclu que j'aille m'incruster quelque part alors que je n'y étais même pas demandée. Je me dissimulai à nouveau sous mes cheveux, puis je partis en quête d'un banc libre. Par bonheur, j'en trouvai un pas très loin du couloir d'où je venais. Je posai mon sac à côté, puis je m'assis en tailleur. Ma jupe noire découvrait mes chevilles ainsi que mes genoux, mais cela ne me préoccupait pour le moins du monde. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes chevilles. Je les détestais parce qu'elles étaient maigres, et aussi car la peau livide mettait en évidence les veines bleues, à l'instar de mes poignets. Je soupirai. Une fille de Phoenix se devait d'être bronzée, or, j'étais blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

Un éclat de rire -_gloussement_ serait un terme plus approprié- retentit non loin de moi, me faisant lever la tête. Si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de connaître le pourquoi de ce rire idiot, il avait, néanmoins, eu le mérite de m'extirper de mon moment de déprime. Du couloir où je me trouvais quelque moment auparavant arrivèrent un couple, enfin, un garçon et une fille, -bien que je n'avais aucune idée du lien qui pouvait les unir, cela allait de soi-, qui convergeaient droit vers moi. Je regardai furtivement ailleurs, pour m'assurer que c'était bien ma propre tranquilité qui allait être ruinée. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux deux intrus. La fille était brune, avec des yeux marrons. C'était dommage qu'elle soit tellement banale, sinon, elle était plutôt jolie. Le garçon, quant-à-lui, était blond, avec des mèches désordonnées. Son visage poupin, sur le coup, était légèrement rouge, couleur due aux efforts qu'il devait faire pour ne pas éclater de rire-et la fille qui l'accompagnait devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose-. Quoiqu'il en soit, je continuai de les observer, alors que chacun d'entre eux s'assirent de part et d'autre de moi. Le garçon s'adressa à moi, mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Le gloussement de la fille me ramena à la réalité. Je levai les yeux sur elle.

« -Tu dois être la nouvelle, Isabella Swan? Me demanda-t-elle, comme si elle me prenait pour une débile. »

Je lui lançai un regard acerbe. Je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangée, et voilà que deux individus se permettaient de troubler ma tranquilité pour me poser une question à laquelle j'aurai le droit toute la journée, voire toute la semaine qui suit. J'avais eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de moi. Je n'étais pas plus que ça habituée à fréquenter autrui.

« -Bella. Rectifiai-je, sèchement. Et oui, c'est moi ».

L'autre gloussa. Je vis son copain en train de rouler des yeux d'un air blasé. J'eus la vague tentation de déserter, mais elle reprit la parole.

« -Je suis Jessica Stanley. Et lui c'est Mike Newton. »

J'opinai en silence, sachant pertinemment que je ne retiendrai pas leurs noms. Je jetai un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Mike, qui était en train de me détailler depuis tout à l'heure, fasciné, puis à Jessica, qui était en train de faire la gueule, certainement à cause du trop plein d'intérêt que son copain me portait. Je haussai les épaules, genre « hé, ho, j'ai pas envie d'intéragir dans vos histoires, alors si vous pouviez débarrasser le plancher, ça m'arrangerait! ». Mais je sus bientôt que me comporter comme une harpie ne m'aiderait pas à me faire des amis. Ainsi, je ravalai la réplique cinglante que je m'apprêtais à lancer, puis je murmurai d'un ton étrangement calme, et ce malgré qu'ils me tapaient sur le système.

« -Vous êtes dans quelle classe? »

Ma question pouvait paraître inopportune, mais je voulais m'assurer d'une intuition. Parce que figurez-vous, il me semblait les avoir déjà croisés quelque part, bien que je ne me rappelle pas où. Je jetai un énième regard suspicieux aux deux loustics, puis je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, déjà blasée. Un regard furtif aux deux autres me fit remarquer qu'ils se regardaient d'un air perplexe, comme si j'étais à côté de la plaque. Mais n'étais-je pas à côté de la plaque moi même? Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre sur une autre planète.

« -On était dans ta classe, Bella. Soupira Jessica. Tu ne nous as pas vus? »

Non, en effet, je ne les avais pas vus. A vrai dire, je n'ai prêté aucune attention à mes camarades, trop pleine de rancoeur et trop absorbée par le cours pour me permettre de regarder les mouches voler. Après tout, j'avais d'excellentes notes à Phoenix, et je n'avais pas l'intention de faire en sorte que la tradition change, même si entre temps j'avais emménagé dans un pâtelain qui me répugnait.

« -Non, admis-je, à contre-coeur. On a quoi comme cours après? »

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à mes deux camarades de classe. J'avais décidé de paraître moins grincheuse en faisant l'effort de lancer la conversation, mais je sus immédiatement que ce n'étaient pas le genre de personnes avec lesquelles j'avais l'intention de me lier. La fille paraissait superficielle et amatrice de ragots -comme la plupart, en fait- et le garçon était trop...Je n'en savais rien, mais il ne me plaisait pas non plus. Je fais sans doute la difficile, mais je détestais Forks. Je ne serais plus crédible si je me mettais à copiner avec le premier venu.

« -Espagnol, me répondit Jessica, avec enthousiasme »

Qu'elle manifeste un tel enthousiasme pour un cours d'espagnol me parut soudainement suspect. Mon cerveau enregistra une drôle d'information, bien que je ne sache pas quoi exactement. Il fallait dire que l'espagnol était un cours que j'aimais moyennement. La palme de la matière la plus détestable enseignée revenant bien sûr aux mathématiques, matière que j'ai toujours détestée.

« -Ouais, renchérit Mike, avec un sourire faible, mais tu vas voir...la prof elle est bizarre. »

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la confidence, bien qu'il avait hésité un moment. J'arquai un sourcil, comme pour demander pourquoi la prof paraissait si surnaturelle, quand Jessica persifla.

« -Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est bi. »

Mike hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Il jeta un regard faussement outré à Jessica, comme si ce qu'elle avait insinué était absurde, injurieux envers sa personne. Je roulai des yeux. Si ce n'était que ça, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat.

« -Nan! Se défendit Mike, avec véhémence, elle se traîne avec des trucs vaudous, tu verrais ça, un truc de dingue. Elle est vachement flippante! Une fois, elle nous a menacés de faire usage d'une poupée vaudoue si nous ne nous tenions pas à carreaux. »

Je soupirai en voyant Mike se débrouiller dans ses explications. Pauvre de lui. C'était un désastre. J'en aurai ri tellement c'était absurde. Mais l'air soudainement grave des deux élèves me fit douter de la réalité des faits. Mouais. Moyen. Je soupçonnai encore une fois un coup monté. Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant la sonnerie, me libérant ainsi de ces quinze minutes de torture. Je ne les supportais pas. J'entendis Mike et Jessica s'éloigner. Les gloussements de cette dernière me parvinrent alors qu'elle était loin devant moi. Je me dis que ça devrait être interdit de rire trop fort, surtout d'une manière aussi stupide.

Néanmoins, je m'assis à une table libre, en Espagnol. Je vis la prof arriver dans la salle. J'interceptai le regard de Mike qui me disait « tu vois? ». Il n'avait pas menti, mais je continuais à croire que l'histoire de la poupée vaudoue était une histoire toute faite juste pour m'impressionner, un genre de légende urbaine qui circulerait dans le lycée depuis...Pas mal de temps, en fait. En tout cas, le silence absolu régnait dans la salle, entrecoupé de temps en temps par le baragouin hispannique de la prof. Le cours se déroula sans incident, et elle ne parut pas me remarquer. Tant mieux, si je pouvais me rendre invisible...La cloche sonna, à midi. Je m'aperçus avec un grand soulagement que Mike et Jessica ne m'avaient pas attendue, préférant sans doute ne pas résister à l'appel de leur estomac plutôt que d'amener une petite nouvelle désagréable au restaurant scolaire. Je finis par le trouver, sans mal. Je me dis que je finirais bien par connaître le lycée par coeur, tellement c'était petit. Un point positif.

Je fis la queue, comme tout le monde, pas pressée de goûter à la nourriture insipide du restaurant scolaire. J'étais cachée derrière mes cheveux, essayant d'ignorer, -l'amertume commençant à poindre- les bavardages des uns et des autres. Je vis un groupe me dévisager, et péorer sur mon dos. Je décidai tout bonnement de les ignorer, n'étant pas disposée à davantage me miner le moral pour une histoire de commérages. Ainsi, je finis par passer ma carte dans la machine, puis à pousser le tourniquet. L'odeur de la friture me parvint, avec force, me dégoûtant d'emblée. Je détestais les frites. Je pris un plateau, mes couverts, une boisson et un dessert, sans rien d'autre. Je n'avais pas faim, mon estomac était trop noué par l'anxiété pour qu'il puisse digérer quoi que ce soit.

Je partis en quête d'une table isolée, à l'écart de la rumeur de la foule, qui, à la longue, allait me donner mal à la tête. Par bonheur, j'en trouvai une, de deux places. Avant qu'un quelconque rapace ait l'idée de venir squatter ici, je m'y précipitai, manquant de faire tomber mon plateau -déja pas grandement garni- dans ma hâte. Je posai mon manteau sur le dossier de la chaise, et je m'assis, mangeant sans grande conviction le yaourt à 0 qu'ils servaient, dans le cadre de l'opération anti-obésité. Il fallait dire que dans les cantines...Bref, vous allez sûrement dire que je passe mon temps à râler et à médire, mais quand même...Je discernai un mouvement autour de moi. Je soupirai longuement, croyant avoir affaire à une bande de journalistes du dimanche voulant à tout prix voir à quoi ressemblait Isabelle Swan. Au lieu de ça, je ne vis qu'un manteau de cuir beige, en plus d'un pull anthracite. Je levai la tête, la veste me disait quelque chose. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le garçon que j'ai vu ce matin, en train de lancer une balle de tennis.

Sans rien me demander, il s'installa à ma table, et sans toucher à son repas, il se mit à me dévisager, essayant sans doute de comprendre mon comportement. Je décidai, au bout d'une demi-heure passée à l'ignorer de lever le regard vers lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et son plateau n'avait pas non plus évolué. Je vis simplement une lueur intriguée dans son regard d'or fondu, qui fit chavirer mon coeur en le faisant battre beaucoup plus fort que de raison. Je rougis légèrement, puis une mèche de cheveux tomba devant mon visage, me masquant à moitié -Dieu merci-. Il avait une moue perplexe, irrésistible, et un vague air frustré. Frustré pourquoi? De ne pas lui décocher un mot? De le regarder comme ça, interdite, sans rien dire? Sans doute. Mais mon silence ne parut pas le rebuter.

La cafétéria commençait à se vider, petit à petit. Lui était toujours là, en train de m'étudier, toujours arborant cette même expression frustrée que j'avais vue déjà tout à l'heure. Il croisa à présent ses mains sous son menton, me fixant toujours. Cette façon qu'il avait de me dévisageait me titillait, me mettait très mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être un cobaye en train d'être examiné par des scientifiques, avides de connaître le résultat de leur expérience. Mais ce que je ne compris pas, c'est ce regard avide, désireux de connaître ce que j'étais, et pire encore, il semblait se délecter de ma vision alors que je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas attirante. J'en eus bientôt assez, de ce silence, qui à la longue devenait oppressant. Sans regrets, je m'éloignai de mon observateur, et, curieusement, j'eus l'impression que plus je m'en éloignais, plus j'étais à l'aise. Pourquoi cet individu me troublait autant? Pourquoi passait-il autant de temps à me dévisager, sans rien dire? J'eus un petit rire, consciente que j'étais totalement en train de virer parano. Mais quand je sortis de la cafétéria, je me rendis compte qu'il continuait à me suivre du regard. Peut être que ma paranoïa avait raison d'être, finalement.


	3. A haute tension

_Et voilà. Encore un chapitre. Plus court que les précédents, mais il se passe plus de choses. Je vous laisse découvrir lesquelles. Je tiens à prévenir tout de même qu'Edward réagira à Bella autrement que dans les livres, il est beaucoup plus direct dans ma fic, bien qu'il soit tout de même prudent...enfin, vous verrez quoi. Je voulais dire merci à tous ceux qui prenaient la peine de me lire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma petite fic fait plaisir. Je commence à avoir un plan pour l'histoire, notamment avec la rencontre avec Jacob et tout le restant. J'annonce entre autres que les ships de ma fic sont bien sûr Bella/Edward, mais il y aura aussi du Jacob/Bella. Je ne sais pas encore dans quel ordre, bien que j'imagine un peu comment mon histoire va s'articuler. Par ailleurs, quand j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'écoutais Numb, de Linkin Park et Dysfunctionnal Family de Cinema Bizarre. _

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Jenifael:** Eh bien, merci pour la review, et voilà la suite. Tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre xD. Je suis contente que ma petite fic' te plaise (quoique. Elle ne sera pas si petite que ça --'). Bref, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**little-moi:** La future rencontre? Pas pour maintenant. Enfin je veux dire...qu'ils se parlent pour la première fois, hein. Il y a dans ce chapitre encore des entrevues entre Bella et Edward, enfin tu verras x). J'ai eu un peu de temps à tuer, donc j'en ai profité pour avancer un peu. J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi.

**tueuse-en-serie-joke: **xD. En effet, mais dans ma fic, ça sera pendant un petit moment un jeu de regards. bref, je te laisse voir par toi même, j'espère que tu aimeras.

**alyssa:** Merci pour ta review. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu t'avertir par MSN pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas ton mail. A moins que ce soit moi qui soit vraiment cruche et qui ne sache pas où je dois aller xX. Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Now, it's time to read. Enjoy!

x.X.x

**Chapitre 3: A haute tension**

Je traversai le patio rapidement, le souffle court. Le vent d'hiver soufflait dans mes cheveux, emportant un tourbillon de feuilles mortes non loin de moi. Plusieurs d'entre elles vinrent se fixer dans ma chevelure, d'autres dans les replis de mes vêtements, s'accrochant aux dentelles et aux autres aspérités. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop me laisser submerger par cette soudaine vague de déprime qui venait de me posséder, totalement, la moindre molécule de mon corps. J'étais triste à hurler, et le temps maussade qu'il y avait au dehors n'était pas là pour m'aider à retrouver mon moral. Je levai le regard vers le ciel grisâtre. Une pluie se profilait au loin, et ne tarderait pas à atteindre la ville. Le vent souffla dans une autre direction, me rabattant les cheveux sur le visage. Quand le vent tourna à nouveau, je reçus une goutte d'eau sur le nez. Suivie par une dizaine d'autres. Il pleuvait.

Je parcourus à grandes enjambées la distance qu'il me restait avant la porte. Je la tirai, cette fois. Je fus dans le hall bondé. Je secouai machinalement l'écharpe qui pendait mollement à mon cou, dégageant les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochées aux mailles. Je passai par les toilettes, pour m'examiner dans le miroir. Avec mes doigts, je remis en place ma coiffure désordonnée. C'était un recoiffage rudimentaire, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. J'osai me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne vis qu'un regard fatigué, les larmes qui commençaient à poindre. Je m'appuyai contre le bord du lavabo, la tête baissée. Le bout de mes doigts dépassant des mitaines que je portais, jusqu'alors rougis par le froid, étaient blancs, tellement je m'agrippai à ce lavabo, comme si il était le seul à pouvoir m'empêcher de faire le saut de l'ange. Trop tard. Les larmes débordèrent. Je m'écroulai soudainement au sol, me retrouvant à genoux, appuyée contre le lavabo, la tête enfouie dans mes bras. Je détestais de plus en plus la ville, le lycée, ceux qui y habitaient. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Enfin, je l'entendis grincer sur ses gonds. Le grincement se répercuta dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sinistre. Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage, mais j'étais trop noyée dans mon chagrin pour songer à libérer le lavabo, que je monopolisais depuis tout à l'heure. La personne s'était arrêtée. C'est ce que j'en déduisis, les pas avaient cessé.

« -Ca ne va pas? Demanda une voix douce et féminine »

bien sûr que non ça ne va pas! Sinon je ne serais pas en train de pleurer, agrippée au bord du lavabo comme à un garde fou. Cette question idiote m'arracha un nouveau hoquet, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. L'autre attendit patiemment que ma crise de sanglots connaisse une brève accalmie, avant de venir poser une main sur mon épaule.

« -Si tu veux parler...commença l'autre »

Je séchai mes pleurs d'un revers de main, honteuse de m'être autant laissée aller. Je tournai lentement la tête, pour regarder la nouvelle arrivante. Il s'agissait d'une fille qui devait avoir mon age. Elle avait la peau très mate, des yeux marrons assez doux et des cheveux bruns, qui faisaient des bouclettes brunes. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être comme Jessica, à l'affût d'un quelconque commérage. Je sus donc que je n'avais pas à craindre que l'histoire de Bella Swan en train de pleurer dans les toilettes des filles ne serait pas colportée dans tout le lycée. Je décidai de me redresser. Un voile de cheveux tomba devant mon visage, masquant mes yeux rougis par les larmes que je venais de verser.

« -C'est passé. Annonçai-je. Merci quand même. »

La fille n'avait pas l'air assez détestable pour que je l'envoie ballader, comme j'aurais pu le faire avec Jessica et Mike ce matin. Lesquels je n'avais pas croisés depuis notre dernière entrevue.

« -Je m'appelle Angela Weber. Annonça la fille. »

Je hochai la tête. Peut être que j'arriverai à retenir son prénom, elle avait l'air d'être sympa. Je murmurai d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« -Et moi c'est Bella. Bella Swan. »

Elle ne parut pas surprise de mon annonce. Mieux, elle ne me dévisagea pas comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Elle ne me posa pas non plus les sempiternelles questions « comment c'est, Phoenix?», « pourquoi est-tu venue à Forks?», « tu te plais ici? », enfin bref, ce genre de questions, auxquelles j'évitais de répondre. Cette tactique, réputée pourtant comme étant réfrigérante, paraissait raviver les ardeurs des uns et des autres, plus curieux que jamais. Pour un peu, je lui en serais reconnaissante, de ne pas m'assommer de questions. Elle semblait disposée à m'offrir un peu d'amitié sans ragots en contrepartie.

« -Tu n'es pas avec tes amis? Demandai-je, sourcils froncés »

Je disais ça, parce que la plupart du temps, je voyais les filles entrer par bandes dans les toilettes, papotant et jacassant comme des pies, irritant celles qui étaient là avant elles. S'en suivait après des pénibles séances de remaquillage, parfumage and co, faisant que pour accéder à une cabine libre ou à un lavabo, c'était un vrai parcours du combattant.

« -Non, répondit Angela, avec fatalité. Jess a préféré rester avec Mike et Lauren. »

Ainsi, Angela était une amie des deux individus que j'avais eu le malheur de croiser tout à l'heure. Soit. Je hochai la tête, compatissante. Même si j'ignorais qui était Lauren. Quelque chose en moi me somma de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus.

« -Je vais chercher mes affaires pour le cours d'art. Annonçai-je.

-D'accord, opina Angela, en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux. On se retrouve là bas. »

Je pris à nouveau mon sac, que j'avais laissé appuyé contre un radiateur. J'adressai un signe de la main à Angela, puis je quittai les toilettes. Je devais avoir l'air piteuse, avec mes yeux rougis, mon visage encore mouillé de larmes. Je me cachai néanmoins derrière mes cheveux, puis j'arrivai dans le couloir où étaient entreposés les casiers. Je pris mon trousseau de clés dans ma poche. Elles m'échappèrent des mains. Je me baissai pour les ramasser.

Je manquai de crier quand je me relevai. Une main froide et dure comme de la pierre se posa sur ma bouche, étouffant le son. Il me relâcha une seconde plus tard. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Non seulement parce que j'avais eu peur, mais aussi parce que son toucher avait été responsable d'une violente embardée de la part de mon coeur, lequel continuait à battre d'une allure folle alors que j'ouvrais mon casier. Je pris mon carton à dessins, puis je refermai le casier. Il était toujours là. Et il me regardait. Il posa une main à côté de moi, sur le casier. Je m'aperçus avec gêne que c'était la seule fois où un garçon m'avait approché d'aussi près. Je peinais à soutenir son regard, ses prunelles d'or liquide me brûlaient, insidieusement. Il s'était rapproché de moi, son visage était tout près du mien. Le souffle court, le coeur battant, je le regardais se rapprocher de moi. Son haleine me faisait tourner la tête, c'était divin, sucré. Il s'éloigna précipitemment de moi, sans doute parce que j'avais l'air vraiment au bord de la syncope. Il me considéra de son regard insondable, magma couleur miel, puis il partit, d'un pas vif et gracieux, alors que dans le couloir, des pas se faisaient entendre.

Intriguée, déroutée, je me demandais qui était ce bel inconnu, que j'avais croisé trois fois aujourd'hui. Troisième fois où, comme une idiote, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais ça aurait été idiot, je ne connaissais pas son nom, et lui ne me connaissait pas plus. Il m'a juste regardée fixement ce matin, appuyé contre sa voiture. Puis, ce midi, il s'est assis en face de moi sans rien dire, en me dévisageant, comme si mes expressions pouvaient être révélatrices. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je m'aperçus bientôt que j'avais presque eu envie qu'effectivement il m'embrasse. Cette pensée me mit d'autant plus dans l'embarras. La cloche sonna bientôt deux heures, m'extirpant de mes réflexions. Je décidai de prendre de l'avance, avant de me perdre dans les flots d'élèves qui allaient en classe. Idée qui aurait été bonne si je l'avais eue plus tôt. Bientôt, les élèves envahirent le couloir où je m'étais réfugiée. Je dus jouer des coudes pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Je vis avec une déception grandissante que Jessica et Mike étaient là, en compagnie d'Angela et d'une fille blonde dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Jessica m'aperçut, puis elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde qui opina vivement, avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose d'autre. J'étais prête à parier tout l'or du monde qu'elles étaient en train de blablater derrière mon dos. Je fis un pas en avant, pour m'éloigner, avant de heurter quelqu'un. Ah non! Pas encore le proviseur...Je levai la tête, m'attendant à voir le regard réprobateur de Stevenson. A là place, je vis un garçon brun, assez banal. Mignon mais sans plus. Je lâchai mon carton à dessins, surprise. Je m'abaissai pour le ramasser, quand l'autre que j'avais bousculé se baissa aussi, pour m'aider. Nos mains se frôlèrent. J'accusai le coup sans sourciller. Il ne releva pas non plus. Il me tendit mes dessins.

« -Voilà tes dessins, jeune fille. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

J'opinai vivement, lui faisant signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas pour le moins du monde. Alors que l'autre continuait à se confondre en excuses. Je repris mon bien, avec une certaine gêne. Je venais d'être l'actrice d'un accident, une fois de plus. Devant témoins, en plus.

« -au fait, répondit le garçon, je m'appelle Tyler. Tyler Crowley. Je suis en TS1.

-Bella. Bella Swan. Et je suis en...TL2. »

Autrement dit, il était en Terminale S, classe 1, et moi j'étais en terminale littéraire, classe 2. Il opina vivement, puis il murmura d'un air timide.

« -Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Bella.

-De même, murmurai-je, plus par politesse que par réelle conviction. »

Je ne dis rien de plus; consciente que Jessica et sa copine me regardaient, avec avidité, à l'affût d'un quelconque ragot. J'étais prête à parier ma main que l'histoire allait être répétée et déformée. Comme quoi j'avais un coup avec Tyler ou quelque autre sornette du genre. Tout à coup, le murmure des conversations reprit, puis la vie poursuivit son cours, inlassablement.

« -C'est moi, demanda un élève de ma classe, ou Clayton n'est pas là? »

Clayton était le professeur d'art, et d'après ce que je voyais sur les visages pleins d'espoir éhonté de mes camarades, il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié parmi ses élèves. Je roulai des yeux, puis me calai contre le mur, le carton à dessins coincé entre mes chevilles. Une rumeur parcourut mes camarades, et l'un d'eux lança.

« -Ne rêve pas trop, il est toujours à la bourre. »

L'autre gromella, et garda son regard fixé sur le bout du couloir, à l'instar de nombreux autres élèves. On « ooooh » de déception retentit alors, suivi d'un concert de « la ferme, il va nous entendre ». Mais il devait avoir entendu, car quand il ouvrit la porte, il était d'une humeur massacrante. Certains pouffèrent de rire, dont Jessica et son acolyte, avant de rentrer dans la classe.

Nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans le noir. Aujourd'hui, c'était une séance diapo. On n'aurait pas besoin de nos cartons à dessins, sauf pour ranger les photocopies des biographies de peintres célèbres (+artfolio) que le prof nous donnerait. Je m'installai sur une table du fond, tranquille. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, en fixant l'écran blanc qui venait tout juste d'être abaissé. Un coup ténu se fit entendre. Clayton maugréa un «entrez » d'un ton guttural et peu aimable. Je sursautai quand je vis le garçon à l'incroyable chevelure cuivrée rentrée dans la salle. Même dans le noir, son regard caramel brillait d'une lueur surnaturelle.

« -Puissiez-vous me pardonner de mon contre-temps, monsieur Clayton. Susurra-t-il, d'un ténor séduisant et chaleureux ».

Clayton ne protesta même pas. Pourtant, j'aurais été sûre qu'il aurait sauté à la gorge de quiconque aurait osé dérangé son cours ou du moins en perturber l'ordre. L'autre scruta la salle de son regard magnifique, cherchant une place libre. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi, puis sur la chaise libre, sur laquelle j'avais posé mon sac, pensant que je n'aurai pas de voisin de toute l'heure. L'air contrit, les joues rouges -je bénissais l'obscurité parce qu'il ne pourrait pas les voir!- je défis mes affaires, pour qu'il puisse s'installer. En deux temps trois mouvements, il avait sorti sa trousse et de quoi écrire. Je l'étudiais en silence, regardant de plus prés ses mains fines aux longs doigts blafards, et ses vêtements qui paraissaient assez chers. Il avait appuyé sa joue contre sa main droite, puis il regardait le tableau d'un oeil vide, aussi immobile qu'une statue.Pas même un clignement d'oeil ne rompit la position immobile qu'il adopta alors. Je détournai le regard, encore une fois embarrassée. La première diapositive apparut à l'écran. Il s'agissait d'une peinture d'Egon Schiele, un artiste du XIXe siècle qui était autrichien. Ce dessinateur avait une réputation sulfureuse car il avait dessiné des femmes souvent représentées dans des positions lascives et très suggestives.

« -Bien, commença le professeur, sa voix caverneuse retentissant dans toute la salle. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quel rapport ont les peintures d'Egon Schiele avec le TD en cours? »

Jessica gloussa, imitée par son amie. Le professeur les vrilla de son regard mauvais, ce qui ne fit pas pour autant disparaître l'expression hilare de son visage. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Il est bon, lui, de parler du TD en cours. Il aurait au moins pu avoir l'amabilité de faire un récapitulatif, ne serait-ce que pour les éventuels absents. Je soupirai, désemparée. J'allais passer mon cours à m'ennuyer ferme. Jessica leva la main, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« -Mademoiselle Stanley?

-Peut être parce que les nus de ce peintre ont toujours des positions très...suggestives? »

Ricanement de quelques garçons. Je soupirai, blasée. Encore ces fichues hormones qui les titillent. Je roulai à nouveau des yeux. Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon voisin, qui me regardait lui aussi. Je soutins son regard en même temps, puis j'écoutai le professeur rembarrer Jessica.

« -Faire preuve d'intelligence de temps à autre serait-il trop vous demander, mademoiselle Stanley? »

L'autre en resta coite. J'eus un mince sourire. Si Clayton avait les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de fréquentations, lui et moi risquions de bien nous entendre. Mon voisin me regarda à nouveau, intrigué. Je lui jetai un nouveau coup d'oeil en biais, suspicieuse. Pourquoi il me regardait comme ça? Que me voulait-il? Je décidai tout bonnement de l'ignorer. La fin du cours arriva bien vite, sans qu'il y ait d'autres accidents notoires. Une fois que le professeur nous eut libérés, je me précipitai dans le couloir, contente d'arriver cher moi.

Mais plus je marchais dans le couloir désert, plus j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Pire, suivie. Alors mes pas s'accélérèrent d'eux mêmes, et j'arrivai bientôt dans le grand hall. Je descendis l'esplanade, avec toujours cette impression d'être suivie. Puis je traversai le parking, atteignant la route. Je fus presque soulagée de voir la voiture de ma mère. Sans réfléchir midi à quatorze heures, je m'y engouffrai.


	4. La Vérité fait souvent mal

OMG! J'ai vraiment honte du retard pour actualiser cette fic qui se faisait attendre. Je suis impardonnable. Bref, je m'en excuse, j'étais très prise ces derniers temps, la fac m'occupant beaucoup, et l'envie d'écrire dessus n'étant pas forcément présente. Néanmoins, voici le nouveau chapitre, plus court que les précédents, mais qui représente une sorte de transition avec la suite. Et vous comprendrez ainsi pourquoi ça s'intitule For Never. Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews, et même si je ne réponds pas à chacune d'entre elles individuellement, sachez que je suis très contente que mon histoire vous plaise =) bref, j'arrête mon petit blabla, et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, en vous conseillant néanmoins de garder à proximité une boîte de mouchoirs, ne sait-on jamais.

XXx-In Memoriam-xXx

Chapitre 4:La vérité fait souvent mal.

Le sourire de ma mère eut pour don d'éclipse toute la morosité avec laquelle je m'étais encombrée toute la journée. Je regardai son visage, elle me sourit d'un air tendre. J'oubliai un instant la peur que je venais d'éprouver à l'instant, la tension qui m'avait habitée aujourd'hui, sans interruption. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai pour prendre ma mère dans mes bras. Elle lâcha le volant pour refermer ses bras protecteurs autour de moi. J'étais en train d'humer son odeur, que j'aimais tant, qui était tellement réconfortante. Alors qu'elle caressait doucement mes cheveux. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, de ne pas être digne de Renée, une femme courageuse bien qu'un peu excentrique. Maman était stoïque. Moi, je passais mon temps à me lamenter sur mon sort, à trouver toujours quelque chose à dire, ou à redire. J'étais bien dans ses bras maternels, rien ne pouvait m'y atteindre.

« -On y va? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix »

J'aurais bien rajouté que je ne me porterais que mieux si j'étais partout ailleurs sauf ici, mais le dire serait une grossière erreur de ma part, j'essayais en vain de ne pas trop me montrer mélodramatique pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais ma petite mine parlait à ma place. Ma mère, à regret, porta son attention sur la route, et essaya tant bien que mal de s'extirper de la place de parking. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait à côté certains individus qui ne savaient pas se garer, qui, tantôt prenaient deux places de parking pour éviter qu'on ne raye leur précieuse carrosserie, d'autres encore se garaient de travers tout simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas bien viser. Ainsi, j'étais en train de me dévisser la tête pour essayer de voir si quelque chose ne gênait pas la manœuvre de ma mère, quand je vis une Volvo argentée rutilante s'arrêter juste derrière la voiture.

« -C'est pas vrai! S'écria ma mère, ennuyée. Il ne voit pas que j'étais en train de manœuvrer? »

Elle klaxonna pour faire signifier à l'autre de dégager. Je me retournai à nouveau, pour connaître le responsable de cet affront. J'avais une étrange intuition, comme si je connaissais la bagnole. J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu dans le coin. J'aperçus, entre les deux appuie-tête de la banquette arrière le conducteur. Il le faisait exprès où quoi? Je reconnus en effet la tignasse rousse. Je l'avais vu par trois fois aujourd'hui. La troisième fois, il avait fait battre mon coeur plus que ce n'était raisonnable. Et là, il était clairement en train de jouer avec mes nerfs.

« -Je m'en occupe. Maugréai-je, je connais le conducteur. »

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir la portière comme une furie -la carrosserie du voisin, vous comprenez- je m'extirpai de la voiture, et d'un pas furieux je contournai la Volvo, dont le moteur ronronnait impeccablement. Je me rendis côté passager, puis, à tout hasard, je me décidai de toquer au carreau. L'autre ne réagit et nullement, il avait mis un disque de vieux rock et le niveau sonore en était presque indécent. Je tapai un peu plus fort, irritée, ayant la vague impression qu'il se foutait de moi en beauté. Dix minutes plus tard, il consentit à abaisser sa fenêtre, laissant couler un flot assourdissant de mélodies.

« -Plaît-il? S'enquit sa voix mélodieuse, son regard fauve me brûlant les veines comme jamais.

-Je crois que tu es en train de bloquer le passage à ma mère qui essaie de sortir.

-Je ne t'entends pas! S'écria-t-il, la musique est trop forte. »

Je tournai le volume de manière à ce que la musique ne s'entende plus. Il soupira d'un air blasé, une moue narquoise aux lèvres, puis il se pencha pour rallumer la radio. J'allongeai à nouveau le bras pour lui taper sur la main, comme je l'aurais fait à un gosse pour le punir de la bêtise qu'il a faite. Il afficha un sourire gêné. Assorti au mien. Quand je l'ai touché pour la première fois, j'avais senti cette drôle de décharge, comme si il était électrique. Ca m'avait troublée, et apparemment lui aussi, puisqu'il évitait soigneusement de me regarder.

« -Tu peux dégager le passage? Demandai-je, d'une toute petite voix. »

Il leva son regard intense vers moi, m'étudiant attentivement. Toujours avec cette même expression intéressée et frustrée. Nerveuse, je me mis à pianoter sur le rebord de la vitre. Il démarra le contact, à contre-coeur, puis il murmura.

« -Attention, je recule! »

Docile, je m'écartai du chemin. Avec la malchance qui me caractérisait, ça serait dommage que je me retrouve avec le pied écrabouillé sous la roue d'une Volvo. Il se gara un peu plus loin. Je me rapprochai de la fenêtre, intriguée par son comportement. Je me penchai à nouveau. Je percevais son odeur, divine, particulière. Il me regardait avec circonspection.

« -Un-zéro. Murmurai-je, avec un sourire, avant de m'éloigner ».

Je vis la moue narquoise qu'il me dédia alors, une moue teintée d'amertume cependant. J'arquai un sourcil, avant de revenir sur mes pas. J'entrai dans la voiture, sous le regard médusé de ma mère. Je souris faiblement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière mon oreille. Je me surpris à murmurer, l'air affable.

« -Dans une autre vie, j'étais diplomate »

Renée me sourit, et nous roulâmes jusqu'à notre nouveau logis. La joue appuyée contre le carreau, je me surpris à laisser mon imagination vagabonder, au gré des évènements de la journée. A chaque fois, c'est _lui_ que je voyais, son visage marmoréen et son regard incandescent. Des fois, la vision s'assortissait de sa merveilleuse odeur, que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, je le savais. Je fermai les yeux. Je me repassais à l'infini la scène qui était devant les casiers, où le garçon a failli m'embrasser. Je me souviens en avoir eu envie d'une façon si…déraisonnable. Je me sentais idiote, en même temps. J'avais toujours été un repousse-garçons, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. J'ai toujours eu l'air pâle, maladif. Si au moins j'étais jolie. Mais là, néant. Maman me disait que j'étais belle. Mouais. Dans mes rêves, alors. C'est comme j'avais toujours le chic pour tomber amoureuse de garçons qui ne me connaissaient pas. J'étais invisible aux yeux de tous. Je ne comprenais pas, si j'étais jolie, pourquoi on m'ignorait? Maman doit dire cela pour me faire plaisir. Attristée, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux bruns, puis je baissai le pare-soleil, où je me regardai dans le miroir. Je fermai les yeux; J'avais pâli depuis la dernière fois. Et maigri, en plus de cela. L'autre fois, en cours, j'ai fait un malaise. J'avais les cheveux secs, cassants. Des cernes pâles se dessinaient sous mes yeux, me donnant un air encore plus maladif que d'ordinaire. Je soupirai, avant de replier le pare-soleil. Ma mère lâcha un instant le volant pour poser sa main sur la mienne et la serrer affectueusement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

« -Ca a été l'école? Me demanda-t-elle, avec douceur. »

Voilà la dernière question que je voulais qu'elle me pose. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, rejetai en arrière mes cheveux, puis je fixai le tableau de bord, sans rien dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, si j'avais été une sale gosse, j'aurai piqué ma crise en hurlant _Non! Ils sont bêtes et méchants! Je veux partir!_ mais je n'étais pas une sale gosse, et je m'en fichais, après tout. Angela, la fille qui m'avait consolée tout à l'heure, n'était pas méchante. L'Adonis que j'ai vu plusieurs fois aujourd'hui n'avait pas l'air méchant non plus, quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu effrayant avec son allure cadavérique. Par je ne sais quel miracle, ou quelque autre désolation, j'avais trouvé plus pâle que moi. J'inspirai profondément, avant de murmurer d'un air las.

« Oui Maman. C'était bien »

Renée vit que je n'avais pas l'air convaincue, mais elle ne jugea pas bon d'insister. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et tout à coup, mon insouciante de mère eut l'air soucieux. Je me redressai, saisie. Je me tournai vers elle, anxieuse.

« -Les résultats? Tu les as eus? »

Le cœur battant, j'attendais sa réponse, bien que je n'avais pas grand espoir quant-à ce qu'elle allait dire. Je me trémoussai sur place, si j'avais été debout, j'aurais sauté d'un pied à l'autre. Je vis les yeux de ma mère briller étrangement. J'aurai juré l'entendre renifler. Elle hocha la tête, par l'affirmative. A son air bouleversé, je devinais que la nouvelle ne devait pas être bonne.

« -Alors? M'enquis-je, impatiente. Je vais mourir prochainement ou j'ai encore un peu d'espoir? »

Je m'enfonçai dans la banquette. Encore une fois, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Mais c'était ce que je voulais savoir. Si ma maladie allait me laisser un peu de répit, ou si j'avais eu le malheur de rechuter. Un spasme me tordit le ventre, alors que je refermai mes bras autour de moi, comme pour me réchauffer. Depuis mes six ans, je souffrais d'une leucémie, et je savais que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. Maman ne voulait pas se résoudre à cela, elle m'aimait trop, mais chaque jour, je m'éloignais, je le sentais. J'étais encore plus faible aujourd'hui qu'hier. J'étais comme une vieille pile qui finissait par s'user. J'appuyai ma joue contre le carreau, et fermai les yeux. Je savais que je n'aurai rien fait de ma vie. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, je ne connaîtrai jamais l'amour. J'allais mourir, bientôt, alors que je n'avais pas encore 19 ans. Ce dont à quoi les petites filles rêvaient, je l'aurai jamais. Ce que je souhaitais non plus. Nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je pris mon sac, mes clés, et je filai sans demander mon reste, ignorant ma mère.

« -Chérie, attends! »

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de me barricader dans ma chambre. J'inspirai profondément, luttant contre mes larmes. Je jetai sans ménagement mon sac sur le lit. J'entendis un bruit de plastique brisé. Sûrement ma règle ou mon équerre qui venait de rendre l'âme. Mais je m'en foutait. Là, maintenant, c'était mon cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux. Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le tapis, au sol, la tête entre les mains. Je glissais, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à pleurer sur le sol, la joue contre le tapis. Je fermais les yeux. Epuisée, éprouvée, je sombrai bientôt.

Je fus réveillée par une chanson qui m'était légèrement familière. Je tendis l'oreille, dans le brouillard. Rêvais-je encore? Ou avais-je de nouveau accédé à la réalité? Lentement, je me relevai. Dehors, il faisait noir. J'ai dû dormir sur le plancher pendant un moment. Je fus saisie de vertige lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée de porte. En respirant profondément, je posai ma tête contre le chambranle, attendant que cela ne passe, la chanson jouant toujours. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me mis dans les escaliers, puis je m'appuyai sur la rambarde. Maman était en train de regarder Anastasia, mon dessin animé préféré. J'ai toujours adoré. Anastasia, qui, à huit ans, perd sa famille, et la mémoire en même temps. Aidée par Dimitri et son compère, Vladimir, elle retourne sur les traces de son passé, déjouant du même coup les ruses de l'infâme Raspoutine qui veut tuer Ania. Anastasia trouvait à la fin l'amour, personnalisé par le beau Dimitri. Il m'a toujours fait rêver, et en dépit des frasques qu'il a pu faire, je me surprenais à vouloir trouver un jour un homme comme lui. Mais cela m'était impossible, et je le savais. Je heurtai du coude le petit meuble sur lequel était posé le téléphone. Je vis le voyant rouge clignoter. Un nouveau message. A tout hasard, j'appuyai sur un bouton. La voix enregistrée était celle d'un homme, mais pas mon père, comme je l'avais espéré. Un collègue de bureau. A moins que ça ne soit son patron. Je soupirai, déçue. Cela faisait des années que j'attendais un appel de mon père, mais rien ne venait. Pourtant, avant de partir, il l'avait promis! Mais il n'en fit jamais rien, réduisant à néant cette promesse qui me brûlait comme des charbons ardents. Je soupirai, une fois de plus. Je me relevai, puis je poussai du pied le battant de la porte. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, mon sac d'école entre les bras. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais câliner. Puis tout à coup, je me mis en colère. Je jetai mon sac contre le mur. La pression sauta, et toutes mes affaires se répandirent par terre, dont l'équerre qui était en morceaux. Je me jetai à plat ventre sur le lit, et, m'enfouissant la tête sous l'oreiller, je fermai les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme définitivement, jusqu'au lendemain. Pour la première fois, je rêvais de lui. Alors que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.


	5. Une Rencontre Inattendue

_J'ai écrit le chapitre 5, donc je le publie maintenant, histoire de reprendre le rythme. J'ajoute en plus de cela une playlist à ma fic. Voici les titres qui peuvent faire office de bande-originale._

_Chapitre 1: __**Days of summer **__by __Ana Johnsson _et **Don't Leave Home **by _Dido_

Chapitre 2:**Can't Find My Way Home **by _Blind Faith _et **Help! **By _The Beatles_

Chapitre 3: **Numb** by _Linkin Park _et **Dysfunctional Family **by _Cinema Bizarre_.

Chapitre 4: **Cendrillon** by _Téléphone_ et **Loin du Froid de Décembre **by _Hélène Ségara(Anastasia Soundtrack)_

Chapitre 5: **A Day Without Rain **by _Enya_ et **Le Bonheur **by _Berry_

Voilà, c'est à écouter pendant votre lecture ^_^

Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, encore une fois (wow, vous êtes rapides =o ) et je suis contente de voir que ma fic n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli suite à mon léger délaissement.

Bonne lecture!

XXx In Memoriam xXx

Chapitre 5: Une rencontre inattendue

Je fus surprise par la caresse du soleil sur ma peau, le matin suivant. La douce chaleur emplissait ma chambre, comme un cocon rassurant. Je m'étirai, avant de repousser mes cheveux ébouriffés en arrière. Je m'aperçus qu'ils étaient trempés. Mes joues étaient chiffonnées, comme après une bonne crise de larmes. L'oreiller était aussi humide. J'avais dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer les fontaines. Mes larmes avaient dû profiter de la nuit pour se carapater, alors que j'avais presque tout fait pour retenir mes larmes dans la journée. Ces traîtresses en avaient profité pour se faire la malle. Endolorie, je continuai de m'étirer, me tortillant légèrement sur le matelas posé à même le sol, faute d'avoir un lit pour le moment. Je repoussai la couverture d'appoint, frissonnant quand la douce chaleur retenue par le tissu s'éloigna. Je cherchai du pied mes pantoufles, et quand je les eus trouvées, je m'y réfugiai. Je me pris doucement la tête entre les mains, migraineuse. Je me levai, avant de me traîner dans le couloir; Je me sentais vaseuse. Je me retrouvai bientôt dans la cuisine, où ma mère avait laissé le nécessaire pour mon petit-déjeuner. Je vis un petit mot épinglé sur le frigo, à mon intention. Je m'en saisis.

_Ma chérie_

_Je rentrerai tard, ce soir. Un collègue du bureau m'a invitée à dîner. Je t'ai laissée de quoi pour que tu puisses te faire à manger. N'oublie pas non plus ta consultation demain matin, avec le Docteur Cullen. Ne te couches pas trop tard ce soir._

_Je t'aime_

_Maman_

Je chiffonnai légèrement le mot quand elle me parla de ma consultation; Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. C'est comme si je me rendais à l'échafaud, vous voyez. Tout en réprimant un bâillement, je me versai du jus d'orange dans le verre avant de m'apercevoir que ce dernier était retourné, et donc que je m'escrimais pour rien. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, avant d'atteindre en deux bonds l'évier. Je me saisis de l'éponge, puis je tentais de réparer ma maladresse. Je retournai le verre après l'avoir essuyé, puis je l'eus, ce verre de jus d'orange. Je trempai les lèvres dans ma boisson, mais son goût acide me révulsa. Je jetai le tout dans l'évier, et rangeai la brique du jus dans le frigo, à son emplacement habituel. J'avais l'estomac barbouillé, et toujours cette fichue migraine qui me martelait le cerveau, comme si j'hébergeais dans ma cervelle un régiment de marteaux piqueurs. Je tentai les céréales, histoire de ne pas partir en cours le ventre vide. Blasée, je mâchonnais les pépites sans grande conviction, la joue appuyée contre ma main droite. Je soupirai, avant de mettre la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, pour la faire. Je posai le tout dans l'égouttoir, puis je rangeai tout ce que ma mère avait sorti. Elle avait peur que je meure de faim pour m'avoir laissé tout ça. Surtout que ni elle, ni moi, ne me connaissions un appétit vorace. J'avais plutôt tendance à manger assez peu. D'où peut être mon allure anémiée, j'aurais sûrement l'air plus en forme si je mangeais; Las. La nourriture et moi, ça faisait trente-six-mille.

Je me rendis après dans la salle de bains. Je fis couler l'eau, avant de me dépêtrer de mon pyjama. Je me regardai un instant. Si quand j'étais habillée, ma maigreur n'était pas si flagrante que ça, quand j'étais nue, j'étais carrément squelettique. Je soupirai, en me disant que de toute façon, personne n'aura l'occasion de constater de visu les dégâts. Mes hanches étaient plus visibles, et mes côtes aussi. Je me tortillai pour tenter d'apercevoir mon dos. La colonne vertébrale affleurait ma peau. Déprimée par ce corps que je n'aimais pas, je me réfugiai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je m'enveloppai ensuite dans une serviette, puis je me rendis dans ma chambre où je pourrais choisir mes vêtements. J'optai pour un t-shirt blanc, informe, et un gilet kaki. Je portai un jean, je n'étais pas vraiment à la mode, mais je m'en fichais, de la dernière tendance. Maman ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne m'intéressais pas aux fringues et pourquoi je ne me maquillais pas. Je n'aimais pas, c'est tout. En fermant mon soutien-gorge, je me sentis légèrement désolée de ma poitrine presque inexistante. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de formes, et cela n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain! Adolescente, j'avais souvent essuyé des commentaires comme « planche à pain » ou autre. Cela ne m'avait jamais atteinte, même si moi aussi j'aurais aimé plaire comme ces filles qui avaient un bonnet D et deux sous d'intelligence. Seulement, Bella, plaire et garçon ne pouvaient figurer dans une même phrase, sauf pour dire _Bella? Plaire? A un garçon? Non, mais vous plaisantez!_ Quoique…Ca fait plusieurs phrases et non une. Enfin, je pense que vous avez saisi l'essentiel, non? Je baissais les yeux. Je le dépêchais d'enfiler mon haut et de finir de m'habiller, avant de déguerpir vite fait. Direction le lycée, où je voulais aller comme d'aller me pendre.

J'allai donc à pied, cela ne me fera pas de mal de toute façon. Le soleil brillait, et mon visage n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des lustres. J'avais besoin de ressentir sa caresse sur ma peau, comme si il était l'amoureux que je n'aurai jamais. Forks me déprimait par ses pluies incessantes. Depuis que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais entendu que le tap-tap frénétique des gouttes d'eau tombant contre la véranda et les carreaux. Mon sac était perché sur mon épaule, l'équerre toujours en morceau au fond, car je n'avais pas le courage de déballer mes affaires. Mon poncho me maintenait bien au chaud, à l'abri des premiers frimas de l'automne. J'arrivai bientôt au lycée, et j'eus la forte impression, en rentrant, que tout allait être comme hier. L'indifférence des uns et des autres. Ces sangsues de Mike et Jessica qui allaient de nouveau me coller aux basques, cette peste de Lauren qui passerait son temps à déblatérer des idioties sur mon dos. Ma seule consolation serait de le voir, celui qui a hanté une bonne partie de mes rêves. Certains étaient tout à fait mignons et charmants, d'autres étaient à censurer, car pratiquement classés X. Je le connaissais à peine, voire pas du tout, et il habitait déjà mes fantasmes. D'un côté…C'était..;Lui, quoi.

Un peu plus motivée que tout à l'heure -et même que ça me paraissait suspect-je me rendis à mon casier où je pris mon classeur de littérature et le cahier d'espagnol. Le hall était bondé, et la cloche allait très prochainement sonner. Je détestais les endroits où il y avait trop de monde, ça avait le don de me stresser. Je remis le cadenas, puis je me mis en route vers ma classe, l'emploi du temps à la main. Soudainement, quelqu'un me heurta, envoyant valser mes livres. Je reconnus Lauren, qui m'avait délibérément bousculée. Mes livres tombèrent par terre, et déjà, j'étais en train de m'agenouiller pour les ramasser. Une main apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je chassai sa main, en aboyant:

« Dégage Tyler! »

J'entendis un rire cristallin qui me fit frissonner, et ce jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Ca, Tyler n'allait pas être capable de le provoquer. Je levai les yeux vers mon « sauveur ». C'était l'ange roux! Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je balbutiai un vague merci alors que je lui reprenais mes bouquins. Soudainement, ma main frôla un papier qui dépassa du bouquin. Je sentis le papier m'entailler la peau. Une goutte de sang pâle perla à mon doigt. C'était comme ça, chez les gens atteints d'une leucémie. Les globules blancs proliféraient, et les rouges disparaissaient. Le sang qui coulait dans mes veines était donc assez clair. Je portai mon pouce à mes lèvres, inconsciemment, alors que mon interlocuteur restait impassible. Je crains un instant qu'il ait découvert ce que je cachais, ce dont mon corps souffrait et qu'on ne voyait pas. Cette anomalie que présentait mon sang…Je détournai le regard, et j'amorçai un pas pour partir, quand il se saisit de sa poigne de fer.

« Attends! Me dit-il. »

Que faire? J'attendis. Et je ressentis à nouveau cette décharge électrique quand il me toucha. Il lâcha mon bras, comme si il venait de se brûler avec. Ses prunelles dorées étaient incandescentes, et elles me faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil, alors que mon cœur, ce beau diable, s'était à nouveau réveillé.

«-Désolée. Murmurai-je. Je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Dis-voir. Qu'a donc fait ce Tyler pour que tu lui en veuilles?

-Il s'est juste montré un peu trop empressé de voler à mon secours. Je dois filer, j'ai cours.

-Au fait…Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. L'ange roux se nommait donc Edward. Rien que de penser à son nom, mon cœur fit une violente embardée. Je me sentais ridicule, à rougir comme une courge, plantée en plein milieu du couloir. Et pourtant, je le regardais, étudiant le visage parfait d'Edward. Edward. Edward…Ce nom résonnait dans ma tête, comme une douce chanson, un air qui me plaisait et m'obsédait à la fin. Edward. Un nom assez ancien, et d'après ce qu'il portait, il était assez riche. Il portait un pull blanc, qui faisait ressortir à merveille sa fine musculature, et par-dessus une veste en cuir beige. C'était injuste, ça lui allait si bien! Je baissai la tête, découragée. Je n'étais que Bella, l'insignifiante Bella qui était trop banalement humaine, avec un nom que je n'aimais pas. Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui, hésitante. Lui ne semblait pas s'être arraché à sa contemplation. Je repoussai mes cheveux en arrière. Grave erreur. Mon prince charmant s'évanouit devant ce geste débordant de superficialité. Je regardai autour de moi, hébétée. Je ne le voyais plus, je l'avais fait fuir. Décidément. Repousse-garçons 2, le retour. La mort dans l'âme, je me reposai contre le casier, fermant les yeux un instant, luttant contre ces foutues larmes. Je pleurais pour un rien ces derniers temps. Sûrement pour compenser toutes ces années où je n'ai pas su pleurer.

« -Hé, Bella! »

J'ouvris les yeux. Je grimaçai légèrement en reconnaissant Mike Newton qui s'avançait vers moi, l'air joyeux, comme si il avait eu son Noël en avance. Le pauvre! Si il savait que j'avais envie de le voir comme d'aller me pendre…Le pendre, peut être? Oh, ce pauvre garçon n'était sans doute pas détestable, mais rien à faire, je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'aimais personne ici, sauf Ed…Eh! Qu'Est-ce que j'allais penser là? Me torturer ainsi l'esprit ne me faisait-il pas peur? J'étais particulièrement masochiste pour continuer à penser à Edward alors que je l'avais fait fuir, signe que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Je soupirai, avant de regarder Mike que je faisais poireauter depuis tout à l'heure.

« -Salut Mike. »

Youpi, pensais-je intérieurement. J'avais horreur de me montrer hypocrite, mais voilà, quoi, Newton, c'était Newton. Et manque de chance pour lui, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, surtout quand mon prince venait de se carapater joyeusement…Ou pas, si on se fiait à son air crispé. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, cachant ma main dans le revers de ma veste. Mike regarda derrière lui, lorgnant Jessica et cette peste de Lauren, qui m'épiait de ses yeux de poisson pas frais. Je roulai des yeux, puis je tentai de donner un air vaguement intéressé pour ne pas décourager Mike. Les nouvelles allaient vite dans ce lycée, et je ne voulais pas hériter d'un nouveau surnom, à savoir le mur, faisant de moi une fille sans cœur et insensible à tout.

« -Excuse Lauren, fit-il, déconfit. Elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée que tu les intéresses plus qu'elle.

-Eh bien, qu'elle échange avec moi! Raillai-je, que je puisse retourner à l'anonymat, ça ne me chagrinera pas.

-Je crois que je me suis mal fait comprendre. Soupira Mike, en me regardant comme si j'étais une débile mentale. Je ne parlais pas des élèves en général. Mais eux. Les Cullen. »

Je laissai passer un « oh » surpris. Je me repris rapidement cependant.

« -Lauren est vexée qu'Edward s'intéresse à toi -et lui aussi, visiblement, soulignais-je, mauvaise-

-Qu'elle soit rassurée, rétorquai-je sèchement, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. »

Je commençais à amorcer un pas pour partir, mais Mike m'en empêcha. Il avait l'air plus tranquille. Ma réponse, par je ne sais quel moyen, avait eu l'air de le réconforter. _Idiot!_ Je roulai des yeux, puis je jetai un regard noir à Lauren. Miss Mallory était beaucoup plus belle que moi, et elle avait plus de chances d'arriver à sortir avec un garçon comme Edward. Evidemment! J'avais la présomption de penser que j'étais à la hauteur…Me voilà rabaissée plus bas que terre. Je lâchai un soupir, et Mike reprit, à mon infortune, la parole.

« -Avec les filles -Angela, Jessy et Lauren, ainsi que Ben et Tyler, nous allons en boîte samedi soir. Ca te dirait de venir avec nous?

-Mais…On n'a même pas l'âge d'entrer…

-C'est un détail. Affirma Mike. Ben et Tyler sont majeurs, et quand on est accompagnés par des personnes majeures, eh ben, on peut. »

Je gémis, légèrement frustrée. Aller en boîte? Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête? Je ne savais pas danser, et généralement, ces endroits étaient enfumés. Mais ma mère aurait été contente que j'y aille, avec mes nouveaux amis. Si on peut les considérer comme tels, cela va de soi. Vaincue, je soupirai un maigre:

« -D'accord

-Super! S'écria-t-il, enthousiaste. A tout à l'heure! »

Super, pensai-je, avec amertume. Une fois de plus, je m'étais fourrée dans le plan foireux par excellence. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et me mis en route vers mon cours d'art. Contrairement aux autres élèves, je n'avais rien à présenter comme projet, étant nouvelle de chez nouvelle. Je passai l'heure à dessiner sur mon cahier, tirant légèrement la langue sous l'effort. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin de gauche. C'était un grand type, boutonneux, et on aurait dit qu'il s'était renversé un pot de vaseline sur la tête. Il portait des lunettes carrées, à la Austin Power, et un grand t-shirt noir à l'effigie de Star Trek. J'avais devant les yeux le stéréotype du geek. Mais le type en lui-même ne m'intéressait pas. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'étaient les traits fins qui ornaient sa page de cahier. Je dus reconnaître que c'était vraiment bien foutu. Je me mordillai à nouveau la lèvre inférieure -un tic- puis je continuai à regarder le garçon dessiner. Absorbée dans ma contemplation, je n'avais pas vu venir le professeur qui se tenait debout derrière moi. Plusieurs élèves ricanèrent. Je rougis, instantanément. Je tentai un geste pour cacher la feuille où était dessinée une caricature du prof, mais ce dernier, plus rapide, s'en saisit.

« -Eh bien, je vois que chez vous, mon cours est très…Inspirant. Puisque vous êtes si inspirée, je vous invite à rester ce soir après les cours, on verra si vous excellez autant à copier des lignes. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse. Le prof tourna le dos, alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux me fixaient, interrogateurs. Je leur lançai à tous un regard noir. Mike lorgna ma feuille, et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il se tourna vers moi, avant de lever le pouce, dans un geste qui signifiait « bravo ». Je lui adressai un piètre sourire. Peut être que dans le fond, il n'était pas si détestable que je le pensais. Il méritait peut être que je m'en fasse un ami.

A six heures, je sortis de l'école, exténuée. Il faisait plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, et je me dépêchai de rentrer. Je m'attendais à ce que Maman ne soit pas à la maison, bloquée à son bureau. Je poussai la porte d'entrée, surprise de la voir ouverte. Je me souvenais pourtant d'avoir quitté l'allée avec les clés à la main. J'arrivai dans le salon. J'entendis alors des soupirs. Ceux d'une femme, et d'autres plus rauques. D'un homme. Je m'approchai, et je restai clouée sur place. Je devins livide, puis rouge brique, menaçant d'exploser, tellement j'étais furax et choquée. Ma mère. Dans le canapé. Avec ce type que je ne connaissais pas. Ce fameux collègue de bureau. Renée n'avait plus son haut, et la bretelle de son soutien-gorge tombait mollement sur son épaule. Ma mère leva les yeux, et fut surprise de me voir là. Me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, je fis volte-face avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de claquer la porte.


	6. Rêverie & règlement de comptes

Chapitre 5: Rêverie & réglements de comptes

_Je détestais le temps. Surtout quand il m'était compté. Pire encore, quand je restais sans rien faire, ayant la forte impression de gaspiller ce que j'avais. Frustrée, déprimée, je me laissais aller dans une torpeur, où je n'était ni trop bien, ni trop mal. J'étais rien du tout, en fait. Et comme d'habitude, mes pensées se tournèrent vers Edward. Mon vampire. Je m'en fichais qu'il soit un vampire. C'était lui que j'aimais. Il était non seulement beau comme un dieu, mais il était…parfait. Nous étions ensemble depuis pas longtemps, mais déjà j'avais certains désirs, certaines envies. Comme par exemple, d'unir mon corps au sien. Découvrir son corps d'homme, et que lui découvre le mien. Je voulais savoir comment lui donner du plaisir, comment le combler. A chaque fois que je le touchais, à chaque fois que ses mains caressaient ma peau, je me sentais m'embraser de l'intérieur, et des fois, j'avais peur de mourir, brûlée par le désir. Pour avoir cette sensation, j'aurai souffert mille-morts, j'aimais ce feu dévorant qui me brûlait les veines. Mais il n'était pas question de sexe entre nous. Edward a bien défini les limites, dans le but ultime de me garder en vie. Pourtant, j'avais peur d'en avoir envie plus que la décence ne l'autorisait. J'aimais Edward. C'est légitime de vouloir faire l'amour avec l'homme que l'on aime, n'est-ce pas? Alors, des fois, j'imaginais. Le ballet de nos vêtements qui quittent nos corps, nos lèvres qui se découvraient, avides, nos langues caressant lascivement la peau de l'autre. Ses mains d'homme parcourant doucement mon corps de jeune femme, découvrant ce qui faisait que j'étais moi et pas une autre. Je rêvais parfois la perfection marmoréenne de son corps, mais c'était à parier que mon fantasme était largement dépassé par la réalité. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me tenir dans les bras d'un homme tel qu'Edward, et si il y a un an, on m'avait raconté ce que je vivrais, je l'aurais pris pour un débile mental. A mon sens, il était le plus bel homme que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Figé à tout jamais dans la perfection de ses dix-sept ans. A tout jamais, il aurait un corps de dieu, la jeunesse et la fougue. Moi, quand le même laps de temps se sera écoulé, je serai en train de pourrir au fond du cimetière du coin, nourrissant les vers. Avec cynisme, je me demandais si ils trouveraient que j'ai bon goût. Après tout, j'étais le fruit défendu pour Edward, sa tentation ultime. Il n'a jamais eu autant envie de goûter au sang humain, m'avait-il dit. Qu'il ait envie du sang d'une leucémique me dépassait. Certaines humaines étaient plus saines._

_Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par un coup ténu tapé à mon carreau. Je redressai la tête, et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Edward. Son visage flottait dans la nuit, avec netteté. Il était assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre et attendait sagement que je lui ouvre. Je sautai en bas du lit, puis, en deux pas, je fus à la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris. Le vent glacial me fit frissonner. Edward me dédia le sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais pas. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son contact glacial réveilla en moi mon désir, celui dont j'aimais la sensation. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, agrippant ses mèches cuivrées. Il m'embrassait avec passion, sa langue glacée dessinant ma bouche, ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris légèrement les lèvres. Il grogna, avant de me repousser -gentiment-. Je baissai les yeux, frustrée, le cœur battant encore à tout rompre. Il caressa doucement ma joue. Je me raidis à son contact, et je me contentai juste de refermer la fenêtre derrière lui, car j'étais en train de cailler. Edward m'étudia un long moment. Je décidai de rester à une distance raisonnable de lui. C'est-à-dire, une distance qui ne me ferait pas perdre la boule. Le silence s'installa entre nous, frigorifiant. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. En un instant, Edward fut à côté de moi. Il posa sa main fraîche dans le bas de mon dos, alors qu'il m'attirait tout contre lui. Vaincue, j'enfouis la tête dans son torse, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir voir ce que ses vêtements laissaient suggérer. J'étais ravie de le retrouver néanmoins, il m'avait manqué. Je levai mes yeux vers son visage marmoréen. Je reculai instinctivement en voyant ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre. Des cernes profonds marquaient son visage si parfait. J'eus le cœur serré pour lui. Etre en ma présence devait être une véritable torture pour lui. Je caressai doucement sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Doigts qui se firent automatiquement embrasser. Je baissai le regard._

_« -Tu as soif? Demandais-je, la bouche sèche._

_-Non, chuchota-t-il, ça va. _

_-Tes yeux…soufflais-je._

_-Je maîtrise, Bella. Répéta-t-il, plus sèchement. »_

_J'hochai la tête en silence. Il prit doucement mon menton entre ses doigts_ _froids. Je levai mes yeux marron vers ses yeux dorés à lui. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Doucement, Edward baissa ses mains dans mon dos, et agrippa ma taille avec fermeté. Le frôlement entre nos deux corps me troubla, et je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose. Il se pencha légèrement, pour m'offrir ses lèvres. Notre baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, je sentais ses maigres tentatives pour approfondir notre baiser, mais il se retenait tout le temps, pour que je me tienne éloignée de ses dents venimeuses et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Sa langue caressait doucement ma bouche, en traçait le contour, les pleins et les déliés. Des fois, c'était ma langue qui caressait sa bouche, et je mordillais également sa lèvre inférieure. J'entendais ses faibles soupirs, lorsque je lui faisais tout cela. Doucement, mes mains passèrent sous son t-shirt…_

BANG!

Un coup sourd à la porte de ma chambre m'extirpa de ma rêverie qui, j'avoue, commençait à être intéressante. Je me redressai, m'apercevant que j'étais dans ma chambre, la joue posée contre le sol. J'avais les joues chiffonnées, comme après une bonne crise de larmes. Ebahie, je levai la tête vers la porte, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Je m'agenouillai, avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux, méditant distraitement sur mon rêve. Edward y était apparu, dans le rôle de l'amant. Et j'imaginais…Des choses. Je me rappelais bien de ses yeux sombres, de ses cernes, de la splendeur marmoréenne de ses traits. Il n'était pas humain, dans mon rêve. Mon regard se posa sur un bouquin posé au sol, au pied de ma table de nuit. Je rampai jusqu'à lui, et je m'en saisis. _Entretien avec un vampire._ Voilà, le rêve avait juste été un mix de ma rencontre avec Edward, et mon livre de chevet, comme ça arrivait souvent. Je le refermai, alors qu'un autre BANG se fit entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de me relever et de me traîner jusqu'à la porte. Je posai la main sur la poignée, et, doucement, je la tournai. Dans un état de semi-torpeur, j'ouvris la porte, et je vis ma mère. Renée. Tout à coup, les images des dernières heures me revinrent. Renée, dans le canapé, avec cet homme que je n'avais jamais vue. L'image allait encore me harceler pendant un moment, je le savais. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, avant de refermer la porte sur elle, m'adossant au battant. Je ne voulais pas lui ouvrir. Elle m'avait trahie.

« -Bella, chérie. Je t'en prie, ouvre moi. Je veux te parler. »

Non non et non! Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Elle pourra rester autant de temps qu'elle le désire sur le palier, je ne lui ouvrirai pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'amener un homme dans NOTRE maison. Où on habitait toutes les deux, entre filles. Je ne voulais pas que, dans quelques semaines, la mousse à raser de ce type côtoie le rouge à lèvres préféré de ma mère, sur l'étagère de la salle de bains. Je pouvais entrer dans la chambre de Renée comme bon me semblait, et des fois, nous nous allongions, l'une contre l'autre, pour se plaindre à peu près de tout: les politiciens, les mecs, le temps qu'il fait, la queue dans les magasins, pas forcément dans le bon ordre, mais on se plaignait et on déprimait ensemble en se gavant de choses pas forcément diététiques en regardant un vieil épisode de _Friends_. Des fois, encore, on parlait des gars, et on débattait pour savoir qui était l'acteur le plus sexy de la décennie. Maman était une inconditionnelle de Harrison Ford et moi, j'étais dingue de Heath Ledger. Seulement, avec un homme à la maison, ça ne sera plus possible. Maman passera sa vie avec ce type, dans un restau chic, dans un endroit chouette. Et moi, comme un pomme, je resterai toute seule à la maison, en train de glander quand j'aurai fini mes devoirs. Je n'aurai plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans sa chambre, car elle la partagera avec cet autre, et y mettre les pieds serait comme violer l'intimité du couple. Ce type allait me voler ma mère. Et ma mère, en sortant avec ce type, se débarrassait de moi. Je me recroquevillai, toujours adossée au battant. Mais merde! Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que nous étions arrivées! Je soupirai. Maman a toujours été la plus douée de nous deux pour les rapports humains. Renée donnait des tonnes d'amour et en recevait autant, sinon plus. Je n'étais que Bella, son ado difficile, en fin de vie. Sur qui pleurerait-elle quand je ne serai plus là? Avec qui passera-t-elle ses soirées? Quand je mourrai, elle n'aura plus personne, et j'étais égoïste de vouloir l'éloigner de cet homme qui était susceptible de pouvoir la délivrer de la solitude dans laquelle mon absence l'aura plongée. Je soupirai à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. Sitôt que j'eus laissé suffisamment d'espace, Renée s'engouffra comme un ouragan dans ma chambre. Elle était heureuse, limite hystérique cependant. Je grommelai, avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit, ayant l'impression d'avoir avalé un bon kilo de briques. Renée s'installa à côté de moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais, Bella, il est mer-vei-lleux. Tu sais, je vais vraiment apprendre à jouer au base-ball!

-Tu ne sais pas jouer au base-ball, contredis-je, en roulant des yeux. Comment il va réagir quand il va s'apercevoir que tu ne t'intéresses à rien trop longtemps? La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, et te tenir à une seule chose non plus. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, honteuse. Encore une fois, j'étais en train de martyriser ma pauvre mère qui n'avait rien fait. Encore une fois, j'avais détruit le bonheur auquel elle avait le droit, surtout depuis que Papa avait disparu de notre vie en s'en allant avec une autre, nous laissant toutes les deux alors que j'avais six ans. Je ne revis jamais mon père, et pour moi, c'était tout simplement un salaud. Il a laissé ma mère, moi, il ne nous a jamais recontactées. Nous étions hors de sa vie. Je baissai la tête. Ma mère faisait des efforts. Elle se battait, et restait forte. Moi, je me lézardais à chaque fois, et restais là, sans rien faire, mon cœur cognant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Ma mère méritait d'être aimée, elle donnait tant d'amour. Elle était drôle, sympa, et elle adorait les enfants. Elle était imprévisible, et elle apportait comme un rayon de soleil dans la nuit noire. J'étais quoi, moi? Comateuse, comme toujours, et toujours malheureuse. Maman voudrait me voir heureuse. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'attacher à la vie maintenant, alors qu'inexorablement, elle s'arrachait d'elle-même à mes doigts. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire mis à part casser tous les beaux rêves de ma mère. Son insouciance encore enfantine, malgré qu'elle approchait désormais la quarantaine. Mais sans cesse, je revoyais la scène du salon, ma mère, à moitié nue dans les bras d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. La colère envahit de nouveau ma bouche, m'apportant un horrible goût cuivré. Je détournai le regard. Renée soupira d'un air triste.

« -Tu ne le connais même pas, Bella! C'est quoi ton problème, avec lui?

-Tu cherches de la compagnie pour quand je serai morte, c'est ça? Tu espères qu'en l'attirant dans tes filets, il va te mettre enceinte? Et qu'en ayant ce nouveau bébé, que tu pourras me remplacer? Tu me dégoûtes! »

Je m'arrêtai, horrifiée par ce que je venais de dire. Le visage de Renée se décomposa, alors que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle s'écria, d'une voix suraiguë.

« -C'est horrible ce que tu viens de dire, Bella! »

Je ne pus rester une minute de plus dans cette maison. Je me retrouvai en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire _vampire _et je me ruai dans le couloir. Je dévalai les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de me hâter à la porte. Mes doigts tremblèrent un moment avant de faire sauter le verrou, et je fus bientôt dehors, en train de courir comme une dératée, les larmes striant mes joues et chiffonnant mon visage. Mon cœur battait à m'en faire mal, comme si il envisageait de jaillir de ma poitrine. Je brûlais, la colère m'aveuglant, mais aussi le dégoût. De moi-même, de Renée, de cette putain de vie. Les larmes inondaient mon visage, et leur sel me brûlait la peau, comme si j'avais été immergée dans de l'acide. Ma respiration se faisait plus courte, mon pouls battait comme un damné sous ma peau. J'avais les joues rouges, cuisantes, alors que je continuais à courir, sous l'œil ahuri de certains badauds qui se promenaient par là. Ma colère me donnait une énergie, une montée d'adrénaline que je n'aurai pas eue en temps normal. Ca me donnait de la motivation pour partir toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Je m'engouffrai bientôt dans la forêt, et je laissai les branches et les ronces me gifler, me lacérer la peau. Je n'y pris pas garde. J'arrivai au bord de la rivière. Je m'y plongeai dedans, lavant du même coup mes plaies. Exténuée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je m'allongeai sur la berge, sur les galets. Je fermai les yeux avant de sombrer dans un coma sans fin.

_Quelques heures plus tard:_

Je fus réveillée par la sensation de la pluie tombant sur mon visage. Une goutte s'était aventurée sur mon nez, et surprise, je me redressai. L'aube commençait à poindre, et il commença à pleuvoir à seaux. Classique, à Forks. J'eus bientôt le t-shirt mouillé, il me colla à la peau, dessinant le peu de rondeurs féminines que j'avais. Je me remis doucement en route vers Forks, et ma maison. Je vagabondai une bonne heure, dégoulinante d'eau. Je ne savais plus trop où passer, je m'étais légèrement perdue. Je courus à petites foulées sur la route, jusque chez moi. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Renée devait être en train de dormir, le réveil sonnant dans pas longtemps pour qu'elle aille au travail. Je rentrai dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds, et disparus sous la douche après avoir pris des vêtements secs. Je pris une barre de céréales dans mon sac, puis un imper. Doucement, j'allai dans la chambre de Renée. Elle dormait encore, pelotonnée contre l'oreiller, de grands cernes sous les yeux. Elle était fatiguée, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Au vu des nombreux Kleenex qui jonchaient le sol, elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer. Je montai sur le matelas, en silence. Je remis une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage, avant d'embrasser son front et de caresser sa joue. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Je n'avais pas le cœur à l'affronter maintenant. Je sortis sans bruit de la chambre. Sans savoir que Renée m'avait entendue venir.

_Encore plus tard:_

La matinée avait passé un peu trop vite à mon goût. Bientôt, je fus à la cafétéria, me noyant parmi les dizaines d'autres élèves. Je détestais l'ambiance de ces endroits, et le bruit de fond était comme un bourdonnement désagréable à mes oreilles. Je rajustai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, avant de m'incruster dans la queue. Je me servis un peu au hasard, de toute façon, j'avais l'estomac trop noué pour pouvoir manger quoi que ce soit. Je vis Mike me faire de grands signes, en plein milieu de la cafète. Je soupirai, ne pouvant pas prétendre de ne pas l'avoir vu. Ainsi, je m'en fus rendue à leur table, guettant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée des Cullen. Lauren me lança un regard hostile, alors que Mike dégageait la place qu'il m'avait réservée. Jessica fit la moue lorsque je m'installai à côté de lui. Je grimaçai en m'asseyant. Passer la nuit sur des galets de toutes formes m'avait endolorie. Je m'étirai un moment, avant de commencer à mastiquer sans conviction la macédoine de légumes que j'avais sur mon plateau. Promptement, Mike me proposa ses frites. Avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« -Dis, voir, pour Samedi, c'est toujours d'accord? »

Je ne répondis pas, je regardais autour de moi, comme un radar. Je devais avoir l'air bête, et surtout, j'aurais pu faire cela moins ostensiblement, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais _le _voir. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, alors que mon cœur battait à tout rompre, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Quand soudain, je compris pourquoi. J'étais anxieuse à l'idée de retrouver Edward après avoir rêvé de lui comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Je tressaillis. J'ai l'impression que ça remontait à plus loin que ça. Fichu temps qui passait trop vite. Je soupirai, alors que Mike réitéra sa question:

« -Bella, tu m'écoutes? »

Je fus obligée de tourner la tête vers lui. J'entendis Lauren chuchoter quelque chose à Jessica, qui gloussa. J'entendis le mot _Tyler _se glisser dans la conversation. Je leur lançai un regard des plus neutres. Elles devaient sûrement s'imaginer des choses avec Tyler, du genre que je le recherchais. Bah. Cela me conforta davantage dans mon hypothèse, comme quoi on ne fera jamais rien de ce genre de greluches. La voix sifflante de Lauren monta alors jusqu'à moi.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, Mike. Elle n'a pas l'air intéressée par l'idée.

-Bella est mon amie, trancha-t-il, et si je veux qu'elle vienne à la soirée, je l'inviterai. »

En entendant le mot _amie,_ je manquai d'avaler une frite de travers. Lauren me jeta un regard dégoûté, avant de repartir dans sa discussion avec Jessica, tout en me lançant un regard furieux de temps à autre. Comme si! Je regardai Mike, me demandait ce qu'il y avait samedi. Ah oui, la sortie en boîte. Cela me fit tilt, et je soupirai.

« -Je crois. Finis-je par chuchoter.

-Super! S'enthousiasma le blond, je passe te prendre à huit heures. »

Je soupirai, avant de mâcher mécaniquement mes frites. Quand soudain, plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête, et tous les Cullen sans exception apparurent. Jasper avec Alice, Emmett avec Rosalie. Edward marchait tout seul, en tête de file. Je savais qui ils étaient parce que partout dans le lycée on en parlait. On parlait surtout de Rosalie et d'Edward. Pour Rosalie, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, elle était blonde, et sculpturale. Sa beauté était écoeurante, et était comme une claque pour nous toutes. Elle habitait les fantasmes de certains garçons, vite refroidis par son regard implacable. Edward regardait pour une place de libre. Et la seule table disponible était celle qui était juste accotée à la nôtre. J'occupais le bord de la table mitoyen à l'autre bord, et immanquablement, j'allais me retrouver coincée entre Mike et un Cullen. Ils vinrent tous ensemble, avant de poser leurs affaires sur les chaises. Je bondis presque d'enthousiasme quand je sus qu'Edward allait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je sentis le regard glacial de Lauren me brimer, mais je m'en fichais. Ils revinrent bientôt, avec leurs plateaux. Jasper, le blond, semblait ne pas apprécier la compagnie. Cela se voyait à son air tendu et inquiet. Alice, la petite brunette aux cheveux en pointe, mi- fée, mi-lutin, passait une main apaisante dans le dos de son ami. Jasper posa la tête sur son épaule, et elle lui caressa doucement la joue. La voix de Lauren s'éleva à nouveau.

« -Je me demande pourquoi personne n'a encore pensé à inviter les Cullen pour samedi!

-La ferme! M'écriai-je, lui jetant un regard noir. »

Lauren me décocha un sourire mesquin, auquel je répondis par un sourire cynique. J'eus envie de lui crier _Salope!_ mais çà ne vaudrait pas la peine. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, avant de tourner la tête vers Alice, qui venait de m'interpeller.

« -aller où? S'enquit-elle d'un magnifique soprano

-Mike essaie de recruter du monde pour aller en boîte samedi. »

Le sourire d'Alice se fit bien large, comme si on venait lui apprendre que Noël avait été avancé. Elle dévoila une rangée de dents blanches et luisantes, avant de dire avec enthousiasme.

« -Vous m'y croiserez très certainement, j'adore les fêtes. Tu viens aussi, hein, Rose? Et toi Edward? Emmeeeeeeett? »

A côté de moi, Edward grogna légèrement. Il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté par l'idée. D'un côté, je le comprenais, qui aurait envie de se coltiner d'un coup Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley et Mike Newton d'un seul coup?

« -Tyler vient aussi! M'informa Lauren d'une voix doucereuse.

-C'est bien, mais je m'en fiche! M'écriai-je, mauvaise. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Apollon que j'avais à mes côtés. Alice nous scruta un moment, avant de retourner à sa conversation, m'ayant regardée un long moment. Edward sembla poser le pour et le contre, et il se décida finalement à répondre, embêté:

« -Oui, j'y serai aussi. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Edward! Samedi! Finalement, ça ne s'annonçait pas aussi chiant que prévu.

****

Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir. Je remercie certains de m'avoir mis dans les favoris et dans les alertes =)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents.

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? A vous de voir la suite ^_^

Merci à tous

PS: Pour vous accompagner durant ce chapitre, je peux vous conseiller l'écoute de _Butterfly _par Superbus, et _Pain _by Jimmy Eats World.


	7. La gaffe d'Alice

_Chapitre 7: La Gaffe d'Alice _

_Je sais, je devrais être en train de réviser *sbaf* mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y mettre, et comme je sais à peu près mon cours, je peux écrire For Never sans culpabiliser. Je devrais mettre des nouveaux chapitres pendant les vacances *aime Noël, finalement 333* Brefouille, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai halluciné en voyant le nombre de reviews obtenues pour le chapitre 9, j'ai dit __Wow._ Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de savoir que mon histoire est lue, et appréciée. Ce qui me motive d'autant plus d'écrire la suite ^_^ So, thanks guys, love you so much!

Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je vous conseille l'écoute de _Everything, _par Alanis Morissette. De toute façon, à la fin de la fic, je rassemblerai tous les morceaux dont j'ai parlé, ça fera une sorte de Soundtrack =)

So, Enjoy!

_The Nothing One, _In Memoriam

~*~

Le temps, à partir de là, s'écoula très lentement, trop lentement, même. Samedi, désespérément, se faisait attendre, et n'arrivait pas. Comme ces choses que l'on désirait et qui mettaient longtemps, très longtemps, à arriver. J'étais frustrée de voir comment le temps passait lentement. Comme si il se jouait de moi, voulant me rendre folle. Au départ, je trouvais l'idée de la sortie en boîte réellement foireuse. Surtout si il y avait Mike, Lauren et Jessica d'un seul coup. Deux greluches, et un boulet. Lauren avait glissé dans la conversation que Tyler allait être là. Mouais. L'idée ne m'enthousiasmait guère. J'estimais ne pas avoir grand-chose à voir avec lui. Je l'avais bousculé une fois dans le couloir, avant le cours d'art. Il m'avait rendu mes dessins. Et alors? Cela ne suffisait pas pour parler de bases d'une relation amoureuse. Seulement, cette notion avait du mal à rentrer dans l'esprit étroit de certaines. Je ne visais personne en particulier en affirmant cela, qu'on se le dise. En réalité, ce n'était pas l'idée d'aller à cette fichue sortie qui m'enthousiasmait, je voulais surtout y aller pour notre invité spécial. Edward Cullen, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à cette fête, mais il avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Rien que caresser l'espoir de voir son magnifique visage suffisait à éclipser les mauvais pressentiments que j'avais quant à cette soirée. Si il était là, ça ne pouvait être que meilleur. Alice, sa sœur, viendrait aussi. Il fallait voir son sourire enjoué quand on lui a proposé de venir aussi. Elle avait l'air plus intéressante que Lauren et Jessica. Elle paraissait sincèrement amicale, et non un rôle joué pour embellir son image publique. Les deux premières étaient superficielles, Alice, elle, transpirait de naturel, bien qu'elle soit toujours sophistiquée. En réalité, tout ce qu'elle mettait lui allait bien, trop bien même, c'en était écœurant. Mais elle avait l'air intelligente et sympathique. Je pourrais éventuellement m'en faire une amie. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Lauren Mallory avait avec moi. Certes, elle était, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, la fille la plus populaire du lycée. _Et alors? _avais-je envie de répliquer. Cela faisait-il qu'elle avait tous les droits, que tout lui était dû? Si elle s'attendait à ce que je rampe à ses pieds, comme tous les autres, elle pouvait toujours courir. Soudain, pour on ne sait quelle raison, mon cœur se serra. Je voyais les regards ostensibles qu'elle lançait à Edward, surtout depuis que j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser. Enfin, j'en avais l'impression, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer. A chaque fois, on en revenait au même point. Ma paranoïa. Encore et toujours. Seulement, je n'avais pas dû être discrète dans mes maigres tentatives pour apercevoir Edward et sa troupe. Lauren, avec on regard de fouine, avait dû tout capter, et faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse à elle plutôt qu'à moi. J'espérais que cela ne fusse pas le cas. Car si c'était le cas, Lauren aurait toutes ses chances. Je n'arrivais pas à sa cheville question beauté. Et j'étais malade qui de plus est. Or, qui s'intéresserait à une humaine leucémique? Ca n'avait aucun sens. J'étais condamnée. Sortir avec moi, maintenant, c'était du suicide. C'était humainement impossible.

Je traînais ma maladie comme un boulet. Personne n'avait jamais rien su, seules ma mère et moi étions dans le secret. Je n'en parlais pas, j'en avais presque honte. Je n'avais pas besoin que les gens sachent que ma mort est prochaine. Certains s'en réjouiraient plutôt. D'autre part, je ne voulais pas que les gens me regardent comme si j'allais claquer là, devant leurs yeux. Mais immanquablement, ils me verraient maigrir, faiblir, puis mourir. Une leucémie, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Je ne suis pas allée à ma consultation avec le Docteur Cullen. Je ne voulais pas m'entendre dire qu'il me restait trois mois à vivre. Je ne voulais pas m'entendre dire que j'allais de mal en pis. J'avais quand même ma propre dignité. Je savais que c'était mal, et impoli de sécher la consultation ainsi, sans prévenir, mais j'étais persuadée d'avoir mes raisons. Des raisons que la raison ignore. Soudainement, une ampoule s'alluma dans ma cervelle. Cullen. Cullen. Docteur Cullen. Edward Cullen. Auraient-ils un quelconque lien de parenté? Je l'ignorais, mais ça me faisait mal à l'avance que je puisse être une patiente de son père. Certes, il serait tenu au secret médical, Edward n'en saurait jamais rien de ma maladie, mais…Ca serait tout simplement malsain. Je me mis à maudire le docteur Cullen, qui était sans doute innocent dans cette histoire. Pourquoi? Qu'Edward fusse son fils. Ou de sa famille. Je baissai la tête, laissant un voile de cheveux bruns dissimuler à moitié mon visage. J'avais l'air fatigué. Tout à coup, je me mis à rire. Moi? Aller à une soirée? J'allais droit au suicide. J'aurais l'air d'un zombie, sous les stroboscopes. Mon hilarité cynique s'éclipsa bientôt, remplacée par ma morosité habituelle. Un coup ténu se fit entendre à la porte de ma chambre. Je rebouchai mon stylo, refermai mon cahier, me promettant à revenir à ma dissertation plus tard. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'allai ouvrir ma porte. Je fus surprise de voir Alice sur le seuil de ma chambre. A elle seule, elle sembla égayer le lieu. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Je baissai la tête.

« -Excuse pour le bazar, nous venons de déménager.

-Ce n'est rien, m'assura-t-elle, mes frères sont aussi assez bordéliques dans leur genre. »

De son pas de ballerine sautillant, elle entra. Je refermai la porte, soupçonneuse. Que me valait la visite d'Alice? Et comment était-elle entrée? Alice hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le lit.

« -Ta mère m'a laissée entrer. M'expliqua-t-elle de son soprano que je me surpris à envier. Ca ne t'embête pas j'espère?

-N…Non, balbutiai-je, tu m'as sauvée, en fait. Ma dissertation. »

Elle hocha la tête, d'un air qui signifiait sûrement _Je vois_. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Je ne savais pas d'où venait le soudain malaise qui s'était installé entre nous. Pourtant, j'avais le souvenir d'une Alice plutôt avenante, et là, je ne comprenais pas. Sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que je laissai entrer quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Je frissonnai. Je n'osais pas imaginer, ce que ça serait quand un garçon passera le pas de cette porte. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée. J'allais mourir. Et vierge. Je n'aurai jamais goûté à l'amour fou, à la passion. Quelle triste vie. Je chassai ces idées sinistres de mon esprit. Alice, immanquablement, finirait par voir à ma petite mine que je n'allais pas bien, et elle me poserait des questions. Je poussai la chaise de bureau en face d'Alice, et je m'assis dessus, veillant à ne pas m'asseoir à côté. Je tortillai mes doigts, alors qu'Alice reniflait l'air. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de murmurer, l'air songeuse:

« -Tu sens bon, Bella ».

J'arquai un sourcil, étonnée par le compliment. Evidemment, je l'aurais mal pris si elle avait dit que je puais. Alice tapota dans ses mains, et elle déclara doucement.

« -Ca tient toujours pour samedi? »

Je la regardai à nouveau, ne parvenant pas à me détacher de son visage. Elle avait les mêmes yeux dorés qu'Edward. Bien entendu. Elle était sa sœur. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et tortillai mes doigts. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je me sentais idiote. Je regardai Alice, puis je me décidai à répondre.

« -Je crois, Mike a vraiment l'air d'y tenir. Mais je ne pense pas y aller, tout compte fait.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Alice, ses lèvres formant un « o » parfait, étonné.

-Soyons réalistes, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Puis même. C'est de Mike, Jessica et Lauren dont il s'agit.

-Jessica et compagnie ont du flan à la place de la cervelle. Rétorqua Alice, les lèvres pincées en signe de désapprobation. Une chose est-il, c'est que nous essayons le plus possible de nous tenir loin d'eux. Seulement, je me suis montrée faible, je ne rechigne jamais à faire la fête.

-Te voilà bien courageuse. Soupirai-je. En admettant que je maintiens le projet. Qu'Est-ce que je pourrai me mettre, tout ce que j'ai craint.

-Laisse moi regarder. Décréta Alice en se levant, aussi gracieuse qu'une ballerine. »

De son pas léger et sautillant, la petite fée-lutin se dirigea vers mon armoire, qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle commença à fourrager parmi mes vêtements, et je l'entendis soupirer.

« -C'est si désespérant que ça? Demandai-je, sourcil levé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu portes ce…Truc? Demanda Alice, en brandissant mon pull bleu ciel, mon pull préféré.

-Hé! Protestai-je, défendant mon bien. C'est mon préféré.

-Je crains le pire. Soupira-t-elle, retournant à ses explorations. »

Dix minutes plus tard, tous mes vêtements étaient étalés sur mon lit, et triés. La Cullen fit la moue en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle laissa balancer ses deux jambes, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se leva à nouveau, et retourna fourrager dans mon placard. Je savais parfaitement quel tiroir elle n'avait pas fouillé. Celui contenant mes sous-vêtements. J'allai protester quand elle ouvrit le tiroir, mais son regard me dissuada de continuer. Elle grimaça ostensiblement quand elle extirpa de mon foutoir un ensemble de sous vêtements complètement anti-sexy, un ensemble brassière/culotte en coton gris.

« -Mais enfin, Bella, s'écria-t-elle, en brandissant mes dessous. Comment veux-tu que les garçons s'intéressent à toi si tu portes ces trucs?

-ce sont des sous-vêtements, plaidai-je, personne ne les voit.

-Peut être, mais imagine que…Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une solution. »

Alice se leva, alors que je commençais à me demander ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle m'empoigna par le bras, et me traîna au dehors de ma chambre.

« -Où va-t-on? Demandai-je, passablement surprise.

-Magasiner. Me répondit-elle, me laissant aucune chance de protester.

-Non! M'écriai-je. Je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Moi, j'en ai! Rétorqua-t-elle, féroce. Alors viens, ne discute pas! »

Elle prit mon manteau et mon écharpe sur la patère, et elle m'entraîna dehors.

« -Vous allez où? Demanda Renée, perplexe.

-A Port-Angeles, répondit Alice. Je la ramène en début de soirée, elle sera là pour le dîner. »

Je jetai un regard suppliant à ma mère, alors qu'Alice me traînait déjà dehors, et m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, côté passager. C'était la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« -Ton frère? Demandai-je.

-Il est resté à la maison, répondit-elle, pensive. Il m'a prêté sa voiture. »

Elle démarra, et le moteur ronronna. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Alors, elle appuya sur le champignon. Je me retournai vivement quand elle passa le carrefour à tombeau ouvert, et vis les voitures piler pour nous laisser passer.

« -Ralentis! Hurlai-je, dans l'habitacle, tu vas nous tuer!

-T'inquiètes Bella, me répondit Alice, concentrée. Je maîtrise. »

Et elle maîtrisait, c'était ça le pire. Elle slalomait avec les voitures, et je m'aperçus à mon grand désarroi qu'elle ne ralentissait pas. Je serrai mes mains sous mes cuisses, avant d'agripper le siège. Elle fila toujours autant sur l'autoroute, doublant la vitesse limite. Port Angeles se dessina bientôt, et elle entra, plus prudemment, dans la ville. Conjointement, la voiture et les battements de mon cœur ralentirent. Elle se gara dans le parking mitoyen au centre commercial. Elle coupa le contact, et s'extirpa de la voiture. Elle m'ouvrit la porte. Je rechignai, avant de me lever. Elle referma la porte, puis j'agrippai son bras. Mes jambes flageolaient, sous l'effet de la frousse que j'avais eue. Je fus surprise par la dureté du bras d'Alice. Elle s'aperçut de mon trouble, et elle retira son bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre commercial. Alice, à côté de moi, trépignait. Et flûte. Elle était fan des magasins, et à mon désespoir, elle fit toutes les boutiques de fringues. A la fin, on avait bien une dizaine de sacs chacune. Alice avait pris quelques petites choses pour elle, mais la plupart était pour moi. Cela me rendait malade d'imaginer la somme astronomique qu'elle avait dépensé. Je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour lui rembourser. Nous avions acheté des jupes, des robes -dont une, pour la soirée,- et, à ma grande infortune, des sous-vêtements. On avait ramené plusieurs sacs de chez Victoria's Secret. Alice avait choisi des trucs à fanfreluches, à frous-frous, et vraiment mignons. J'avait déjà donné une directive: pas de rose. Ainsi soit-elle, il n'y a avait rien de rose. Juste des choses que je ne mettrais même pas dans mes fantasmes. Et pire encore, les bretelles de certains soutien-gorge étaient en réalité décorées de bijoux ou étaient carrément…Du même goût. J'étais éreintée, et je maudissais Alice en silence. Faire le shopping avec elle était un véritable marathon. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement à un glacier, et elle avait pris aussi une glace, qu'elle triturait plus qu'elle ne mangeait.

« -Elle ne t'a rien fait, la glace. M'écriai-je finalement, me délectant de la mienne. »

Alice haussa les épaules, avant de murmurer:

« -Au moins, on a une robe pour samedi. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour te défiler.

-A propos des robes…Je te rembourserai jusqu'au dernier centime.

-Laisse tomber. Fit-elle, distraite. Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'accompagner. Et de te rendre service.

-Tu m'as plutôt mise dans la galère, soupirai-je, tu oublies que Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley me courent après.

-Si ils ne s'intéressent qu'à ton physique, c'est bien dommage. Commenta Alice, fermement, pinçant les lèvres à chaque fois que je mentionnais Mike.

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ils pourraient s'intéresser d'autre. Soupirai-je.

-Ne dis pas ça, Bella. Si mon frère t'a choisie, c'est bien parce qu'il y a une raison. »

Elle se tut, horrifiée. Comme si elle venait de lâcher un quelconque secret d'état que je ne devais pas savoir. Elle marmonna un bref _oublie!_ avant de se relever. Je voulus attraper la main d'Alice, pour la forcer à se rasseoir. Elle se rassit.

« -Pardon? M'enquis-je, ma curiosité avait été piquée.

-Non, rien, laisse, je repensais à quelque chose. »

Son regard me dissuada d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Je finis par me lever, alors qu'elle était déjà sur pieds.

« -On rentre, déclara-t-elle. J'ai promis à ta mère de te ramener tôt chez toi. »

En silence, nous regagnâmes Forks, Alice roulant plus décemment. Je me résolus à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

« -Tu…Pourquoi tu es venue chez moi, à la base?

-J'ai le droit de rendre visite à une amie, non? Demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours rivé sur la route ».

Amie…Le mot me fit tressaillir. Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Malgré sa folie du shopping, je préférais avoir Alice comme amie. Plutôt que Jessica ou pire, Lauren. Je descendis dans l'allée qui menait au seuil de ma maison. Alice m'adressa un signe de la main, avant de partir. Je sortis mes clés, et ouvris la porte. Armée de tous mes sacs, je montai les escaliers. Je passai devant la chambre de Renée. Elle était dans son lit, en train de pleurer. Troublée, je posai tous mes achats dans le couloir, avant de jeter au sol mon sac et mon manteau. Je toquai timidement à la porte. Renée ne répondit pas. Ainsi, je pris l'initiative de rentrer. Je vis pas mal de Kleenex, encore plus que la veille. Je restai scotchée sur place, à l'entrée.

« -Maman? Qu'est-ce que? »

~*~

Haha! Pourquoi Renée pleure-t-elle donc? Et que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Quelles conséquences auront la gaffe d'Alice? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.

Merci de me lire.

In Memoriam.


	8. Emotions

Chapitre 8:

Non, je ne suis pas morte. C'est juste que…J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, entre ma panne d'inspiration, mes examens, ma rentrée de second semestre de fac, et tout un plein d'autres choses à côté. Bref, voilà la suite, après des longs mois d'attente. Désolée, j'ai vraiment honte de mon tout cas, j'ai encore une fois halluciné devant le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes incroyables. J'en ai plus à chaque mise à jour, cela ne peut que me contenter et me motiver à écrire la suite. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ma fic est lue & j'ose l'espérer apprécier. A ce jour, For Never compte 60 reviews pour 7 chapitres, 18 favoris & 32 alertes. Merci pour tout.

In Memoriam

Quelque chose, définitivement, n'allait pas. Ma mère allait mal, et je refusais de croire que c'était uniquement à cause de moi. D'une, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude avec mon caractère de cochon. De deux, parce qu'elle était forte, stoïque, chose dont j'étais incapable. Trois, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Parce que c'était ma mère. Et pleurer, c'était bon pour les sales gosses capricieux dont j'étais. Seulement, pour que Renée pleure, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas pour n'importe quoi. Je n'avais jamais vu Renée pleurer, et ça me troublait. J'avais toujours dans la tête le vague sourire qu'elle a aux lèvres, sa voix chantante, son air doux et bienveillant. Je sentis la culpabilité m'investir, tel un chat indésirable qui se blottissait contre moi. Une boule se logea dans le fond de ma gorge. J'avais peut être blessé ma mère la dernière fois bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. J'eus soudainement la chair de poule. J'avais dans l'idée de montrer mes « achats » à ma mère, mais ça pouvait attendre. Elle avait sûrement autre chose à penser que de donner son avis sur les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait achetés. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Renée n'avait pas réagi à mon appel, elle continuait de pleurer sur un vieil album photos, un kleenex à la main. J'inspirai profondément. Je n'avais pas vu l'album. Elle se remémorait sans doute des vieux souvenirs. Si ce n'était que ça… Sur la pointe des pieds, je sortis de la chambre, et, en lâchant un long soupir, je me laissai glisser contre le mur. J'entendis un bruit de plastique froissé. Je m'étais à moitié assise sur un sac. J'en regardais le contenu. Avant de refermer le sac d'un geste las. Le téléphone sonna. Je relevai la tête, le petit meuble me semblant tout à coup hors d'atteinte. Il sonna plusieurs fois. Méfiante, j'entendis la messagerie s'enclencher.

« Allô Renée? C'est Phil. C'est toujours bon pour ce soir? Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras un moment. Je t'aime. »

Je soupirai lourdement en entendant la voix du fameux collègue. Tout à coup, des images me revinrent en mémoire. Celles de ma mère, avec cet homme. Maintenant, il avait un nom. Et il le rendait encore plus réel. Marc ne serait pas qu'un mauvais souvenir, un fantôme indésirable surpris au détour d'un couloir. Il était une personne à part entière, avec un nom, une date de naissance, un passé, et un avenir. Et je sus tout de suite ce que je voulais. Que cet homme ne soit pas l'avenir de ma mère. Elle était inconsciente. Irresponsable. Elle se comportait comme une adolescente qui rabâcherait son amour pour son premier petit-copain. Même moi je ne me comportais pas ainsi. Bon, d'accord, il est vrai que Bella et Petit-ami n'avaient pas leur place dans la même phrase. Et que j'aurai un petit-ami, les poules auront des dents. J'avançai la main vers le bouton du répondeur, et je supprimai le message. Sans le dire à ma mère que Phil l'avait appelée. J'eus tout à coup honte de mon comportement, mais pas assez pour aller dans la chambre de ma mère pour le lui dire. Ainsi, je rebroussai chemin, retournant dans ma chambre, et tombant à plat dos sur le lit, les bras en croix. Je défis mes chaussures avec mes pieds, puis je me tournai légèrement pour atteindre le tiroir de ma table de nuit. J'en sortis mon lecteur mp3, et je poussai le volume à fond. Apaisée par mes morceaux préférés, je m'assoupis, me sentant enfin dans mon univers.

_J'étais assise sur le bout du lit, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je tirai à tout hasard sur un fil qui dépassait du couvre-lit. La broderie se défit un moment. Je me souvenais de cette couverture. C'était un souvenir de ma grand-mère Swan, décédée il y a quelques années de cela. La couverture était dans les tons bleus avec des broderies plus foncées et turquoise. Il me tenait chaud l'hiver. Je levai la tête vers Edward, songeuse. Il était assis sur ma chaise de bureau. C'est incroyable comment la pièce pouvait paraître rustique à côté de sa perfection. Renée y avait pourtant mis du cœur dans la décoration. Je baissai la tête, après m'être contemplée un moment dans ses yeux topaze. Il se décida finalement à briser le silence._

_« -Elle ne t'a rien fait, la couverture. Qu'Est-ce que tu as à la triturer comme ça? »_

_Je refusais toujours de le regarder. Il bougea de la chaise de bureau, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts froids, puis il me caressa avec tendresse la lèvre inférieure. Je mordillai légèrement ses doigts au passage. Je décidai de prendre les devants, sinon rien n'allait jamais se passer. Je décidai d'enrouler mes jambes frêles autour de sa taille, avant de trembler légèrement, ayant pris conscience de la connotation que pouvait avoir mon geste. Il trembla imperceptiblement, alors que mes doigts déboutonnèrent le col de sa chemise, alors que ses mains grimpaient dans mon dos, déclenchant en moi des frissons de désir. Il me laissa continuer sur ma lancée, alors que j'avais bientôt déboutonné la moitié de sa chemise, dénudant ses épaules. Il frissonna à son tour, et me serra un peu plus contre son corps dur. Mes mains diaphanes et maigres caressaient doucement sa peau nue, mes ongles courant dans son dos, découvrant avec avidité et anxiété son corps d'homme. Je méconnaissais le corps des hommes, pour la simple raison que je n'avais jamais touché de garçon avant lui, et que je faisais un blocage à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sexualité. Pendant les cours de biologie au collège, au moment où on étudiait la reproduction, je m'étais fait porter absente tout un trimestre, révisant mes cours à la maison, sachant que j'aurais moins l'air idiote à rougir toute seule devant mon bouquin, à l'abri des regards. Les cours d'éducation sexuelle avaient aussi eu le même effet. Je rougissais comme une pivoine dès que j'entendais parler de préservatif et l'idée même du plaisir en solitaire me dégoûtait au plus haut point. J'avais du mal à imaginer que j'étais là, dans cette position, avec le plus beau garçon de la terre, sur mon vieux couvre-lit de petite fille. Que le même garçon était en train de passer ses doigts froids sous mon t-shirt, caressant directement ma peau, jouant doucement avec l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, m'accrochai à sa nuque, passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux couleur bronze. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, nos langues se caressant doucement, faisant fi de toute prudence, l'envie était trop forte. Alors, il me bascula sur le dos, me surplombant alors. Je nouai une de mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors que l'autre remontait doucement le long de ses hanches. Je savais ce que je voulais. Maintenant._

Edward POV:

« -Alice? »

Ma sœur ouvrit doucement les paupières, après le bref moment d'absence qu'elle avait eu. Elle cligna des yeux, plus par réflexe que par nécessité, avant de me fixer de ses yeux ambrés. Pour une fois, le petit lutin survolté que j'avais l'habitude de voir paraissait presque calme, sereine. Après m'avoir étudié un moment, elle se décida à esquisser un faible sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quand ma sœur réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait eu une vision, et qu'elle avait vu quelque chose qui à ses yeux paraissait satisfaisant. Aussitôt, je tentai de m'engouffrer dans son esprit, pour voir à mon tour ce qu'elle avait vu, mais l'effrontée me bloqua sans ménagement. Je me heurtai à un mur, et elle afficha un sourire mielleux qui m'irrita d'autant plus.

« -qu'est-ce que tu as vu? Demandai-je d'un air neutre, m'étant décidé à l'avoir à la loyale.

-Hum, si je te le disais ça ne serait pas drôle. Chantonna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que sa réaction me frustrerait automatiquement.

-Arrête de me faire languir, tu sais très bien que ça marche à tous les coups.

-C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. rétorqua Alice, sans se défaire de son sourire. De toute façon, il va bien falloir t'y faire, j'ai vu des choses très intéressantes.

-Je me doute. Bougonnai-je, sinon tu ne me ferais pas tout ce cinéma.

-Bien. Dit-elle finalement. Je vous ai vus, toi et l'humaine.

-Moi et Bella? Demandai-je, sans comprendre.

-Oui. Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser, de vous caresser et de vous déshabiller. Ai-je besoin de préciser ce que vous étiez sur le point de faire?

-Tu nous as vu…Déshabillés? Demandai-je, incrédule.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Alice avec désinvolture, en me tapotant l'épaule, je n'ai rien vu qui soit susceptible de choquer mes chastes yeux. Disons que vous n'étiez pas beaucoup avancés dans vos activités quand je me suis réveillée. »

J'inspirai profondément, bien que je n'en eusse pas spécialement besoin. Me savoir dans une telle situation avec une jeune femme que je connaissais à peine me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Les visions d'Alice fonctionnaient toujours sur une décision, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

« -Tu dois voir Bella tantôt? Demanda Alice, neutre, en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

-Euh, pas à ce que je sache; répondis-je d'un air tendu. »

Ce qui était faux. Je passais toutes les nuits au chevet de Bella, à la regarder dormir, et, d'une certaine manière, à veiller sur ses rêves. Mais je pouvais aussi très bien choisir d'aller la voir un jour prochain pour une raison X ou y qui nous amènerait à faire comme ce qu'Alice avait vu, ou commencé à voir, car il se peut que ce début d'étreinte n'ait pas été plus loin. Je souris pour dissimuler mon trouble, et l'anxiété qui commençait à prendre place au creux de mon ventre. Comment j'allais réagir face à Bella sachant ce qu'Alice avait vu? Je l'ignorais, et pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir faire avec.

**

Daddy's Gone Glasvegas

Bella POV

Le monde ne suffit pas. Je voulais toujours l'impossible, et malheureusement, l'impossible n'existait pas. J'avais des années durant souhaité que mon père revienne, que tout soit comme avant. Qu'on forme une famille. Je soupirai, encore comateuse. Je sentis le froid autour de moi, à tâtons, pour rechercher la couverture. J'ouvris les yeux lorsque le bout de mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de dur et froid, comme de la pierre. Je me redressai, et je sentis une main se plaquer contre ma bouche, pour étouffer le cri qui commença à s'échapper de mes lèvres.

« -N'aie pas peur, chuchota la plus belle voix masculine que j'ai jamais entendue, c'est moi. Edward. »

Mon cœur piqua un sprint. Je portai une main à ma poitrine, tentant de calmer sa course. Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, et, doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ma mère qui croirait que je parle toute seule, je chuchotai:

« -Que…C…Comment es-tu entré?

-Par la fenêtre. Dit-il, d'un air joyeux. La serrure de ta fenêtre, on pourrait la fracturer avec une épingle à cheveux.

-Merci, c'est vachement rassurant! Bougonnai-je en frissonnant. Que…Que fais-tu ici? »

Un malaise s'installa alors en moi. Edward disait que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer par cette fenêtre. Et si…ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward qui était entré par ma fenêtre pendant que je dormais? Je réprimai un frisson d'horreur. Edward arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.

« J'ai froid. Marmonnai-je, me sentant cloche. »

Il se dépêtra de sa veste en cuir couleur crème, avant de la poser doucement sur mes épaules. Je tremblai légèrement. Sa veste avait son odeur. Son odeur divine que j'avais déjà remarquée avant. Je le regardai à nouveau, avant de réitérer ma demande. Il se décida enfin à répondre:

« -Je…J'étais venu te rendre ton livre d'histoire.

-oh! C'est toi qui l'avais? »

Ben oui, puisqu'il vient de le dire! Il me rendit mon livre, que j'avais cherché tout l'après-midi. J'avais pensé que, tête en l'air comme je suis, j'avais sans doute dû l'oublier quelque part, sans songer une seule seconde qu'Edward Cullen, le garçon sur qui j'avais des vues depuis plusieurs jours, l'avait et viendrait me le rendre le soir même, en personne.

« -Tu l'avais oublié sur ta table. Répondit Edward avec un sourire serein, je l'ai pris dans l'intention de venir te le ramener.

-Comment tu as su que cette fenêtre donnait sur ma chambre?

-Je passe souvent dans le coin. Avoua-t-il, toujours aussi calme. Et des fois, quand je passe, je te vois regarder par la fenêtre. Je te reconnaitrais entre mille, Bella. J'aimerais vraiment savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu regardes par cette fenêtre, l'expression qu'arbore ton visage dans ces moments là me rend perplexe.

-Je…Euh, rien. Répondis-je, troublée par ses révélations. Je ne pense pas forcément à quelque chose quand je regarde par cette fenêtre. Souvent, ça ressemble fort à « pitié, qu'on m'emmène loin d'ici !».

-Tu n'aimes pas Forks? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

-Qui aime Forks? Rétorquai-je, d'un ton bourru. Il pleut tout le temps. Les élèves du lycée sont tous insipides. Il n'y a rien à faire, ici.

-Merci pour moi! Grinça-t-il, son sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres rosées. »

Ce sourire qui avait le don de me liquéfier sur place et de transformer mes jambes en compote. Ce sourire que je trouvais vraiment séduisant et vraiment craquant. Ces lèvres que plus d'une fois j'avais voulu embrasser. Je le regardai, alors qu'il était assis sur mon couvre-lit. En tout cas, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer et s'asseoir, soit mon sommeil avait été de plomb, soit il avait été remarquablement discret. Mais note soudaine proximité me troubla, et me fit, imperceptiblement, trembler. Ca allait trop vite! Beaucoup trop vite! Je baissai les yeux. Je me comportais exactement comme Renée. A la différence près que je faisais moitié moins son âge. Je sentais les molécules constituant mon corps s'agiter, frémir, se dissocier. J'étais de nouveau liquide. J'avais vu ça dans un livre de sciences, une fois. Un glaçon avait ses atomes bien alignés, bien ordonnés, bien compacts, structure qui donnait sa dureté à la glace. Quand le glaçon fondait, et devenait eau, les molécules se séparaient, la structure devenait plus aérée. Et dans la vapeur, les molécules étaient encore plus dispersées. Eh bien, chez moi, en ce moment, c'était exactement comme le glaçon qui fond une fois qu'il est trop longtemps hors du freezer. Depuis qu'Edward était dans la pièce, dans ma chambre, je sentais ma substance partir n'importe comment. Edward me fixait, et j'avais du mal à soutenir son regard d'or fondu. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, effleurant ma peau au passage. A la caresse de ses doigts, je sentis une décharge électrique. Il retira promptement sa main, comme si lui aussi l'avait sentie à notre contact. Il était si proche, ma tête me hurlait de m'éloigner, mon corps, en revanche, paraissait vouloir son contact, encore. Je m'aperçus, avec gêne, que c'était la première fois que je ressentais du désir pour quelqu'un du sexe opposé, et même, du désir tout court. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, plus erratique, alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient dangereusement des miennes. Je sentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres, et je compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. On venait de s'embrasser. Et si je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire, mon instinct, lui, le savait. Alors j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, pour mieux l'embrasser. Ses lèvres dures et froides comme le marbre bougeaient doucement contre les miennes, en synchronisation parfaite. Doucement, sa langue effleura ma lèvre inférieure. Je dus me rappeler de respirer. Légèrement tremblante, j'entrouvris les lèvres, laissant nos langues se mélanger doucement. Je lui donnai mon premier baiser. J'attrapai une énième goulée d'air, avant de le repousser, doucement.

« -J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Demanda Edward, anxieux.

-Non, euh, c'est moi. Je…

-Bella?

-Oh, zut! Ma mère! Je…On se voit demain?

-D'accord. Dit Edward, avant de filer par la fenêtre. »

Je n'eus que le temps de fermer la fenêtre quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Renée apparut sur le seuil de ma porte, visiblement ennuyée.

« -A qui tu étais en train de parler comme ça? »

Et voilà!

Encore une fois, j'ai terriblement honte du temps que j'ai mis à l'actualiser. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic, et à me laisser des reviews. Désolée pour les éventuelles incohérences, ça fait mal de reprendre une fic après des longs mois passés sans l'écrire.

Xoxo

XXxIn Memoriam xXx


	9. Révélations

Bonsoir!

Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir. Et je suis toujours aussi impressionnée du nombre de reviews et d'alertes et de favoris…Merci pour tout! Pour vous accompagner pendant la lecture, je vous conseille d'écouter _18 and a life _de **Skid Row**, et _Listen To Your Heart_, de **DHT**.

In memoriam

OOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais assise sur le bord de mon lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les lèvres gonflées du baiser d'Edward. Mon ventre ondulait à chaque fois que je me repassais la scène, ayant encore la sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, qui bougeaient en parfaite synchronisation. Et surtout, oh Seigneur, la sensation électrisante de sa langue contre la mienne. J'avais les jambes en coton, et je tremblais. J'aurais voulu qu'Edward reste près de moi, mais ma mère gâcha tout, comme à son habitude. Elle avait appelé. Edward avait filé. J'eus soudainement envie de pleurer. J'en avais marre de mes émotions volatiles, de rire et de pleurer dans la seconde. Je n'en pouvais plus. Maman avait le droit d'avoir tous les petits copains qu'elle voulait. Pourquoi sa fille aux portes de la mort ne pouvait pas avoir le sien. Mon cœur cogna douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureuse. Et de faire en sorte qu'Edward s'attache à moi. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger la douleur de ma perte. Je ne voulais pas être en couple avec lui si je venais à mourir. Surtout pas en sachant que ma fin était proche. Alors, sans autre explication possible, je fondis en larmes, devant ma mère, qui me regarda bizarrement. Elle soupira, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur la couverture, à l'endroit où se trouvait Edward quelques secondes plus tôt. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère, mes pleurs redoublant d'intensité. Elle caressa mes cheveux tendrement, alors que mes larmes mouillaient son chemisier. Je reniflai faiblement, le déluge de larmes nouant ma gorge et ne me permettant pas de parler.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma Bella? Demanda Renée d'une voix douce et tendre.

-Je…Oh, Maman! Pourquoi c'est tellement dur la vie? Demandai-je en relevant mes yeux gonflés de larmes.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Je…J'ai fait une bêtise. Hoquetai-je, avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

-Laquelle? Demanda Renée, soudainement inquiète.

-Je…J'ai embrassé un garçon. Avouai-je, dans un souffle, me sentant idiote et misérable.

-Oh! S'extasia-t-elle, mais c'est merveilleux! Il s'appelle comment? Et il embrasse bien?

-Non, maman, ce n'est pas merveilleux. Il n'y a pas de « il » qui tienne et quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre.

-Oh.

-J'étais en train de parler toute seule, parce que…Je réfléchissais. A un moyen pour…pour lui dire que…Je ne pouvais pas être avec lui. Parce que je suis malade et…Je vais mourir, Maman, pourquoi? M'écriai-je en me remettant à pleurer.

-Tu sais Bella…Tout ce que je peux te conseiller…C'est de vivre ta vie, ce qu'il te reste. De profiter, un maximum. De vivre ta vie d'adolescente. Tu as un garçon qui t'aime. Ou du moins, tu lui plais. Tout ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est fonce. Peu importe si il y aura un avenir. Sois heureuse.

-C'est impossible, Maman. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir. Que se passerait-il si il m'aime aussi, que nous vivions une histoire, et que…Je meurs du jour au lendemain? Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine. Ca serait me montrer égoïste.

-Tu sais Bella, si tu pars de l'idée où tu risques de mourir, et que tu éconduis le premier garçon qui te porte un peu d'intérêt, tu ne risques pas de…De vivre certaines expériences.

-Comme? Demandai-je, l'innocence incarnée.

-Faire l'amour, par exemple. C'est un moment privilégié entre toi et ton partenaire, où vous exprimez vos sentiments. C'est magique, et ça vaut la peine d'être vécu.

-je ne suis pas prête pour ces choses là. Je ne pourrai pas l'être en trois mois.

-Tu sais Bella, quand tu as un petit-ami, et que vous vous aimez, tu verras, tu changes vite d'avis. C'est merveilleux l'amour, ma chérie. Et je souhaite que tu le vives. »

Je baissai la tête, mes cheveux tombant doucement devant mon visage. Je soupirai. Je n'étais pas la fille de Renée. Impossible. Maman était forte et courageuse. Elle était chaleureuse, saisissait les opportunités, était capable d'aimer, et d'être aimée en retour. Pourquoi je n'étais pas comme ça? Pourquoi j'étais austère, j'avais trop d'inhibitions, et pourquoi j'étais tout simplement moi? Je ne le savais pas, et je ne voulais pas savoir. Et je ne savais pas que quelqu'un, posté en bas de la fenêtre, avait tout écouté.

OOo

Edward POV.

Ses lèvres. Son goût. Son sang qui chantait à mes oreilles. L'odeur de son désir, de ses émotions. C'était un ravissant tableau. C'était même trop pour un seul homme. J'entendais son cœur battre, s'affolait, alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour de mon cou, et que mes mains, d'instinct, vinrent se poser doucement sur sa taille, la collant contre moi. Je n'avais pas prévu d'embrasser Bella maintenant, et je ne savais pas non plus si la vison d'Alice allait se réaliser. La chambre était silencieuse, hormis les bruits humides, nos respirations qui s'emmêlaient, nos soupirs et nos légers gémissements. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je donnais à Bella mon premier baiser. Et qu'elle me répondait avec force. Doucement, je me laissai aller à mon plaisir, le plaisir que j'éprouvais rien qu'en l'embrassant. Et cette envie que j'eus de toucher son corps, de la contempler. Stop Edward. Nous nous séparâmes pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, puis elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en riant. Un dixième de seconde. Nous étions toujours très proches, nos souffles s'emmêlaient toujours. Sa respiration chaude et humide sur ma peau froide déclenchaient une série de frissons délicieux. Je mis tendrement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Et elle sourit, encore. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa mère nous parvienne dans l'escalier, jusqu'à ce que je file par la fenêtre. Mais je ne m'éloignai pas. Pas encore, du moins. Je voulais encore rester auprès d'elle. Je m'adossai à l'arbre, derrière moi. Et j'écoutai la conversation.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Si j'avais pu pleurer, pour sûr que je l'aurais fait. J'avais appris le secret de Bella. Pourquoi elle était si frêle, si fragile. Tellement différente des autres. Et pourquoi, quand son sang était transparent, quand elle s'est coupée sur les feuilles, l'autre jour. Non. Pas Bella. Pas ma Bella. J'entendis sa mère s'éloigner, laissant Bella seule. Alors, doucement, je me faufilai à nouveau par la fenêtre. Mon ange était là, assise en tailleur, sur le couvre-lit. Elle était songeuse et triturait la couverture. Son regard s'éclaira quand elle me vit. Elle se jeta sur moi, enlaçant mon cou. Son odeur me frappa en pleine face, plus délicieuse que jamais. Je me sentis vaciller.

« -Tu es revenu! Soupira-t-elle, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

-je ne me suis pas éloigné, en fait; répondis-je en déposant un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Comment tu as su que ma mère est partie?

-Je vous ai entendues, c'est tout. Éludai-je rapidement. »

Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains, et je caressai doucement ses joues maigres. Elle était belle. Et la maladie n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Je sentis ma gorge s'étreindre sous l'effet de l'émotion, de ces larmes qui montaient alors qu'elles ne couleraient jamais sur mes joues. Je serrai doucement Bella contre moi, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle frictionna doucement mon dos, affectueusement. Elle posa son front contre mon torse. Je retins ma respiration, bien que je n'eus pas besoin de respirer. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment mettre mes bras, ni comment la tenir, pour qu'elle se sente bien contre moi, dans mes bras. Ses lèvres douces et dosées se posèrent dans mon cou, alors qu'elle inspirait à fond mon arôme. J'étais si bien, avec elle, dans ses bras. Je savais ce que je voulais. Etre avec elle. En dépit de tout le reste. Alors, doucement, je nous allongeai dans son lit. Elle soupira, et vint se blottir contre moi. Je refermai mes bras sur elle, alors qu'elle posa sa main à l'endroit ou était supposé battre mon cœur. Elle caressa doucement, timidement, mon torse. Je souris, alors qu'elle posa sa joue contre mon torse, là où se trouvait ma main auparavant, ses doigts caressant doucement mon côté. Elle leva la tête vers moi, et sourit.

« -Maman te tuerait si elle te voyait là.

-il n'y a pas de danger. Répondis-je, avec un sourire, teinté d'amertume cependant.

-C'est si bon d'être avec toi. Soupira-t-elle, ses doigts caressant doucement mon torse. »

La remarque me fit sourire, et ce, encore plus lorsqu'elle caressa doucement de ses doigts tièdes ma joue froide, et ébouriffa avec tendresse mes cheveux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les miennes. Je tremblai à son contact, les sensations qui s'offrirent à moi m'étaient inconnues. C'est comme si mon corps entier abritait un feu d'artifice. Je me réchauffais doucement à son contact. Je paraissais moins mort, plus vivant. Elle se retrouva bientôt à califourchon au dessus de moi, avant de m'embrasser. Je frémis davantage à ce nouveau contact, inattendu. Le désir s'insinuant doucement en moi. En réponse, je sentis mon entrejambe se durcir. Ce fut la douche froide. J'éloignai légèrement Bella de moi, la faisant revenir à sa place initiale. Je jetai la couverture sur nous, gêné. Elle sourit, avant de se pelotonner contre moi. Je me penchais doucement à son oreille.

« -il est temps de dormir. Dis-je tout simplement, en commençant à lui chanter un air qui me passait par la tête.

-si je dois dormir, tu vas devoir partir. Répondit-elle en calant sa tête contre mon épaule. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne partirai pas. Je te le promets. »

Elle bâilla, avant de s'étirer et de se blottir contre moi. Je soupirai, avant de frictionner doucement son dos, la regardant se reposer. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dormir aussi, et me laisser bercer par le doux son de sa respiration, m'endormir contre elle, et me réveiller contre elle. J'étais condamné à la nuit éternelle, et je n'avais pas le droit à tout ça. Bella avait raison. C'était compliqué, la vie, mais la mort l'était encore plus.

OOoOoOoOoO

Désolée pour ce chapitre court. C'est une sorte de transition. Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement inclure le retour à l'école et la sortie en boîte xD

J'espère tout de même que mon chapitre vous aura plu.

XoXo

In Memoriam.


	10. Déclarations

Coucou!

Rah, j'y crois pas, j'ai mis encore longtemps avant d'actualiser. Honte à moi, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée en ce moment --' Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis absolument ravie de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées. Ca m'a fait super plaisir, continuez, ça me motive vraiment à poursuivre! Pour ceux qui posaient la question, Bella a une leucémie. Elle est condamnée, théoriquement. Je préviens à l'avance que ma fin ne sera pas du tout heureuse, enfin, fallait s'y attendre en voyant le titre de la fic. For Never, on ne peut pas être plus clair. Il devait avoir la fameuse sortie, mais finalement, c'est pas dans ce chapitre là, j'ai carrément embrayé sur autre chose. J'ai prévu un rebondissement, en fait x)

Merci d'être à chaque fois plus nombreux de me lire à chaque fois.

In Memoriam

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. M'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve serait pour moi pire que tout. J'étais dans les bras de mon ange roux, l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il soit. Je ne croyais pas à ma chance. Ma tête était doucement calée contre son épaule, ma main posée contre son cœur. Ses étaux tendres se refermaient sur moi, m'enveloppant dans un cocon douillet et protecteur. Mieux encore, à chaque respiration, je sentais l'odeur divine de sa peau. Une odeur sensuelle et tout à fait exquise, et désormais, je pouvais dire que le goût de sa peau était aussi bon que son odeur était divine. Je me retournai doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec un garçon. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà dormi avec ma mère, quand j'étais petite, et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, d'ailleurs. Renée et moi, des fois, étions en train de papoter jusqu'à plus d'heure, en mangeant des biscuits allégés et en regardant une sitcom débile à la télé. Souvent, on finissait par s'endormir l'une contre l'autre, veillant mutuellement sur l'autre. Petite, je venais me réfugier dans le lit de ma mère car j'avais peur le soir, et je ne voulais pas rester toute seule. Parfois, c'était pour sécher mes pleurs, quand Papa est parti. Et les siens, par la même occasion. Mais là, c'était différent. J'étais dans les bras du garçon que j'aimais. Quand je réalisai cela, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Mais le fait était là. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Je levai mon visage vers le sien, effleurant du bout du nez sa peau d'albâtre. Je voulais le regarder. Le toucher. Le découvrir.

J'inspirai profondément. Je me redressai, m'appuyant sur un bras. La couverture glissa, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Je souris devant la pureté des traits d'Edward. Ses cheveux cuivrés qui étaient semblables à des eaux sombres sous les rayons lunaires qui passaient au travers de ma fenêtre sans rideaux. Sa peau d'albâtre ressortait, un peu comme le négatif d'une ombre chinoise. Alors, mes yeux, tout d'abord, glissèrent sur ses paupières closes. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient cernés, à quel point il paraissait fatigué. De délicats cernes violets se détachaient de sa peau. Si sur n'importe qui, les cernes faisaient fatigué, au bout du rouleau, ils sublimaient son visage de demi-dieu. Mes yeux descendirent doucement le long de l'arête de son nez, droit, et parfait. J'examinai ensuite ses joues creusées et pâles, ses lèvres rosées et fines. Son visage était tout simplement parfait. Un visage de porcelaine, délicatement peint, sans aucun défaut. Mon visage descendit ensuite la ligne de son cou, puis sur ses épaules carrées. Je devinais son corps souple, svelte et musclé. Je ne pouvais rien voir, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt noir tout bête. Doucement, du bout des doigts, je replaçai quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, et je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts. Doucement, mes mains dessinèrent son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit légèrement. Ma main posée sur son torse le caressa doucement, sentant ses muscles à travers le tissu. J'arrivai à sa ceinture. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur le bas de son t-shirt, que je soulevai. Il frémit, mais ne bougea pas. Le cœur battant, le souffle court, je découvris son ventre, et en même temps, la ceinture abdominale la plus impressionnante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il avait trois paires d'abdos. Je baissai les yeux, en remarquant que j'avais la bouche sèche. Timidement, je passai ma main dessus, dessinant son torse de pierre aux contours si parfaits.

Et ce, jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Edward ne s'ouvrent. Ses yeux d'or fondu qui me dévisageaient, à la fois surpris et amusés. Un sourire en coin s'invita sur ses lèvres divines, me faisant instantanément fondre. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son ventre, et je m'aperçus avec honte que j'étais en train de le mater. J'en rougis. Et je détournai la tête, honteuse. Edward se redressa, le sommier grinça, et son t-shirt tomba. Il me regarda, droit dans les yeux. Avant d'ôter lui-même son t-shirt. J'en eus le souffle coupé. On aurait pu croire que son torse ait été sculpté dans du marbre. Et ses muscles, ô Seigneur! Il n'était ni trop fluet, ni trop baraqué, en fait, il était tout juste parfait. L'Equilibre. Son corps était souple, et musclé. Sans aucune cicatrice, ni autres lésions. Il était imberbe. Pâle, argenté sous la lune. Il était tout simplement divin, faisant, du même coup, d'Adonis un laideron. Je me penchais doucement, et entrepris d'embrasser son cou. Mes lèvres, légères comme des papillons, effleuraient sa peau, et parfois, je me surpris à le caresser du bout de la langue. Il frémit sous mes caresses. Mes mains parcoururent son torse, et je sentais sa peau dure et froide, mais qui en même temps était tellement douce, à la perfection statuesque. Mes lèvres descendirent le long de son torse, pour embrasser son ventre. Quand il me repoussa. Je levai la tête, un voile de cheveux bruns me tombant sur le visage. Sa respiration s'était faite plus saccadée, et il tremblait légèrement.

« -Vas doucement, Bella. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il ne faut pas brûler les étapes.

-Désolée, répondis-je, en affichant un air contrit. »

Qui n'en était pas réellement un, en fait. Je l'avais bien senti frémir sous mes doigts, les soupirs qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres. Ces maudites lèvres que j'avais envie d'embrasser, encore et toujours. Je me penchais à nouveau au dessus de lui, au dessus de ses lèvres. Du regard, je l'interrogeai. Je voulais savoir si j'avais droit à un autre baiser. Il leva doucement la tête, avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, plein d'amour, mais aussi de sensualité. Sa main passa sur mon épaule, et doucement, souleva mes cheveux. Ma main gauche se perdit quant à elle sur sa joue, et je remettais en places ses boucles cuivrées. Je me détachai de lui, à bout de souffle. J'appuyai mon nez contre le sien, avant de poser un léger baiser juste au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Doucement, j'embrassai sa peau marmoréenne, pour poser un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Il sourit, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Je me blottis contre lui, au creux de ses bras. Mes doigts caressant machinalement sa peau douce. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, avant d'y laisser un petit baiser.

« -Il est temps de dormir. Souffla-t-il d'une voix douce.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir. Grommelai-je. »

Le bâillement qui suivit me contredit totalement. Il s'esclaffa, son rire teintant comme mille clochettes, avant de poser un baiser sur mon front. Je soupirai de contentement, alors qu'il commençait à fredonner une chanson. Sa voix était simplement divine, et hypnotique. Son ténor vibrant et caressant me donnait la chair de poule. Je ne savais pas qui avait écrit cette chanson, mais j'adhérai déjà. Je sentis mes paupières se faire lourdes, et je sentis mon corps s'engourdir doucement. Je me pelotonnai contre lui, ma main posée contre son cœur. Avant de sombrer, dormant divinement bien depuis des jours.

**

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna sept heures. Je grognai légèrement, me retournant dans mon lit et fourrant ma tête sous l'oreiller pour en étouffer le son. Excédée, je finis par allonger le bras et trifouiller les boutons. La sonnerie irritante s'arrêta bientôt. Je soupirai, avant de retomber sur l'oreiller. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, j'avais sans doute dû réveiller Edward. Edward. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je tournai la tête. Il était là, allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie sous son bras. Je souris, avant de remettre en place un épi qu'il avait sur la tête. Il ne bougea pas. Les rayons du jour levant traversaient la fenêtre sans rideaux de ma chambre, et caressait doucement ma peau, et celle d'Edward par la même occasion. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en voyant sa peau pâle scintiller. Comme s'il avait des milliers de petits diamants incrustés dans chaque pore de sa peau. Je m'étonnai de ce prodige. J'effleurai doucement, du bout des doigts, la peau de son dos. Au lieu d'être tiède, elle était toujours aussi froide. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, à ma place initiale. Je ne comprenais pas. Edward n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons, je le savais. Je le sentais. Je me mis à réfléchir, en jouant machinalement avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Déjà, la peau d'Edward était trop pâle, dure, et froide. Son corps entier était dur, à chaque fois que je le serrais dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression de câliner une statue. Puis ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle. Couleur or massif. J'en avais vus des yeux ambrés, mais ils étaient plus proches du marron que de l'or. Et je me demandais…Comment il faisait pour être aussi séduisant, aussi beau? Même Mike Newton, qui était le plus mignon de la classe, paraissait tellement fade et insipide à côté de lui? Je regardai à nouveau l'ange endormi près de moi. Il était immobile, beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un qui dormait. Il ne laissait échapper pas même un soupir, il n'avait pas bronché quand j'avais crapahuté tout à l'heure pour éteindre ce maudit réveil. Et surtout…Je n'avais pas entendu son cœur battre, et il ne respirait pas. Pourtant, il vivait, comment était-ce possible? Je venais à me demander si je ne devenais pas folle. J'en venais même à douter de la réalité d'Edward. Je devais vivre un de mes fantasmes, ou mieux, j'étais en train d'halluciner à cause des médicaments que je prenais. Je devenais dingue. Je soupirai lourdement. La voix d'Edward s'éleva derrière moi. Tendre, et inquiète. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou. Je soupirai.

« -Tu ne dormais pas, pas vrai? Demandai-je, d'une petite voix. »

Ma question parut le déconcerter. Il me dévisagea, perplexe. Il baissa la tête, avant de murmurer, légèrement tendu:

« -Je ne dormais pas; en effet. »

Je hochai la tête, doucement. Par où commencer? J'avais tant de questions à lui poser. Et je ne voulais pas le froisser. Je baissai la tête. Avant de la relever, et de caresser doucement sa joue, remettant avec tendresse en place ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Je dessinai son visage, du bout des doigts. J'effleurai ses lèvres, dures et froides comme le marbre, mais qui savaient se faire si douces et si tendres contre les miennes. Je le regardai, dans ses yeux dorés. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était exactement, ni s'il tenait plus du dieu ou plus de l'homme. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, quoiqu'il puisse être, je serai à ses côtés. Démon ou ange, créature des enfers, ou chérubin, enchanteur ou mage noir, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas un coup de cœur, un béguin d'adolescente. J'étais profondément amoureuse de lui. De sa personnalité, du moins, du peu de ce que j'avais pu en voir. De sa façon d'être. De son être tout entier. C'était lui que je voulais, totalement, inconditionnellement. J'avais la quasi certitude qu'il n'était pas humain. Du moins pas totalement. Et cela ne m'effrayait pas. Au contraire, j'étais d'autant plus fière d'être avec lui, qu'un jeune homme aussi divin se soit intéressé à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi. Je me mis sur les genoux, avant de mettre mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'étreignis. Il me pressa contre lui, ses mains se faisant douces sur mes hanches. Je m'imprégnais une fois de plus de son odeur. Avant de presser un tendre baiser dans son cou froid. Je me penchai, pour murmurer doucement à son oreille:

« -Je t'aime. Qui que tu sois, quoi que tu caches. »

Je craignais en avoir trop dit. Edward me repoussa légèrement, pour prendre mon menton entre ses doigts. Il finit par baisser le regard, avant de presser son front contre le mien. Je caressai ses cheveux, très tendrement. Je n'attendais pas les mêmes mots d'amour en retour, j'avais simplement dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais j'espérais qu'ils soient réciproques. Il se dégagea de moi, gauche, gêné. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. Je lui caressai la joue, une fois de plus.

« -Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. J'ai envie de savoir, mais en même temps pas envie…Fais le quand tu seras-prêt, d'accord?

-Je…(il soupira) j'ai envie d'être honnête avec toi, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me laisses…à cause de ma nature…bien que je le comprendrais parfaitement.

-Tu n'es pas dangereux. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Je crois en toi.

-Tu n'en sais rien. Murmura-t-il, en soupirant lourdement.

-J'en suis sûre.

-Très bien. (il se redressa) Tu as une idée de ce que je peux être?

-Un ange? Demandai-je, naïvement. Un demi-dieu?

-Un démon tout droit sorti de l'enfer pour te tuer, surtout. Répondit-il tristement.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je…(il ferma les yeux, pour éviter soigneusement de croiser mon regard) Tu as du le sentir…Ma peau…

-Froide et dure comme le marbre, et qui scintille au soleil. Complétai-je, en acquiesçant doucement.

-Les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux, semblables à des hématomes. Les réactions étranges que j'ai parfois en ta présence…

-Comme tout à l'heure? Demandai-je, timidement.

-Oui. Admit-il, toujours tête baissée. Mais…

-Tais-toi, le coupai-je. Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que tu es. Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime. Et quoique tu me dises, ça n'y changera rien.

-Je ne le mérite pas.

-Largement. Contredis-je. C'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas.

-Tu racontes des bêtises. Soupira-t-il. »

Nous restâmes un moment, l'un contre l'autre. Je posai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il grogna légèrement, et prolongea le baiser. Doucement, nous finîmes par l'approfondir. Je manquais toujours de vaciller quand il m'embrassait, ressentant la sensation de sa langue glacée glissant contre la mienne. Je posai mon front contre son torse de pierre. Il m'enveloppa dans ses bras tendres.

« -Dis-moi, chuchotai-je, qu'en adviendra-t-il de demain?

-on est déjà demain. Dit-il, en riant légèrement.

-On a cours. Comment cela va-t-il être, à l'école…Samedi?

-On est Samedi.

-Comment je vais devoir me comporter avec toi?

-Comme ma petite-amie, non?

-Ah?

-c'Est-ce que tu es.

-D'accord. Si ça ne te dérange pas…Je dois aller à la douche. Me brosser les dents. Enfin, ces trucs là…

-Pas de problème, je vais préparer tes affaires en attendant. »

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, avant de murmurer doucement.

« -Ne traîne pas trop, d'accord?

-Non! »

Je pris mes affaires, et je détalai en direction de la porte. Quand Edward m'interpella.

« -Bella?

-oui?

-Je t'aime. »

Je lui souris. En ce moment, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse.


	11. Nos intentions

Coucou!

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je me demande pourquoi vous n'oubliez pas ma fic, après tout, je mets tellement de temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres. Mais je suis toujours aussi émerveillée par le nombre de reviews que vous me laissez. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on en est presque à 100 reviews? Mais voilà, c'est…bref, je suis super contente. Merci à tous de me lire. Alors. Pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'étais en train d'écouter _Too late_, de **Lene Marlin**.

Bisous

In Memoriam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Nos intentions._

Tendu, relâché, tendu, relâché. Ainsi allait mon pied depuis tout à l'heure. Pied qui était à l'image de la fébrilité qui s'était emparée de tout mon être. Il m'aime. C'était tout ce que je parvenais à penser de cohérent. Il m'aime. Et ce, en dépit de ma maladie. En dépit de ma faiblesse apparente, de ma mort prochaine. J'aurais dû me blâmer pour éprouver un tel bonheur, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais envie d'être égoïste. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'Apollon à côté de moi. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le tableau noir, derrière le professeur. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand sa main avança à tâtons sur le bois de la table, pour venir se saisir de la mienne. Mes doigts s'enlacèrent automatiquement aux sien. Mais les regards insistants de Mike Newton et de sa moue boudeuse me firent lâcher la main de mon amoureux. Edward serra les dents? J'aurais voulu passer mon doigt dessus, pour l'apaiser, le détendre. Poser une dizaine de petits baisers dans son cou, embrasser le creux de son épaule. Sentir son corps dur et masculin contre le mien. Caresser encore une fois sa peau douce. Et revoir son torse sculpté, la perfection de son buste. Je soupirai. Je n'aimais pas Edward comme une gamine pouvait aimer son premier petit-ami. J'éprouvais pour le jeune homme un amour profond, doublé d'un désir intense. Et ce, en dépit de son regard étrangement doré, sa peau froide et dure comme du marbre, mais douce comme de la soie. Je le voulais lui. Irrémédiablement. Lui et moi. A tout jamais. Je lui souris, de bonheur. Je me sentais cruche, mais c'était quoi, d'avoir l'air idiote quand je pouvais être avec l'homme de mes rêves?

Car il était tout ce dont je pouvais espérer. Il était parfait, dans tous les points. Déjà, physiquement. Sa beauté me laissait bouche bée. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, même bondée, même contenant mille personnes, mon regard se dirigerait automatiquement vers lui, vers sa peau pâle comme la lune. C'était mon Adonis. Celui qui faisait battre mon cœur de façon désordonnée et erratique dans ma poitrine, qui faisait pétiller chaque particule de mon corps dans un frisson délicieux. Mon amoureux se tourna vers moi, et m'adressa un sourire tendre. Un sourire qui me fit fondre sur place, un sourire éblouissant. J'eus la furieuse envie de me blottir contre son épaule ronde et parfaite, et d'inhaler son odeur, à fond, jusqu'à me faire tourner la tête. De poser de tendres baisers dans son cou, de le sentir soupirer de désir sous mes caresses. J'avais désormais des désirs d'adulte. Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait d'avoir grandi plus vite que les autres à cause de l'absence de mon père et de ma maladie, ou si c'était cette envie urgente que j'avais de tout vivre, tout découvrir, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je songeais avec délices à l'évolution de notre relation, comment nous allions nous découvrir, petit à petit. Découvrir quelles caresses il aimait, où il aimait que je l'embrasse, et toutes ces petites choses qui feront que je l'aime. Mon ange. L'amour de ma vie.

Je m'agrippai à ma table, et je vis mes jointures blanchir. Edward se tourna vers moi, et d'un doigt pâle et froid, il entreprit de les caresser, doucement. Je sentis une série de picotements me parcourir, comme si tout mon corps était soudainement concentré dans ma main. Le plaisir de son toucher se répercutait avec violence dans mes veines, mon sang battait. Edward retira prestement sa main, alors qu'un léger grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je tournai mes yeux vers lui, et je vis que son regard était à présent d'un noir d'encre. Il me regarda, mi attristé, mi en colère, et il éloigna sa chaise de moi. Vulnérable, déprimée, je me tassai contre le mur, la joue posée contre le crépi. J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer. J'en avais assez de ces humeurs versatiles. Tantôt je pouvais être heureuse et vibrante de désir, de plaisir, tantôt j'étais malheureuse comme les pierres. Cette fois ci, j'étais plus six pieds sous terre qu'au septième ciel. Je frissonnai, tout en rajustant mon châle en laine autour de mes épaules frêles. Le professeur me regarda, alors que je me tassais sur ma chaise. Je me sentais mal. Vraiment mal. Et Edward, ce maudit, qui restait le plus loin possible de moi, comme si j'avais la gale. Tremblante, je levai la main.

« -Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Je voudrais sortir. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Je l'accompagne. Décréta Edward. »

Je le regardai, d'un regard vide, absent. Je rangeais mes affaires, puis, je sortis, Edward m'emboîtant le pas. Je marchais vite, et je voulais le semer. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. A quoi il jouait, à me rejeter, comme ça? Et pourquoi ses yeux étaient aussi sombres? Je regrettais presque ses belles pupilles couleur miel. Ces yeux là étaient froids, terrifiants. La bouche sèche, je vis Edward se rapprocher de moi. Il referma ses doigts froids sur mon poignet, avant de me plaquer contre le mur, doucement. Je laissai passer un « ouch » terrifié avant de réaliser qu'il collait son corps contre le mien, me maintenant solidement attachée contre le mur. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force, et je dus me rappeler de respirer. Notre baiser était pressant, ardent, passionné. J'avais peur, parce que c'était trop neuf entre nous. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie de tout ça. Mes hormones d'adolescente jubilaient. Sa main s'aventura dans mon cou, caressa la ligne de ma mâchoire, avant de soulever mes cheveux, alors que ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes avec ferveur. Je gémis légèrement quand sa langue vint se mêler à la mienne, et quand ses mains froides soulevèrent le bas de mon t-shirt pour venir caresser la peau de mon dos. Ses yeux noirs m'inquiétaient toujours autant, et il était plus agressif, comme s'il était en train de combattre un vieil instinct pour en privilégier un autre. Je caressai du bout des doigts sa joue froide, alors que mon autre main venait se perdre dans son dos musclé. Il colla son bassin contre le mien, et je sentais ainsi son désir, son désir de moi.

Et ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'aventurer dans mon cou, avec tour à tour prudence et avidité. C'était surprenant. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge. En d'autres temps, cela m'aurait embarrassée, mais pas là, pas alors que j'avais mon amour dans mes bras, et qu'il m'embrassait avec autant de passion. De mon index, je caressais timidement les ailes de son nez, ses cernes qui étaient davantage prononcés. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux cuivrés, alors que doucement, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge à lui. Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure, et il grogna. Mes lèvres lâchèrent les siennes pour venir embrasser son cou, doucement.

_Edward POV._

Je me sentais coupable. En plus d'être un parfait égoïste. J'avais mis la vie de Bella en danger, en me laissant autant aller. Mais je ne pouvais pas…m'empêcher. C'était quelque chose plus fort que de raison, qui annihilait joyeusement toutes mes résolutions. D'habitude, son odeur n'était pas aussi forte. Elle sentait plus fort quand elle était heureuse. Et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était tellement plus agréable, tellement plus appétissante. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, néanmoins, de rester auprès d'elle. Je pouvais oublier la brûlure qui persistait dans ma gorge, le venin qui coulait dans ma bouche. J'avais été surpris de voir que je pouvais être fort, mentalement, assez pour résister à mes instincts vampiriques, quand je me laissais glisser doucement sur la pente du désir. Je n'en étais pas moins un adolescent qui n'aura jamais ses dix-huit ans. Je n'étais pas insensible au charme de Bella, ni à son corps. Je percevais les pensées de mes camarades masculins quand ils la regardaient. Certains la trouvaient belle, d'autres la trouvaient trop rachitique. Ce qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds, c'est l'évènement de ce matin. Alors que je m'asseyais à ma place habituelle, Bella à mes côtés, Gordon Carter, un crétin notoire, fixait Bella d'un air dégoûté. Et il pensait clairement qu'elle avait l'air d'un cadavre, qu'elle était trop maigre et trop laide. Qu'il préférait des filles comme Jessica Stanley, qui au moins, avaient de la poitrine. J'avais jeté furtivement un regard à la silhouette de ma Bella.

Et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais je pouvais deviner la rondeur de ses seins à travers le tissu du haut qu'elle portait, son ventre plat, son jean moulait ses fesses qui, à mon sens, étaient parfaites. Je serrai légèrement les poings, alors que je sentais le venin affluer dans ma bouche. J'avalai péniblement, alors que le feu de ma gorge avait repris. Instinctivement, comme n'importe quel garçon humain aurait pu le faire, je cherchais à prendre sa main dans la mienne. Le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne m'électrisa, et je la relâchai presque aussitôt, alors que Bella, elle, devait sans doute croire que c'était uniquement car cet idiot de Mike Newton nous regardait, acerbe.

Plus tard, elle était en train d'agripper la table, et, pour détendre ses jointures, je les caressai doucement. Erreur. Ce fut comme une réaction chimique, une explosion de ses sens. Je sentis moi aussi le courant électrique passer entre nous, et bientôt, j'entendais son cœur battre, plus fort, son sang battre dans ses veines, et, surtout, l'odeur de son sang me frappa de plein fouet. J'avais soif. Et le fait que ma _tua cantante _était parmi vingt quatre autres élèves ne m'aidait pas. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais fait un carnage. J'aurais détruit le secret de ma famille. Je finirais je ne sais où, dans le laboratoire d'un quelconque scientifique cherchant à me lobotomiser pour savoir ce qui clochait chez moi. Alors, je m'éloignai d'elle. Pour son propre bien. Mon cœur se brisa quand je vis son visage pâle se décomposer, et l'air triste qu'elle affichait. Sans pour autant pouvoir lire ses pensées, je devinais aisément qu'elle devait se sentir rejetée. J'aurais juré voir une larme couler sur sa joue, à moins que ça ne soit que mon imagination. Je me sentais coupable. Comment lui dire? Que je n'étais pas en train de la rejeter? Que j'essayais juste de la préserver de mes instincts de prédateur?

Alors, elle se leva. Elle voulait sortir. Elle se sentait mal. Si j'avais été humain, mon estomac se serait contracté douloureusement. Je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû. Si c'était moi qui la rendait triste, ou si c'était sa maladie qui…La mort dans l'âme, je déclarai que je voulais la suivre, l'accompagner. Et elle essaya de me semer. Je la rattrapai bientôt, accrochant son poignet. Elle fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à moi. Bien obligée. Elle évita mon regard. Je l'attirai contre moi, pour lui montrer que je ne la rejetais pas. Elle essaya de se dérober, mais elle ne put pas, je la maintenais trop fermement contre moi. Je regardai ma Bella. Fixement. Pour lui dire, par mon regard, que je l'aime. Mais je lui faisais peur. Forcément. Sans prévenir, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, et elle gémit légèrement. Entendre ce son commença à m'émoustiller, c'était très sexy. Encore, quand j'entendais Emmett et Rosalie depuis leur chambre, ça me dégoûtait, surtout que j'avais droit à l'image en prime, mais venant de ma bien aimée, ça ne pouvait que me combler. J'avais quand même fait un sacré pas, depuis que j'étais avec elle, même si c'était depuis pas longtemps. Je mêlai bientôt ma langue à la sienne. J'avais craint au début de la blesser avec mes dents venimeuses, mais cette crainte n'était rien comparée au plaisir que je ressentais rien que par ce baiser. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ma langue glissant contre la sienne. Elle gémit encore, et agrippa mes cheveux. Elle colla davantage son bassin au mien, alors que je sentais le désir affluer en moi. J'oubliais que nous étions dans notre lycée. Que n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre, en ce moment. Je ne voulais qu'elle.

Je soulevai ses cheveux, alors que j'embrassais son cou. Ses mains crochetaient mon dos, et mon autre main s'aventura dans son dos à elle. Je voulais sentir sa peau chaude contre mes doigts, sa peau nue contre la mienne. J'avais des désirs. Et je commençais à être frustré de cette tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre nous. Je sentis avec gêne mon entrejambe se durcir, alors qu'une nouvelle plainte s'échappait de la gorge de ma belle. Je grognai à mon tour quand ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, et se posèrent sur mes fesses. Ses mains vinrent se loger dans les poches arrière de mon jean. Puis elle remonta, et souleva ma chemise, découvrant mon dos. Elle passa ses mains froides en dessous, caressant chaque parcelle de mon torse. Elle soupira mon prénom, ce qui n'eut d'effet que de me durcir encore plus. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes sous l'effet de l'abandon, son corps répondant à mes caresses. Quelles délicieuses sensations…Je comprenais pourquoi Rose et Emmett passaient leur temps dans leur chambre. Bella abandonna mes lèvres, avant de venir doucement prendre le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres, et y passa un coup de langue, avant de mordiller. Je sursautai, et lâchai son prénom à mon tour. Elle embrassa mon cou, alors que ses doigts vinrent agripper le col de ma chemise, et elle entreprit de la défaire, tout doucement. Je grognai, alors qu'elle dénudait mes épaules, posant de tendres baisers sur ma peau, laissant sa langue courir dessus de temps à autre.

« -Edward Cullen? Et…Bella Swan! »

C'était une voix choquée que nous entendîmes. Choquée et offensée. Comme si ce que nous étions en train de faire était une honte. Peut être pour eux. Pour nous, c'était la juste façon de se montrer notre amour. Bella, à côté, rougit instantanément, et s'éloigna de moi, alors que je remettais les boutons de ma chemise, dangereusement neutre. Le proviseur en personne était là, et nous toisait, mécontent.

« -C'est une honte! S'écria-t-il. Vous êtes censés être en cours! Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de vous, Monsieur Cullen. Et vous non plus Mademoiselle dans mon bureau, tous les deux. Nous allons voir ce que vos parents en pensent! »

Je vis Bella rougir encore plus. Si j'avais pu, nul doute que je l'aurais fait. Je me contentai d'afficher un air de celui qui se serait fait prendre en train de faire une bêtise. Silencieusement, nous suivîmes le proviseur jusque dans son bureau. Je m'assis sur une chaise, et Bella s'assit sur l'autre. Elle avait la tête baissée, et elle tremblait un peu alors qu'il composait le numéro de chez elle. Plus tard, je devinai qu'il était en train de parler à Carlisle. J'allais encore subir les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett un moment, et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

Quelques longs instants plus tard, une femme brune, hystérique, entra dans la pièce. Elle était dans tous ses états. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et fondit sur Bella pour l'étreindre.

« -Dieu du ciel, tu m'as fait peur! S'écria la femme, la voix tremblante. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose…J'ai quitté mon bureau séance tenante…Tu n'as rien?

-non maman, murmura Bella, je vais bien »

Sa mère. Tellement différente de sa fille. Elle qui était timide et réservée, ne pouvait pas être la fille de cette femme. Elle parut me remarquer, mais ne releva pas.

« -Alors que se passe-t-il? C'est à cause de ce garçon?

-Il ne m'a rien fait, maman, il est juste avec moi.

-J'ai trouvé ces deux là -l'affreux personnage nous désigna d'un coup de tête- dans le couloir, alors qu'ils sont censés être en cours.

-Je pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de me déranger alors que je suis en train de travailler. Déclara la mère de Bella, d'une voix ferme.

-Quand votre fille se comporte de façon indécente avec ce garçon, oui, je suis en droit. Rétorqua l'autre. »

Bella et moi sursautâmes en même temps. Je pianotais nerveusement sur le bras de la chaise. Sa mère me toisa, de son regard clair.

« -Figurez vous que votre fille était en train de défaire la chemise du jeune homme quand je suis arrivé. »

Mère et fille s'affrontèrent du regard. Je voyais l'air consterné de la mère, la fille qui avait viré au cramoisi.

« -Tu rentres à la maison! Murmura-t-elle à Bella d'une voix éteinte. Tout de suite. »

_Bella POV._

Aucune de nous ne parla quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture, Renée était furieuse et j'étais morte de honte. Elle me laissa m'installer, avant de nous ramener jusqu'à la maison. Je tremblai un peu quand j'escaladai l'unique marche constituant le seuil. Je posai mes affaires dans l'entrée, me demandant quel était le sort d'Edward en ce moment.

« -Bella. »

Le ton de ma mère était froid, sec, déçu, sans appel. Tout ça à la fois. Je déglutis.

« -Je crois que tu devais sortir, ce soir?

-Euh…Oui.

-Eh bien, tu resteras à la maison. Tu m'as déçue, Bella. Que tu aies un petit copain c'est une chose, que tu te dévergondes en public en est une autre. »

A sa remarque, j'eus un rire cynique.

« -Tu te rappelles, explosai-je, quand je suis rentrée cette fois là, et que je t'ai surprise avec ce type dans le canapé? Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi de voir ma propre mère en train de chevaucher ce mec?

-C'est moi la mère. Coupa-t-elle. Et tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici sauf pour aller en cours. Je veillerai personnellement à venir te chercher à la fin des cours. Tu ne mangeras plus à la cantine le midi. Et je demanderai à tes professeurs de faire des plans de classe et de te garder en retenue pendant les récréations. Je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes ce garçon. Tu m'as comprise? »

Mon monde s'écroula autour de moi. Ne plus voir Edward. Ne plus être à côté de lui en cours, ne plus le voir pendant la pause ou l'heure du déjeuner…L'horreur absolue. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Puis une autre. Le visage inondé de larmes, le cœur en miettes, je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte de ma chambre derrière moi. Oh, combien j'aurais aimé avoir, en ce moment, ses bras, pour m'y blottir, pour respirer son odeur. Pour m'abandonner complètement, loin de cette vie injuste que Renée cherchait à m'imposer.


	12. Agissons en conséquence

Hey!

Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Je l'ai fait plus marrant que les précédents…Histoire de me faire pardonner pour les cheveux blancs que je vous ai causés avec l'histoire de l'interdiction ^^' Bref, je vous remercie, comme d'habitude, pour vos messages, ça fait du bien de lire tout ça à peine levée. Bref, j'ai été inspirée pour ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Merci également pour les favoris et les alertes, il y en a toujours plus à chaque fois. Vous me motivez à continuer, vraiment. J'ai hâte de finir cette fic, j'ai déjà une idée du dernier chapitre et ça ne sera pas très joyeux. Puis j'ai une petite idée pour une éventuelle prochaine histoire, je l'ai rangée dans un coin de ma tête en attendant. Bref, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée aussi pour la frustration, vous qui vous faisiez une joie pour la sortie en boîte.

Bisous

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maman était sortie cet après-midi. Me laissant seule, sans aucun scrupule. Me laissant me noyer dans mes larmes. J'avais ma tête posée contre l'oreiller, et ce dernier était trempé. Mes cheveux n'étaient guère plus reluisants. Je soupirai lourdement, vide de toute émotion. J'en avais marre de rester comme ça, sans rien faire. Je me sentais vide. Ni plus ni moins qu'une loque. Et le pire, c'est que je me délabrais, de jour en jour. Et ça, personne ne semblait le remarquer. Ou si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué, il feignait bien l'innocence. Je me levai, fatiguée d'être ainsi, dans mon lit, sans rien pouvoir faire de mon après-midi. Mes devoirs? J'avais fait. D'une traite. J'avais expédié vite fait mon DM de maths, ne m'attendant pas à des miracles quant à la note. Cette matière et moi-même avions toujours été en désaccord. J'ai aussi expédié la dissertation sur Macbeth pour le cours de littérature. Et là, avant de me vautrer sur mon lit, pour pleurer, pour la énième fois, j'étais en train de continuer mon projet pour le cours d'art. De toute façon, je ne savais pas dessiner. Mon niveau se limitait aux bonhommes bâtons, et encore, certains étaient remarquables dans leur laideur. Il fallait que je m'y fasse. J'étais nulle. Je ne servais à rien. Je voulais crever. Maintenant.

Mais on ignora mes prières. J'avais interdit à mes pensées de voguer vers Edward, ce qu'elles feraient volontiers. Mais je devais l'oublier, dès maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus le voir, ici ou au lycée. Maman serait bien capable de m'envoyer au couvent si elle venait à nous surprendre. Le cœur lourd, je me levai, et d'un pas robotique, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains. Je n'avais pas de fête pour laquelle me préparer, mais je voulais cesser de ressembler à un cadavre. Ma mère disait souvent que quand on était bien dans son corps, on était bien dans sa tête. Je fis couler la douche, un brin trop chaud. C'est comme ça que je les aimais, les douches. Brûlantes. Pour créer un contraste avec mon corps gelé. Je n'étais pas gelée comme Edward pouvait l'être, mais j'avais perpétuellement froid. En grelottant, je m'engouffrai sous le jet, et je commençai à me relaxer, doucement. L'eau coulant délicieusement sur mon corps. Je me savonnai les cheveux, puis les rinçai. Je fis de même avec mon corps. Alors que je passais le gel douche, je tentais d'ignorer mes côtes qui saillaient, mon corps trop maigre. Je finis de me laver, et je m'enroulai dans une serviette de bain. Je séchai mes cheveux avec une autre. Et comme d'habitude, ils ne ressemblaient à rien. Je grimaçai, avant de monter sur la balance. Ma pesée quotidienne. Depuis qu'on avait diagnostiqué ma maladie, il avait été urgent que je conserve un poids correct, pour ne pas m'affaiblir davantage. Je soupirai en voyant que j'avais maigri d'un kilo. Jour après jour, cet amaigrissement se voyait sur ma silhouette. Je mis mes sous-vêtements, puis mes vêtements, avant de m'en retourner dans ma chambre. Découragée, tremblante, je repoussai la fenêtre pour limiter le courant d'air, et je sentis à nouveau le sel de mes larmes m'écorcher les joues. J'avais trop pleuré.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnette retentit, m'extirpant de mon coma douloureux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je savais ma mère au cinéma, avec son copain, et elle ne devait pas rentrer avant cinq heures ce soir. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi, ça ne pouvait donc pas être elle. Et je n'attendais personne en particulier. La seule personne que je voulais voir m'était interdite. Je collai mon visage contre le carreau, pour pouvoir regarder au travers. Il y avait une voiture ici. Assez coûteuse. Que je n'avais jamais vue dans le coin, hormis sur le parking du lycée. Mais je ne saurais pas dire à qui elle appartenait. La sonnette retentit encore une fois. Je décidai d'aller ouvrir, c'était impoli de laisser les gens poireauter dehors. Je mis mes pantoufles, des lapins roses, puis je me mis en route vers la porte. Je manquai de m'étaler en m'enfargeant dans la marche bancale de l'escalier, mais la rambarde me sauva. J'arrivai sans autre dommage notoire à la porte, que j'ouvris sans grande conviction. Je restai bouche bée en voyant Alice sur le pas de la porte. Alice qui était seule, et qui avait des sacs à la main. Connaissant la demoiselle, elle avait dû aller faire les magasins avant de venir ici. Elle laissa tomber ses précieux sacs, avant de me sauter au cou, d'excellente humeur, comme d'habitude.

« -Surprise! S'écria-t-elle, en battant des mains une fois qu'elle m'eût lâchée.

-Alice? Demandai-je, interloquée. Kestufiches ici?

-Je suis venue te tenir compagnie. Décréta-t-elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

-En quel honneur?

-On est Samedi. Je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule à te morfondre un samedi après-midi, non?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, Renée m'a punie.

-Oh, pour ce matin, n'Est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'ait interdit les visites. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

-Si elle venait à savoir que tu es la sœur d'Edward, elle me tuerait.

-Mais non. Bon, tu comptes camper ici?

-Non, entre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Merci bien, j'ai bu avant de venir ici. Répondit Alice d'un air joyeux, ses prunelles dorées brillant d'une lueur malicieuse. »

Nous montâmes donc à l'étage. Alice ne demanda l'avis de personne et décida de s'installer sur mon lit. Je pris la chaise de bureau pour m'y installer. Je pianotai dessus. Alice afficha un sourire, avant de balancer ses jambes.

« -Qu'Est-ce que tu prépares? Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

-Ca te dit une après-midi entre filles, entre maquillage, manucure, et habillage?

-Pourquoi faire? Demandai-je, avec une moue boudeuse. Je ne sors pas.

-Tu ne sors pas, certes, mais ce soir tu as de la visite. Décréta-t-elle. Alors il faut te faire belle.

-Qui vient?

-devine.

-Oh, non! Ma mère…

-On s'en fiche. Coupa Alice. Ce soir elle n'est pas là de toute façon.

-Quoi? Mais comment…

-Tu le sauras tantôt. »

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour protester, Alice s'était déjà emparée de la brosse à cheveux et elle commençait à me peigner. Elle veillait à ne pas trop tirer dessus, mais je craignais un peu. De ce qu'elle allait me faire. Je gémis légèrement quand elle prit les ciseaux. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle coupe! Mais Alice ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et elle m'ignora royalement.

« -Ferme les yeux. M'ordonna-t-elle. »

Et elle me coupa la frange. Avant de me refaire le dégradé et d'effiler ma coupe. Elle alla chercher le sèche-cheveux dans l'armoire, et me sécha les cheveux. Déjà, je ressemblais plus à quelque chose. J'avais meilleure allure, ma coupe était plus légère et je n'avais plus l'air aussi triste, aussi fatiguée. Alice avait fait un super boulot. Je passai à mon grand désarroi par la case maquillage et manucure. Nous terminâmes par une séance d'essayage. Elle m'avait ramené des nouvelles fringues. Et elle me les a fait essayer. Si au départ ça m'avait gênée de me montrer en sous-vêtements devant elle, après, je n'y prenais plus garde. Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, Renée appela à la maison. Pour me dire qu'elle passait la nuit chez son copain et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant demain matin. Elle avait ajouté au passage qu'elle m'avait laissé de quoi dans le frigo, pour que je puisse manger ce soir. A quoi bon? Ces derniers temps, je ne mangeais pas des masses. Parce que je n'avais pas faim. Je n'avais pas envie de manger. Je prenais généralement une barre chocolatée dans l'armoire. Et c'était parfois le seul truc que je mangeais dans la journée. Alice afficha un grand sourire quand Renée eut fini de parler.

« -Quoi? Demandais-je.

-Cela signifie qu'Edward et toi aurez la soirée pour vous seuls.

-Alice…Tu crois sincèrement que…

-Peut être, peut être pas. Éluda-t-elle. Mais il a prévu de passer la soirée avec toi, c'est sûr. Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez ensuite.

-Ma mère…

-Tu veux le voir oui ou non?

-Bien sûr! M'écriai-je.

-Alors…Attends ce soir. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Au fait…Comment ça s'est passé pour Edward…Enfin, chez vous?

-Carlisle a juste bien rigolé. Jasper et Emmett l'ont bien entendu charrié. Les garçons, quoi. Mets ça. Tu es irrésistible dedans. »

Je ne jugeai pas bon de protester.

_Edward POV_

J'avais vu Renée, en colère, embarquer sa fille. Et j'avais scanné ses pensées. Elle était sous le choc, mais elle envisageait de punir Bella. Je les ai suivies jusque chez elles, pour en avoir le cœur net. Et ce qui en sortit me choqua. Renée ne voulait plus qu'on se revoie. Et je n'avais entendu que les sanglots de ma belle, ce qui m'acheva. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre. Et pourtant, elle souffrait. Elle était malade. Je voulais lui donner la meilleure vie possible. Pour le temps qu'il lui reste. J'avais défait mes chaussures. Et je m'étais assis sur le lit qu'il y avait dans ma chambre. Nouvellement installé. J'avais viré le canapé. Et Emmett n'arrêtait pas de se méprendre quant à l'usage que j'allais faire de celui-ci. Surtout depuis l'incident de ce matin. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse, et posai mon menton sur ceux-ci. Quand on toqua à la porte. La tête de ma sœur Alice apparut dans l'ouverture, et en sautillant, et seule, elle entra. Je levai la tête vers elle, et elle me sourit. Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

« -Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle, de son soprano léger.

-Si. Contredis-je.

-Edward, n'essaie pas de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes.

-D'accord, ça ne va pas.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je…Je n'aime pas entendre Bella pleurer. Sa mère l'a un peu trop punie, et…je me demande si je dois enfreindre l'interdiction ou pas.

-Bella, tu l'aimes, pas vrai? »

Je regardai Alice, un long moment. Si j'aimais Bella? Oui, je l'aimais. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. J'avais un peu plus d'une centaine d'années, mais il a fallu attendre maintenant pour que cela arrive. C'était la première fois que je tombai amoureux. Cette fille était vraiment différente. Non pas parce qu'elle était malade ou parce que son sang avait la fâcheuse tendance à attiser ma soif. Elle était vraiment différente. Et depuis peu, depuis ce baiser échangé pas plus tard que la veille, je me sentais différent, entier, plus humain. J'avais enfin quelqu'un à aimer, à chérir. Voir mes frères et sœurs en couple m'avait souvent pesé, mais je ne voulais pas me jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui pour combler ce manque. Comme par exemple, Tanya Denali ou encore Jessica Stanley. J'avais refusé les avances de ces deux filles. Tanya qui est une amie de Carlisle depuis longtemps, et Jessica qui m'a sauté dessus dès notre arrivée, l'an dernier. Non, j'aimais Bella. Et j'allais répondre à Alice quand cette dernière se figea. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de d'attendre qu'elle ait fini.

« -Oui, je l'aime. Répondis-je, timidement, en triturant le fil de la couverture. Qu'Est-ce que tu as vu?

-Je…répondit Alice distraitement, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai eu un aperçu de votre soirée. Je dois aller, la préparer.

-Mais…C'est pas juste! Criai-je. Dis moi ce que t'as vu!

-Tu le sauras assez vite. Si je te le dis, ça te gâchera l'effet de surprise!

-Je veux savoir! Au moins…pour la façon dont je dois me comporter avec elle.

-très bien. Je vous ai vus ensemble.

-Rien de neuf sous le soleil. Mais encore?

-Vous étiez dans son lit. Enlacés.

-Ca je le faisais aussi. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Alice!

-Eh bien…Vous étiez nus. Dois-je en dire plus ou tu auras compris par toi-même.

-QUOI?

-T'inquiètes, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse choquer mes chastes yeux. Mais figure toi que…Tu n'étais pas en train de la blesser. Tu as gardé le contrôle.

-Je ne l'ai pas blessée?

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je vais donc chez Bella.

-Je viens avec toi!

-Non! Tu la verras ce soir.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Emmett et Jasper vont rentrer de la chasse d'une minute à l'autre! J'ai pas envie de subir les plaisanteries vaseuses de…

-Eh bien, tu subiras! Tu es grand, Edward.

-J'te déteste!

-Et moi de même? Ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue et en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Ouhouh! Eddie? Appela Emmett, d'une voix efféminée.

-non, pas eux! M'écriai-je. »

J'eus la vague idée de sauter par la fenêtre et de m'enfuir, mais malheureusement pour moi, Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà sur le pas de ma porte. Je maugréai, tout en maudissant Alice en silence. Mes frères m'avaient déjà félicité sur mon « exploit ». Ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils en rajoutent. Il me tardait déjà d'être à ce soir. Chez Bella. Elle et moi. Rien qu'elle et moi.


	13. Tous les maux, part 1

Coucou!

Je profite du temps libre que j'ai pour continuer d'écrire cette histoire, mais comme souvent je suis occupée ailleurs, donc c'est pas évident pour actualiser. Néanmoins, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous dis également un immense merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez à chaque fois, c'est un plaisir de vous lire. Désolée de le répéter mais cette fic n'est pas faite pour se terminer bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire transformer Bella, mais un rebondissement est prévu du côté d'Edward, ça mijote depuis un moment dans ma tête et ça devrait se faire d'ici…Mh, la fin du prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre devait initialement être en un seul, mais c'est trop long, donc j'ai décidé de le couper en trois, histoire de faire durer le plaisir =) De plus, c'est un chapitre charnière pour l'histoire, c'est le 13e quoi. Et me semble que dans Fascination, le chapitre 13 était aussi un chapitre clé.

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ma nouvelle fic, qui s'intitule Undone. Vous pourrez trouver le lien dans mon profil, avec mes autres fics. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à laisser des reviews sur celle là aussi (:

OOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tous les maux, part 1**

_Edward POV_

Faire comme si je n'avais rien su, comme si je n'avais pas projeté de m'enfuir lâchement à l'approche de mes crétins de frères. Jasper n'était pas le souci numéro un. Il était parfois lourd quand il s'y mettait, mais celui qui remportait la palme d'or du lourdingue était sans contester Emmett. Je ne savais pas où il a pu apprendre autant de blagues vaseuses, ou tous ces trucs de mauvais goût auxquels j'assistais quand il me venait à l'idée de scanner son esprit. Souvent pour débusquer ses éventuels mensonges, d'ailleurs. Je suis peut être paranoïaque, mais ce n'était pas à Emmett que je pensais confier un secret. Pour ce genre de choses, je préférais Jasper, surtout pour les conversations de mecs. Il savait se montrer plus calme, plus posé, plus mature. Contrairement à mon autre crétin de frère. Si j'avais pu, mon sang se serait glacé en entendant le quolibet moqueur d'Emmett, quand il a utilisé ce surnom que je détestais. En ce moment, je l'entendais un peu beaucoup à mon goût. J'avais jeté un regard suppliant à Alice, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, déjà, elle s'échappait chez Bella. Chez ma Bella.

Mon regard se fit plus mélancolique en pensant à elle. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel pour une autre personne de mon espèce. Elle est arrivé. Je suis tombé. Fou amoureux. Son sang était une vraie torture pour moi, mais j'arrivais à combattre mes instincts quand j'étais avec elle. Il m'était tellement facile de me comporter avec elle comme n'importe quel autre garçon l'aurait fait. Je me sentais moins mort en sa présence. Je revivais. Mais j'aurais voulu quand même être humain. Avoir la sensation de mon cœur qui bat à la moindre émotion me manquait affreusement. Je détestais avoir à me nourrir de sang, même animal. Je répugnais à devoir tuer un autre être vivant pour assurer ma survie. Si j'avais été humain, pour sûr que j'aurais été végétarien. Je savais que tous dans ma famille regrettaient leur humanité, mais ils ne le montraient pas. Alice, elle, n'avait pas ce problème. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle était enfermée dans le noir. Elle n'avait pas de vie avant sa résurrection. Emmett, c'était Emmett. Il utilisait ses capacités vampiriques pour épater et amuser la galerie. Faire le mariole, comme il sait si bien. Rosalie regrettait le fait d'être stérile. Elle aurait adoré avoir des enfants. Je soupirais. Moi aussi j'en aurais voulu, même si j'étais un peu jeune pour y penser. J'avais été transformé qu'à dix-sept ans après tout. Et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à priver Bella de cela en la transformant. Esmée avait attendu un enfant elle aussi, même si elle l'a perdu. Et j'ai scanné ses pensées à ce propos. J'avais pu deviner à quel point ça devait être merveilleux de porter ce petit être, le fruit de l'amour qui liait les deux personnes qui l'ont conçu.

Des fois, ça m'arrivait de regarder dans la rue, et ces couples qui attendaient un enfant. Leurs pensées se résumaient à eux, plus leur enfant. La petite famille. Je savais que je n'y aurai jamais le droit. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'enfant, et de toute façon, je ne grandirai plus jamais, je ne deviendrai même pas un homme, juste un ado. Je détestais ma condition. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Car on se doute bien que si j'avais pu, je ne me serais pas gêné pour le faire. Je souffrais. Et ça, on ne le voyait pas. J'avais beaucoup en commun avec Bella. Carlisle avait l'air soucieux à son sujet. C'était en écoutant ses pensées que j'avais su en premier que Bella était malade, et elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. J'ai eu la confirmation quand j'ai entendu la discussion entre Bella et sa mère. Ca me semblait être il y a longtemps. La gorge nouée, je me rendis compte que Bella allait mourir en n'ayant même pas dix-huit ans. Comme moi j'aurais dû finir, si Carlisle ne m'avait pas transformé. La douleur me transperça de part en part. Ces pensées me faisaient mal, très mal. Comment j'allais vivre sans elle? Je pouvais la transformer, certes, mais…ça me répugnait. Elle était si fragile, si innocente, encore ignorante du monde des créatures mythiques. Et même; ce n'était pas la vie que je souhaitais pour elle. Mais elle allait mourir. Et je ne le supporterais pas.

Je songeai alors…aux Volturi. Cette famille de vampires surpuissants, qui allaient me donner la mort si je les provoquais. Je fermai les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge. J'inspirai profondément, bien que je n'en eusse pas besoin. Mais ma décision était prise. Quand Bella mourra, j'irai les trouver. Je supporterai de me faire démembrer et brûler. C' était la seule façon que j'avais pour la rejoindre rapidement. Et je me demandais si je ne serai pas trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout de mon suicide. _Suicide_. Le mot me figea. Je basculai la tête en arrière, alors que le chagrin me transperçait. Alors, je me mis à pleurer. Un de ces sanglots sans larmes. Qui étaient trahis uniquement par une respiration plus saccadée, des reniflements, ou encore des légers gémissements. Des réflexes humains. Je regrettais juste la présence de larmes. Instinctivement, je me roulai en boule sur le lit, resserrant les couvertures autour de moi. Et là, je compris. Dans certaines situations, mon côté humain reprenait le dessus. Le monstre n'existait plus. J'étais moi-même, enfin. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'en cas de rapports sexuels avec Bella, je la blesse en perdant le contrôle. Je sus alors que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Que je pouvais l'aimer de façon tout à fait humaine, oubliant le prédateur qui sommeillait en moi. Certes, se donner de cette façon à la personne qu'on aime, des fois, c'est très instinctif, parfois bestial. Mais c'était le corps de Bella que je voulais. Que je désirais. Pas son sang. Et quelle que soit la caresse qu'elle me donne, je ne perdrai pas le contrôle. Je serai un homme avant tout. Un homme qui aime une femme. Sa femme.

Mais mes pleurs sans larmes ne cessèrent pas pour autant. Ce n'était plus tellement du chagrin, en fait si, mais il y avait aussi du soulagement d'avoir compris ça. Et puis même, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était parfois bien de se laisser aller. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvrir, et je crus qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Mais je reconnus l'odeur douce d'Esmée. Elle s'approcha de moi, et s'assit sur mon lit, juste à côté. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel ado, je me levai avant de me blottir dans les bras de ma mère, profiter de son étreinte douce et réconfortante. Esmée parut surprise, mais elle me serra, et ébouriffa tendrement mes cheveux roux, alors que je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Elle laissa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Esmée n'était pas chiante. Elle ne posait pas un million de questions pour savoir ce qu'on avait, et je la remerciai pour cela. Néanmoins, je me décidai à balbutier, la gorge serrée.

« -Je vais…Tout…lui dire. »

Je la sentis sursauter, et je levai la tête vers elle, pour jauger sa réaction. Je pouvais deviner mon visage triste. Elle me caressa la joue, avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« -Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce, si tu souhaites être franc avec elle sur notre condition, fais le. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est qu'elle réagisse bien. Tu es assez grand pour savoir si tu lui fais confiance, si tu l'aimes assez pour lui révéler ce genre de secrets.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime.

-Alors vas-y, c'est juste ce que je dois te dire.

-Et pour Emmett?

-Je me chargerai d'eux. Sois tranquille, mon bébé, je m'occupe de tout. »

Je frissonnai quand elle m'appela _mon bébé_. Ca me faisait trop bizarre, mais je m'en formalisai pas. Malgré que nous fussions pas ses enfants biologiques, elle nous aimait tous démesurément. J'étais un peu le bébé de la famille. Alice avait été transformée plus vieille que moi. J'étais peut être le premier à avoir intégré le clan Cullen, mais techniquement, j'étais le plus jeune, humainement parlant. Esmée avait tendance à me couver un peu plus que les autres. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Emmett m'avait rebaptisé Eddie. Je fermai les yeux, laissant reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine. Elle continua à me caresser doucement les cheveux, pour me rassurer. Mon chagrin s'estompa, petit à petit. Je finis par me lever. Je devais chasser. J'avais l'intention de passer la nuit chez Bella, c'était inutile de tenter le diable. Nous allâmes alors chasser, avec Emmett et Jasper. J'avais senti leur regard suspicieux tout du long, et au chemin du retour, Emmett m'apostropha.

« -Alors Eddie, il paraît que tu es prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses avec ton humaine?

-Bella. Rectifiai-je, sèchement.

-C'est ça.

-De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas! Rétorquai-je, froidement. Je ne te demande pas des détails sur ta vie sexuelle à ce que je sache. Alors laisse moi tranquille, tu veux?

-Eddie…Si tu le prends comme ça…Tu sais, Rosie et moi on a découvert un nouveau jeu coquin. Ça s'appelle…

-C'est bon. J'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails. J'en vois assez quand ta petite tête est à proximité, c'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Tu as vu? Demanda Emmett, dépité.

-Oui, et c'est tout à fait écœurant. Fais gaffe à ce que tu penses la prochaine fois!

-Eddie, ne joue pas les fillettes…

-Ca suffit! Gronda Jasper. Laisse Edward tranquille! »

Je remerciai Jasper d'un coup de tête, alors qu'Emmett revenait vers la maison, l'air penaud.

**

Alice revint en début de soirée, et je sus qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller chez Bella. J'avais mis quelque chose de spécial pour cette soirée. Un peu plus chic que d'habitude. Je réservais cela pour les grandes occasions. J'étais passé chez le fleuriste pour acheter des fleurs. Des lys. D'après Alice, c'étaient ses préférées. Et alors, je toquai à la porte. Elle m'ouvrit, radieuse. Et belle à mourir, évidemment. Alice lui avait mis une adorable robe rouge, et des ballerines noires. Elle avait des bas noirs, et ses cheveux étaient bouclés. Alice avait dû batailler pour que Bella soit docile et accepte de se laisser faire. Elle sourit en me voyant, avant de me sauter au cou. Je posai le bouquet de fleurs sur le meuble dans l'entrée, avant de la réceptionner doucement. Elle me vola un baiser. C'en fut bientôt fini de moi. Les lèvres de Bella étaient une vraie drogue. Il suffisait qu'elle m'embrasse pour que j'aie cette envie irrépressible de capturer ses lèvres, encore et encore. Elle s'empara de ma bouche, encore une fois. Le bout de sa langue effleura mes lèvres, comme pour les intimer de s'entrouvrir. Ce que je fis. Bientôt, nos langues se mêlaient, jouant l'une avec l'autre, se battant pour la domination. Ce fut cette fois ci elle qui gagna, et je soupirai de désir alors que sa langue caressait la mienne, doucement. Je veillais à ne pas trop bouger pour éviter le plus possible le contact avec mes dents tranchantes et venimeuses. Elle soupira mon prénom. Avant qu'on ne se sépare, et qu'elle pose ma tête contre mon épaule.

Je refermai mes bras autour de sa taille, et je vis avec plaisir que sa robe était un dos-nu. _Et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge_. Je soupçonnai Alice d'être dans le coup. Elle savait que bon nombre d'hommes avaient du mal à dégrafer le soutien gorge de leur compagne quand était venu le temps de la première fois. La connaissant, elle avait dû avoir eu vent de ce qui allait se passer et ainsi avait voulu me faciliter la tâche. Je soupirai. Bella leva son beau visage vers moi, et elle posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Avant de me prendre la main, et de m'emmener dans le salon. Tenant les lys de sa main libre, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle défit le cellophane qui maintenait le bouquet en place, et elle mit les fleurs dans de l'eau. Je regardais ma Bella s'affairer, fasciné par ses gestes doux et mesurés, la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. Je vins derrière elle, et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Mon menton sur son épaule. Elle était merveilleuse. J'inhalai son parfum. L'odeur de son sang me parvint, mais le monstre resta là où il était. Je fermai les paupières. Sa main se leva, pour venir se poser sur ma joue, attirant mon visage contre le sien. Nous restâmes un moment, ainsi enlacés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà une première partie ^^. Vous aurez sans doute deviné quel est le contenu de la deuxième et de la troisième partie. Encore un peu de patience, je devrais actualiser pendant mes vacances (à partir du 20 avril…)

Bisous

In-Memoriam


	14. Tous les maux, part 2

Hum.

J'avais promis une suite, pendant les vacances de pâques, mais qui n'est jamais venu. Avant de me lancer des tomates, je tiens à m'expliquer. Certes, j'étais en congé scolaire, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de santé qui ont fait que je n'ai pas profité des vacances de pâques comme il se devrait. En quinze jours de temps j'ai dû toucher à l'ordi sérieusement quelque chose comme trois ou quatre fois, sinon je n'étais que de passage, le temps resté sur l'ordi ne me permettant pas de mettre à jour ma fic. Sachez néanmoins que je n'abandonne pas mes deux bébés {For Never et Undone} même si je suis longue pour publier les chapitres.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, ainsi que sur le premier chapitre d'Undone. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire ne tombe pas aux oubliettes (:

Merci pour tout.

In Memoriam

OOoOoOoOoOoO

**Tous les maux, part 2**

_Bella POV_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Alice était partie. Et je passais mon temps à me morfondre, en attendant qu'Edward n'arrive. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'idée que quelque chose d'important allait se passer ce soir, et cette idée persistait d'autant plus qu'Alice m'avait habillée de façon assez inhabituelle pour moi. J'avais conscience que mon amie avait toujours l'air d'être une gravure de mode, et que d'à côté j'avais l'air d'être une chiffonnière, mais me voir ainsi m'avait galvanisée, pour une fois, j'avais confiance en mon physique. Malgré les disgrâces occasionnées par mes maigreurs et autres tracas dus à ma maladie. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais endurer, chaque jour qui passait je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir donné un cadeau comme Edward. C'était non seulement l'homme que j'aimais profondément, irrémédiablement, mais en plus, c'était à mes yeux l'être le plus parfait qu'il soit. Tout en lui me plaisait, que ce soit sa peau pâle, d'une pâleur de marbre, ses beaux yeux caramel doré qui me faisaient fondre sur place, son sourire éblouissant, son visage de poupée de porcelaine au masculin. Je pouvais passer des heures entières à caresser ce corps si parfait, et ce en dépit de sa peau gelée et dure. Mais pendant que nous nous étreignions, il me semblait ne pas remarquer ce détail.C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je m'activais dans la cuisine, à préparer le dîner pour mon amoureux et pour moi.

J'aurais pu avoir honte de mes talents de cuisinière, tellement ce que je faisais me paraissait fade et informe. Vous savez, les plats, quand on les fait cuire, ils ne ressemblent jamais à l'image sur l'emballage. Mais ce soir là, j'avais décidé de faire un repas à moi toute seule, je ne voulais pas servir des conserves à mon copain pour notre premier dîner en amoureux. Je m'étais mise en tête de faire du poulet à la mexicaine. J'étais en train de laisser mijoter le poulet dans son jus épicé avec les poivrons quand la porte d'entrée sonna. Je jetai mon tablier sur la table, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand je LE vis. Beau comme jamais, très bien habillé. Il portait un gilet d'un bleu pâle, par-dessus un polo noir et un jean tout bête. C'était banal, mais lui dedans, et il ressemblait également à une gravure de mode. Je me jetai au cou de mon amoureux, le souffle néanmoins coupé de me retrouver contre son torse de pierre, comme si je m'étais jetée dans un mur de briques. Néanmoins, la tendresse de ses bras qui se refermèrent sur ma frêle silhouette me conforta dans mon hypothèse. Edward était un trésor de douceur et de tendresse.

Je levai un regard enamouré vers lui, alors qu'il avait solidement agrippé mes hanches. Nous nous regardâmes un moment, comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des lustres. Compte tenu de la punition de ma mère, injuste et cruelle, c'était sans doute le cas. Mes rêves ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. J'eus une pensée pour Mike et Jessica, que j'avais abandonnés pour la soirée, mais à y réfléchir, je préférais largement passer la soirée avec mon amoureux. Lequel se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Dès lors, ce fut mon corps qui s'embrasa, comme à l'accoutumée. Ses lèvres bougèrent doucement à l'unisson des miennes, sa langue de neige vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris la bouche, laissant nos langues s'emmêler doucement, se battant pour la domination. Ce fut lui qui gagna, comme toujours, le droit de dominer notre baiser. Doucement. Je soupirai contre ses lèvres. C'était le deuxième que nous échangions depuis que j'avais ouvert cette porte, et je remarquai les fleurs qu'il avait posées sur la table de l'entrée. Je me pelotonnai contre lui, après lui avoir souri et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Son cadeau me faisait très plaisir, mais seul hic, ma mère.

Elle m'avait formellement interdit de revoir Edward, et si elle voyait les fleurs elle devinerait que je l'ai revu. De toute façon, j'ai le droit de recevoir des fleurs. Je dirai qu'elle viennent de Mike Newton, au moins elle ne viendra pas me chercher des noises à son propos. Comme pour m'excuser en avance d'un truc que je n'ai pas encore fait, je posai un baiser sur son torse, par-dessus ses vêtements, à l'endroit où j'étais supposée entendre battre son cœur. Parce que c'était étrange que je n'entende pas son cœur. Quand je me concentrais et écoutais, je n'entendais que les battements affolés du mien. Le sien, lui, était toujours silencieux. Fronçant les sourcils à cette singularité, venant s'ajouter parmi les dizaines d'autres, je m'interrogeais, toujours tenant mon amoureux contre moi. Je levai la tête vers lui. Sa perfection était étrange. Rien à voir avec tous les garçons que j'ai pu croiser jusque là. Timidement, je levai la main, pour venir caresser sa joue, dessiner les contours de son visage froid et dur comme la pierre, mais qui était si doux à mon toucher. Le toucher de ce corps divin contre le mien avait le don de m'embraser de la tête aux pieds. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Edward Cullen n'était pas humain. C'était impossible. Mais il était quoi, au juste?

Un ange? Ca se pourrait. Il était séduisant, doux, prévenant, exemplaire. Et en plus, il veillait sur moi. Sur ma vie comme sur mes rêves. Sa présence m'apaisait, je me sentais bien à ses côtés. De toute façon, je n'envisageais pas autre chose qu'un ange. Un ange de pierre. Edward s'aperçut de mon trouble, puisqu'il se pencha rapidement vers moi. Il pressa doucement son front contre le mien. Nous étions dans cette cuisine, mon dîner était sur le feu mais bizarrement j'avais plus faim. L'odeur des épices venait me chatouiller les narines, mais l'odeur de mon amoureux, sucrée, sensuelle, exquise, était plus forte. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et inhalai à fond. C'était ma drogue, mon héroïne. J'en avais besoin pour vivre, au même titre que de respirer ou manger. Je sentais ses mains douces et fraîches caresser mon dos nu, déclenchant une série de frissons. Je fermais les yeux, son front toujours contre le mien. Il me pressa doucement contre lui. Mes courbes se confondaient aux siennes, comme si nos deux corps avaient été faits l'un pour l'autre. Comme si nous étions les deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Une odeur de brûlé vint me chatouiller les narines, et je maugréai.

« -Zut. »

Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward, avant de sauter vers la gazinière. Ma malchance habituelle fit en sorte que je me pris le pied dans un sac resté là, et j'allai m'encastrer la tête sur le bord du meuble, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur. De surprise, je tombai les fesses par terre, me tenant le crâne. Je voyais flou. Mais quand j'enlevais mes doigts de là où je me tenais, je réprimai un haut le cœur. Ils étaient rouges. Rouge sang. Et je venais de me blesser en allant fermer le gaz. Merde. Je me tournai vers Edward. Pour lui dire que j'allais nettoyer ça à l'étage. Je reculai en voyant son air menaçant. Ses yeux dorés soudainement devenus d'un noir d'encre. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge, alors que je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de me sauter dessus, au sens propre du terme. Apeurée, je reculai encore, me prenant la chaise. Avant de filer à l'étage sans demander mon reste.

Une fois dans la salle de bains, je me barricadai dedans. La respiration haletante, mes larmes roulant sur mes joues. Edward m'avait fait peur. Et je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Je n'avais fait que me casser la figure. Je tournai le regard vers le miroir. Je vis mes cheveux défaits. J'avais saccagé la coiffure d'Alice. Mais plus encore, je voyais le sang qui coulait de mon arcade sur ma joue, comme des larmes de sang. Et soudain, ça me fit tilt. Le sang. Mon sang. C'était ça le problème. Dès lors qu'il m'avait vue ensanglantée, il avait été transfiguré. Devenu autre. Il était devenu menaçant, il arborait un air de psychopathe. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir d'encre, et un grondement s'était échappé de sa gorge. _Un grognement bestial, animal. De prédateur._ Et je compris. Edward était un vampire. Cela expliquait sa pâleur, ses cernes semblables à des hématomes. Ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur. Son allure séduisante. Tout en lui me plaisait. Mais son cœur ne battait pas._ Normal, il est mort._ Sa peau était dure et froide parce que le sang ne circulait pas dans ses veines. Cela concordait. Tout concordait. Et je me pris un coup de massue, qui m'étourdit à moitié. Mon petit ami était un vampire. J'étais une proie potentielle. Mais le fait était là. En dépit de tout cela, je l'aimais. Profondément. Totalement. Irrévocablement. J'aimais un être unique en son genre. Et qui m'aimait en retour. Oui, il m'aimait. Et dès que je sus cela, je sus également qu'il ne me fera jamais rien de mal. J'inspirai profondément, le temps qu'il me fallait pour encaisser tout ça.

Je restai un moment sans rien faire, puis, je me décidais à me soigner si je voulais terminer la soirée avec mon amoureux. Car oui, je retournerai le voir. Vous penserez sûrement que je suis dingue, masochiste, inconsciente de flirter ainsi avec le danger, mais oui, j'étais dingue. Dingue d'amour, dingue de lui. J'achevai de me rincer ma blessure, qui par chance n'allait pas nécessiter de sutures. Je mis juste un petit quelque chose dessus pour ne pas le laisser à vif, et aussi pour ne pas me défigurer. Bientôt, on toqua à la porte. Je sursautai. Oubliant qu'Edward était là, à proximité. Je me dépêchai de ranger le matériel, et de rincer mon visage souillé de sang. Bon, c'était exagéré dit comme ça, mais quand même. Je rajustai rapidement mes cheveux, et j'ouvris la porte. Edward était là, parfaitement normal. Ses yeux étaient redevenus dorés comme le miel. Son regard brûlait, incandescent. Il était aussi très inquiet. Et assailli par les remords.

J'oubliai la peur que j'avais eue quelques secondes auparavant. Le fait qu'il a failli me sauter dessus. Le fait qu'il puisse me tuer s'il en avait envie. Je m'en retournai dans ses bras, confortablement blottie contre son torse de pierre. Ange ou vampire, je l'aimais. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il se laissa aller au baiser. Je caressai sa joue quand nous eussions terminé -fichu manque d'air!- et nous retournâmes à la cuisine. Silencieusement, je me servis une part de poulet, et j'en mis un peu dans l'assiette d'Edward, juste pour voir. Je m'assis en face de lui, toujours sans rien dire, et commençai à mastiquer. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et finis par demander:

« -Tu ne manges rien?

-Tu devrais l'avoir deviné, non? Demanda-t-il tristement.

-Tu ne veux pas goûter à mon poulet? Bon ,d'accord, il est brûlé, mais il est comestible, enfin je pense. Poursuivis-je, imperturbable.

-Je ne mange pas de poulet, Bella. Répondit-il, voix tremblante.

-alors tu manges quoi à la fin? M'impatientais-je, une moue boudeuse apparaissant sur mon visage. »

Edward allongea le bras, pour se saisir de mon poignet. Il ne le tint pas comme je l'avais deviné, mais il le porta plutôt à ses lèvres pâles. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il bouillonna dans mes veines face à ce contact, alors qu'Edward, enserrant mon frêle poignet dans son poing, inhalait mon odeur. L'odeur de mon sang.

« -Tu es exquise mon amour. Susurra-t-il. Tu sens terriblement bon. Tu me mets à l'épreuve tu sais? Tu sais également que je pourrais te vider de ton sang si je le voulais.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas. Répondis-je, la voix un peu plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-qui te dit que je ne le ferai pas? Je suis dangereux. Je peux resserrer mes doigts, et te briser le poignet en mille morceaux. Je peux bondir par-dessus la table, si vite que tu ne t'en apercevrais pas, et je serai déjà en train de me délecter du liquide vermillon issu de ta jugulaire.

-Tu m'aimes. Murmurai-je. Cela te tuerait si tu m'éliminais à cause de tes instincts. Je te fais confiance.

-Tu ne devrais pas, railla-t-il. Oui je t'aime. Mais ton sang constitue pour moi quelque chose de dangereux, de nocif, un peu comme un poison qui me tue de jour en jour. J'ai envie de te goûter mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas parce que oui, ça me tuerait.

-En cours. Murmurai-je, fronçant les sourcils. Ce matin, avant que nous nous fassions attraper…Quand tu m'as repoussée…

-J'ai senti ton odeur, oui. Plus fort que toutes les autres. Je t'ai repoussée pour ne pas te massacrer devant vingt cinq élèves. Car j'aurais fait un carnage ensuite. Détruit le secret que ma famille cherche à préserver depuis des lustres.

-Pourtant tu ne tues pas. Tu n'es pas un tueur.

-J'ai été conçu pour tuer. Mais effectivement, je ne tue pas. Pourquoi? Parce que je trouve ça ignoble de vivre aux dépends d'un autre. De tuer pour survivre. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Je suis celui qui dans ma famille supporte le moins notre condition. Je veux être normal, Bella. Etre humain. Sentir mon cœur battre, ne pas être stérile. Grandir, vieillir, mourir. Tout ça m'est interdit.

-ne dis pas ça, murmurai-je, la voix chevrotante. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Pas un être comme toi.

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de mourir Bella.

-Pourtant c'Est-ce qui va m'arriver dans pas longtemps. Murmurai-je, lèvres pincées. Parce que je suis humaine. Parce que c'est mon destin. »

Il baissa la tête. Je l'avais blessé. Mais je n'avais fait que d'exposer la vérité, même s'il était clair que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement. Mais je savais ce que je voulais. Certes, j'aurais pu saisir la perche tendue, mon petit-ami est un vampire, il pourrait éventuellement me transformer, mais je ne le voulais pas. Vivre éternellement, même si c'était avec Edward, je ne le voulais pas. J'avais peur par finir par me lasser, non de lui, mais de vivre en général. Ne plus être fertile, ne plus vieillir. Ni maux de tête, ni maux de cœur, pas de larmes, pas de sang en cas de blessure. Je ne voulais pas voir tous ces gens mourir. Supporter le deuil de ma mère. Celui de mes amis. Voir leurs enfants et leurs petits enfants partir à leur tour. Voir le monde changer, et moi, rester statique, parfaitement inchangée. Je ne voulais pas non plus être parfaite. Ni, pour cela, devoir me nourrir de sang, même animal. Je ne voulais pas tuer d'autres êtres vivants pour survivre. Je voulais mourir. Parce que c'était ce qui rendait la vie belle. C'était parce qu'on est éphémères que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Parce que tout peut s'arrêter à tout instant. Et chaque instant peut être le dernier. Ainsi, on en profite davantage. Alors que si je devenais immortelle…Tout cela me serait refusé. Je ne voulais pas non plus imposer mon deuil à Edward. Je n'avais plus que trois mois. C'était compliqué. Trop compliqué pour que j'y réfléchisse ce soir. Mais ma décision était irrévocable. Je ne veux pas être transformée. Je veux qu'on me laisse mourir en paix.

« -Je sais. Finit-il par dire, brisant la glace. Mais je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre si tu pars toi aussi. Mon amour. Mon unique amour. L'amour de ma vie. Si tu savais…Combien de temps j'ai pu t'attendre. »

Sa voix avait fini par dérailler sur la fin. Comme s'il allait pleurer. Je crus sincèrement qu'il aurait pleuré s'il en avait eu la possibilité. En silence, j'avais continué à manger mon poulet, alors que je baissais les yeux face à sa déclaration. Mon amoureux me disait tous les mots d'amour que je voulais entendre, que n'importe quelle fille voulait entendre voulait entendre de la bouche de son petit-ami, et moi, je rejetais en quelques sortes son amour. Mon poulet pesa tout à coup trois tonnes sur mon estomac. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je me levai, avant de venir m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je me blottis contre lui, appuyant ma joue contre son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux, alors que je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces. Il referma ses bras autour de moi, et je l'entendis soupirer. Sa respiration se faire saccadée, comme s'il s'était mis à pleurer. J'embrassai son cou, timidement. Avant de continuer à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se raidit un moment, et fini par se détendre. Je finis par murmurer, en l'embrassant sous l'oreille.

« -Tu es ma vie. Je t'ai attendu aussi. Les petites filles rêvent au prince charmant, j'ai trouvé le mien. »

Avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, passionnément. Il approfondit bientôt notre baiser, alors que je passais mes mains sur son torse de pierre. Je me demandais quelle serait la réaction de ma mère si elle venait à entrer dans la pièce et à nous voir aussi collés serrés mais bon. Elle n'était pas là. Elle ne pouvait pas nous voir. Mes mains se retrouvèrent sous le pull de mon amour, caressant sa peau dure mais aussi douce. Sentant sous mes doigts les muscles de son dos. Je bougeai bientôt vers son torse. Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu mais je ne l'avais jamais caressé ainsi. Avec autant de sensualité, autant d'abandon. Dans le seul but de lui donner du plaisir, uniquement cela. Edward ferma les yeux alors que ma main descendait vers son entrejambe. Il prit mon poignet et écarta ma main. J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

« -Fais attention Bella. Murmura-t-il. Ne surestime pas ma capacité à me contrôler.

-Je te fais confiance. Murmurai-je. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-C'Est-ce que m'a dit Alice aussi.

-Elle l'a vu, hein? Tout comme elle avait deviné que ma mère allait m'appeler pour dire qu'elle passait la soirée avec son copain et qu'elle n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit. »

Message subliminal. Nous avions toute la nuit pour nous seuls, et ma chambre a été refaite récemment, ce qui fait que nous avions un endroit potable pour nous poser. Certains pouvaient trouver cela étrange de vouloir faire l'amour avec un vampire, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel, c'était avant tout et surtout l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais je savais que maintenant, tout de suite, je voulais lui offrir mon corps. Qu'il soit le premier homme à caresser mon corps de jeune femme, à visiter mon intimité. À prendre ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Je le regardai, songeuse, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son gilet. Il me regarda, perplexe. Je me penchai à son cou, avant de murmurer:

« -Ma chambre est à l'étage si tu veux… »


	15. Tous les maux, part 3

Hum. Je sais, je suis en vacances et j'actualise pas plus que ça. Vous laissant en plus de ça dans un moment assez…Particulier. Mais voyez-vous, je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche. Panne d'inspiration, manque d'envie aussi. Je pense que ça va de pair. Donc. J'actualise aujourd'hui, parce que j'en ai envie. Et aussi parce que je suis très contente que vous soyez fidèles au poste. Les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire, alors à votre bonne âme, surtout en période de crise *sbaf* Je sais, ma blague n'est pas drôle. Mais un petit mot fait toujours du bien à lire. Si, je vous assure.

J'arrête de parler, promis. Et le prochain chapitre. Il y a de fortes chances pour que cette fic se termine dans trois chapitres à compter de celui là. Je ne sais pas encore exactement, mais c'est une estimation. Il se peut que ça soit moins, il se peut que ce soit plus. Je crois avoir fait le tour.

Question musique, quand j'écrivais, j'écoutais **Je Saigne Encore**, de _Kyo_.

Et oh, ce chapitre contient un léger lemon. Si si.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward POV

_« -Ma chambre est à l'étage si tu veux »_

La proposition de Bella résonna longtemps dans ma tête. Rebondissant à l'infini, sonnant à la fois bien et mal à mes oreilles. Bella qui jouait avec la fermeture éclair de mon gilet. Perchée sur mes genoux, son autre main posée sur mon torse, penchée vers moi. Son parfum me frappa, plus fort que jamais. Je me demandais pourquoi il en était ainsi, il me semblait que je m'y étais habitué, à force de la fréquenter. Mais n'était-ce pas trop prématuré? Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis vendredi soir, nous étions samedi soir. Une journée entière, est-ce que cela suffisait? Mais sa demande avait provoqué en moi une série de frissons délicieux, que je n'avais ressentis auparavant. A aucun moment, malgré mon presque siècle d'existence. Dire que ma Bella n'avait même pas le quart de mon âge, et ne l'atteindrait jamais. Jamais. Elle était condamnée. Elle le savait, nous le savions tous. Et nous ne savions pas trop quoi faire pour la soigner. La faire revenir à la vie. Je voulais la transformer. Elle ne voulait pas. Pour une raison que j'ignorais. Pour un peu, je m'en serais senti rejeté. Elle ne voulait pas d'une éternité avec moi. D'un autre côté, c'était compréhensible. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de devenir un monstre?

La main fine de Bella se posa sur ma joue. Elle était si fragile. Si innocente. Je tenais contre moi son corps de jeune femme jamais touché par un autre homme. J'étais le premier. Le tout premier. Elle était pure, et elle se donnait à moi. Un sentiment de fierté m'emplit. Sa caresse à la fois douce et anxieuse me fit soupirer. Et moi alors? Jamais aucune femme n'en était arrivée à ce stade là. Jamais je n'avais serré dans mes bras auparavant, jamais je n'avais touché, encore moins embrassé. J'étais vierge, et je n'envisageais pas de perdre ma vertu tout de suite. Avant de la rencontrer. Elle, qui m'a plu dès le premier regard. Malgré mes instincts de prédateur qui voulaient la briser, la lacérer, la vider de son sang. Voilà pour quoi je devais refuser. Je pouvais la blesser, lui faire mal. Je savais aussi ce qui allait se passer. Imaginons que je la fasse mienne. Elle est vierge, elle aussi. J'allais la faire saigner. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me maîtriser face à l'appel du sang. Demain matin, Renée trouverait dans la chambre de la belle son corps exsangue, desséché, alors que moi je serai loin, repu, honteux de m'être laissé aller à mes bas instincts. Je devais la repousser. Mais je ne voulais pas l'offenser. La laisser croire que je ne la désirais pas alors que c'était amplement faux. J'inspirai, bien que j'en avais pas besoin, avant de lui prendre le menton entre mes doigts, prenant bien garde de ne pas le lui briser dans ma poigne, et je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Je ne peux pas. Murmurai-je, piteusement.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix vacillant dangereusement. »

Je me noyai dans l'océan chocolat de ses yeux. Pleins de larmes. De déception, aussi. J'aurais pu entendre son cœur se briser, comme du cristal. Son corps frêle trembla, imperceptiblement, et son cœur avait commencé à s'emballer. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle aussi devait ressentir le rejet. Je ne la rejetais point. J'essayais de lui sauver la vie. J'avais l'air humain, j'avais moi aussi des désirs, mais ne j'étais pas tout à fait comme les autres garçons. Des sens exacerbés. Un simple baiser m'amenait dans un état proche de l'orgasme chez un humain lambda. Imaginez ce que je pourrais ressentir par une union charnelle. Quelque chose d'inimaginable pour un humain. Pour un vampire, l'orgasme était cent à mille fois plus puissant que celui d'un humain. Au niveau des sensations, des émotions. Physiquement, cela se traduisait de la même façon. Comment je le savais? J'avais des frères, dont un obsédé, qui ne contrôlaient pas trop leurs pensées quand ils se livraient à ce genre d'activité. Ca me répugnait, avant. Alors pour ne pas entendre leurs cris et autres gémissements, je m'enfuyais loin. La course m'aidait à me calmer, et plus je m'éloignais, plus je me détendais. Trois couples sous le même toit, c'était trop pour moi.

Bella s'éloigna de moi, blessée par mon silence. Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et elle luttait contre les sentiments violents qui l'assaillaient. Elle ne m'accorda pas un regard et elle commença à partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. Je la voulais pour l'éternité à mes côtés. Mais ça, elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne voyait que le fait que je la rejetais. Alors que non. Non, je n'ai jamais voulu ça!

« -Bella, reviens!

-Va-t-en. Murmura-t-elle, sa voix chevrotant dangereusement, S'il te plaît. »

Elle monta les escaliers en soulevant légèrement le bas de sa robe. Ses larmes salées roulant sur les joues, son maquillage coulant au passage. Elle était réellement bouleversée. Mon non, même tacite, l'avait blessée plus que de raison. Je n'avais pas besoin de pouvoir lire dans sa tête pour deviner qu'elle était triste. Je me retrouvai vite derrière elle, et je lui saisis le poignet. Elle essaya de se dégager. Elle se tourna vers moi, avant de déclarer:

« -Le prince charmant désire sa princesse, même si dans les contes ce désir est tu. Il ne se contente pas d'un je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

-Alors prouve le moi. Murmura-t-elle, en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas! Répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

-Tu peux. Tu ne m'as pas fait mal alors que tu t'es retrouvé directement confronté à mon sang.

-C'est trop dangereux! M'emportai-je.

-Tu ne me tueras pas! S'indigna-t-elle, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées.

-Bella, sois-raisonnable.

-Je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

-Tu devrais, pourtant!

-Si ce n'est pas maintenant, quand, alors? Je ne vivrai pas éternellement. Trois mois, et encore. »

Cet argument! Je baissais la tête. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas la même notion du temps qui passe, elle et moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment la peur de mourir, je ne le pouvais pas. Je vivrai éternellement. Bella, elle, sentait le temps s'accélérer, la rapprochant davantage de sa mort. Elle avait l'urgente envie de tout connaître, maintenant, tout de suite. Peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Parce que chaque instant qu'elle vivait pouvait être le dernier. C'était ça qui était attirant d'être mortel. C'était cela que je regrettais de ma vie d'avant. Le fait d'être sur le fil du rasoir. Qu'on ait choisi que je meure à un instant T, peut importait que ce soit demain ou dans cinquante ans. Si Bella voulait mourir, moi aussi. Car je sais que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Quand son échéance arrivera, j'irai voir les Volturi. Je ne savais pas trop comment je comptais m'y prendre pour les provoquer. Je savais que je ferais de la peine aux miens, mais ils me comprendraient. Quand on a aimé une fois, d'un amour sincère, passionné, unique, il était difficile de rester pleurer l'amour de ma vie. Alors qu'elle sera retournée à l'état de poussière, je resterai entier, et bien vivant. De l'eau aura coulé sous les ponts. Je baissai la tête. J'enlaçai mes doigts aux siens, oubliant un tant soit peu notre petite incartade. Je portai sa main à mes lèvres et y déposai un petit baiser. Je continuai machinalement à embrasser sa paume, son poignet.

« -Je te suivrai jusque dans la tombe. Je te le jure. Je ne veux pas d'une éternité si tu n'es pas avec moi pour la vivre.

-Non. Non! S'écria-t-elle plus fort. TU ne meurs pas. JE meurs. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Tu verras des générations passer. Tu m'oublieras vite. Je te souhaite juste de trouver l'amour de ta vie. Et qu'elle soit plus désirable que je peux l'être et..

-Ne dis pas de sottises. M'écriai-je, agacé. Je t'aime. A tout jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer une autre autant que je t'aime toi. C'est neuf, certes, mais c'est fort, puissant. Mon cœur est resté silencieux, et pour un peu, il se remettrait à battre de nouveau. Je t'aime, Bella. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Et tu es désirable. Regarde Newton. A chaque fois que tu passes à côté de lui, ses yeux menacent de sortir de leur orbite. On dirait le loup dans Tex Avery. Et si tu savais les pensées pas très catholiques qu'il avait à ton égard…

-Eh bien, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Si tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour, très bien, j'irai demander à Mike. Je suis sûre qu'il ne dira pas non, _lui_.

-Moi vivant, m'emportai-je, rongé par la jalousie, Newton ne t'approchera pas de cette façon! Ou sinon je le broie comme une vulgaire brindille après l'avoir vidé de son sang!

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Oh que oui! M'écriai-je, furieux. Je lui arracherai les yeux et le lui ferai manger!

-Pauvre Mike. Ironisa-t-elle. Au moins, avant qu'il ne meure dans d'atroces souffrances, j'aurais eu le temps de savoir ce qu'est l'amour physique et j'aurai vu le désir dans son regard.

-Parce que tu penses que moi je ne te désire pas? Que moi aussi j'ai envie de regarder ton corps, de te sentir contre moi? De te faire l'amour comme je le voudrais?

-Tu ferais ça.

-Hors de question. C'est trop risqué!

-Je préfère mourir alors que tu me fais l'amour plutôt que d'être rongée par ma maladie! Au moins, les derniers instants de ma vie auraient été fort agréables, et je ne serai pas en train d'agoniser dans un lit d'hôpital!

-Tu n'es pas la seule, Bella. Tu te préoccupes un peu de ce que moi je pourrais ressentir si je te tue involontairement? La culpabilité que je pourrais avoir? Et…Ah non, pas ces larmes! J'aime pas te voir pleurer! Murmurai-je en cueillant une larme sur mon index.

-S'il te plaît. Chuchota-t-elle en descendant sa main sur mon torse. S'il te plaît. »

Je frémis quand sa main douce et innocente, légèrement tremblante, descendre le long de mon ventre, et le caresser doucement, en dessinant de légers cercles. C'était peut être anodin comme caresses, mais je ressentais un feu d'artifices d'émotions, mon corps en trembla. Je ne tremblais jamais. Je n'avais pas froid. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais être aussi immobile qu'une statue. Mais dès que Bella me touchait, tout mon être s'enflammait, et je tremblais sous les émotions qui m'assaillaient. Bella était capable de m'ébranler complètement. Puis tout à coup, ça changea. Je devins plus sûr de moi. Un grondement s'échappa de ma gorge. Un désir violent, puissant, battait dans mes veines et m'enflammait de l'intérieur. Un désir qui était capable de me faire retourner à mes instincts primitifs, bien que je sois un être en théorie civilisé. Bella eut un moment de panique, mais elle comprit ce que je ressentais. Alors ce fut elle qui écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, serrant son corps frêle contre mon corps robuste. Sa main remonta sur mon torse pour se nicher dans mon cou. Elle m'attrapa les cheveux, doucement, et elle m'approcha d'elle, encore. Nos langues se mêlaient furieusement. Je sentis mon entrejambe se durcir, et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit.

Ses doigts tremblèrent tellement qu'elle ne défit pas le premier bouton de ma chemise. Agacé, j'en écartai vivement les pans, afin d'ouvrir ma chemise. Les boutons sautèrent dans toutes les directions. Alice allait râler, mais tant pis. J'abandonnai mon vêtement au sol, puis je poussai Bella dans la première pièce qui vient. Elle tomba en arrière sur le lit, moi à côté d'elle, pour ne pas la briser. Alors que notre baiser gagnait en intensité, ses ongles labouraient mon dos sans me faire mal, alors qu'un faible gémissement s'échappa d'elle, la faisant rougir aussitôt. Elle essaya de me repousser légèrement. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose.

« -On est dans la chambre de ma mère là. Souffla-t-elle.

-Pas grave. Marmonnai-je en reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Elle n'est pas là. On s'en fiche.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord si elle nous retrouvait nus et enlacés dans son lit quand elle rentrera demain matin.

-Je te ramènerai à ta chambre, princesse, quand tu dormiras. Et je rassemblerai nos affaires, et mes boutons que je vais recoudre.

-Parce que tu sais coudre?

-J'ai plein de talents. Murmura-t-il, mystérieux.

-espérons que tu aies aussi celui-là. Répondit-elle avec un sourire, tout en re-capturant mes lèvres et enveloppant mon cou de ses bras. »

Je me penchai un peu maladroitement au dessus d'elle, alors qu'elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes mains impatientes et fébriles détachèrent la robe de Bella et la firent glisser sur son corps, me révélant un beau spectacle. Une Bella poitrine dénudée et en petite culotte. Je me doutais bien qu'Alice avait voulu me rendre service en faisant en sorte que Bella ne mette pas de soutien-gorge. Je l'en remerciai. Mes doigts tremblaient tellement que je n'aurais pas pu me débrouiller avec l'attache. J'avais beau savoir faire plus de choses qu'un humain lambda mais je restais un grand débutant dans ce domaine. Je regardai Bella, admiratif. Perfection. Malgré le fait qu'elle était plate et que son corps présentait quelques maigreurs inquiétantes. Elle rougit et tenta de se dérober à mon regard. Je penchai la tête pour venir l'embrasser doucement.

« -N'aie pas honte. Répondis-je, simplement. Tu es superbe. N'en doute jamais. »

Elle ne paraissait pas super convaincue. Je lui souris, alors qu'à nouveau un désir puissant s'emparait de mon être. Cela devrait être défendu d'être aussi belle. Alors que je l'embrassais, ma main caressait sa peau satinée, s'attardant sur ses courbes féminines. Quand je caressai son sein, elle se cambra violemment, s'accrochant à moi désespérément pour chercher un contact. Contact que je lui offrais bien volontiers. Elle gémit doucement mon prénom. J'avais cru que le simple fait d'entendre sa voix était le plus beau son de l'univers, je me trompais. _Ce_ son était le plus beau. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, avec une sensualité qui me laissa sans voix. Elle était tellement désirable. Trop désirable. Seulement elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était ça le plus triste. J'embrassai son cou. Ses doigts agrippaient à la fois mon dos, puis les draps, ne sachant pas quoi tenir. J'embrassais doucement sa clavicule, en laissant courir ma langue glacée contre sa peau chaude. Elle gémit encore une fois, et ferma les yeux. Je me retrouvai bientôt à embrasser la rondeur de ses seins, la rendant davantage fébrile. Son corps était tendu vers moi, m'appelant, son visage affichait un air alangui, ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Sublime. Lentement, du bout de la langue, je m'attaquai à ses tétons tendres et rosés. Se durcissant à mon contact. Je laissai une traînée de baisers humides sur son ventre plat, avant de remonter et de posséder ses lèvres, passionnément. Ses doigts fins fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, alors que sa main droite descendait le long de mon torse pour défaire lentement la boucle de ma ceinture, puis, ouvrir mon pantalon. Je m'en débarrassais rapidement, avant de me mettre entre ses cuisses parfaites. Timidement, sa main vint caresser mon entrejambe par-dessus mon caleçon. Les sensations. C'était terrifiant, mais trop agréable. Je tremblai violemment, et je ne tins plus. Je me rejetai violemment en arrière, me soustrayant à elle. J'avais été très limite. A deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. J'inspirai profondément.

« -Tes yeux. Chuchota Bella. Ils sont noirs.

-Ca va aller. Répondis-je, d'une voix un peu plus rauque que je ne l'aurais voulu. Attends. »

Mais l'attente était insupportable. Même pour moi. Mon membre dur me faisait souffrir, l'attente en devenait insoutenable. J'avais le besoin urgent de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Je n'aurais pas la force d'arrêter maintenant, malgré ce qui venait de se passer. Bella s'approcha de moi, et se pencha à son tour au dessus de moi. Ses doigts caressaient mon torse, et jouèrent avec l'élastique de mon caleçon. Elle embrassa doucement mon cou, mon torse, mon ventre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce simple geste puisse élever en moi autant de sensations. Elle fit glisser mon caleçon le long de mes jambes. Libérant du même coup mon membre tendu de désir. Mon désir pour elle. Elle resta un moment à le regarder, avant de rougir violemment. Je l'attirai à moi, avant de l'embrasser. Je la fis rouler au dessous de moi, et je la débarrassai de son vêtement restant. Elle enroula ses jambes fines et merveilleuses autour de ma taille, et je me pressai contre son entrée chaude et humide. En réponse, elle gémit, et me supplia de la faire mienne. C'Est-ce que je fis, prudemment. Mais je sentis ses doigts crocheter mon dos désespérément, alors qu'elle se cambra violemment, la douleur se lisant sur son visage.

Grands dieux! Je venais de lui faire mal. Merde. Mais quelque chose de pire encore se passa. L'odeur succulente et dangereusement tentatrice de son sang me parvint. Oh, bien sûr. Le sang de son innocence, de sa virginité. Je m'y attendais. Mais pas elle visiblement, puisqu'elle me regarda, sourcils arqués, l'expression terrible de douleur qu'elle arborait disparaissant de son beau visage. Je me retirai alors qu'elle grogna de frustration. Le liquide pourpre qui coulait entre ses cuisses m'appelait plus que jamais. Je la dévisageai, intensément. J'avais envie de…Mais m'y autoriserait-elle? Elle articula un « oh » silencieux alors qu'elle comprit. Elle hocha la tête pour accéder à ma demande tacite. Alors j'embrassai doucement son buste alors que je descendais jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Elle gémit quand mes lèvres effleurèrent son intimité brûlante. Doucement, je lapai les rigoles de sang pourpre, m'en délectant. Ce sang, le sang de son innocence qu'elle me donnait avec tout son consentement. Ce fut quand elle finit de trembler violemment -à cause du plaisir que je lui procurais par la même occasion, je suppose- que je me décidai à arrêter de recueillir le sang. D'ailleurs, la blessure avait fini de saigner. Je la remerciai d'un regard et elle me sourit faiblement, se remettant quant à elle de ses émotions. Elle agrippa mes hanches, et m'attira à elle. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me supplia de revenir. Que je la fasse sienne. Alors, je retournai à nouveau dans sa chaleur réconfortante. Prudemment, cette fois. Je donnai doucement des coups de reins, encore et encore. Nous étions en train de faire l'amour. Le plaisir que je ressentais ne pouvait pas être qualifié par des mots. Ma Bella semblait elle aussi prendre du plaisir, puisqu'elle gémissait faiblement, les yeux clos, s'abandonnant totalement. Bientôt, je sentis dans mon bas ventre la tension qui m'indiquait que j'étais proche. Sous moi, Bella trembla, comme tout à l'heure, et elle retomba, doucement, alors que mon prénom roula de ses lèvres divines. Je sombrai à mon tour quelques instants plus tard. Mon corps se cambra violemment, j'avais rejeté la tête en arrière. Les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes alors que quelques coups de reins supplémentaires suffirent à m'expédier dans une autre dimension. Je débordai en elle, puis je retombai dans ses bras, doucement. Elle me berçait tendrement dans ses bras, des larmes de joie coulant de ses beaux yeux.

Je sentis alors une goutte de sueur rouler dans mon dos. _La mienne_.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà. Le chapitre est fini (: Que se passe-t-il avec Edward? Vous aimeriez bien savoir. Ben non, pas maintenant. Mais l'explication est dans ce chapitre, et je crois avoir pas mal insisté (a)

Review?


End file.
